¡Soy un perdedor!
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: 3 perdedores, Naruto, Lee y Choji. Ellos son los rechazados de Konoha y todo el mundo se burla de ellos. ¿que haran con tal de conseguir novias? segunda temporada. Gracias a KOD, por permitirme usar a Tomoe, Tomoyo y Kitty, de The Hidden Empire.
1. Chapter 1

¡Somos unos perdedores!... Un mundo Shippuden alternativo.

Bueno, hoy Martes… ¿creo que es Martes?... mmm, no si es… A AL CARAJO. Esta historia da inicio en Konoha, una aldea ninja común y corriente sin nada en especial.

Además de los 4 rostros de los Hokages, no había nada fuera de este mundo y es que aceptémoslo, a nadie le interesa un grupo de estúpidas cabezas de piedra gigante, eso no demuestra que alguien admire mucho a alguien… solo demuestra que tiene mucho tiempo libre, mas o menos como yo al escribir esto.

Al tener tanto tiempo libre, la gente de Konoha tiende a jugar a ser ninjas… bueno si son ninjas que usan Chakra y todo esas cosas… otro de sus pasatiempos es hacer encuestas por todo el pueblo, aldea o lo que sea ese lugar escondido entre las hojas. Siempre me he preguntado¿Por qué escondida entre las hojas, si todos saben donde esta?

Bueno (repito la palabra otra vez porque no soy malo) esta es la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee y Choji Akimichi en un mundo alternativo de Shippuden, es un fic echo por un desgraciado burlón…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy bien… para empezar, estamos en un universo alterno en el que algunas cosas de Naruto si sucedieron y otras no. Es para que no se confundan, jeje, créanme… este capitulo va a dolerles… BWAJAJAJAJA.

Naruto caminaba por la calle con el resto de su equipo: Choji Akimichi y Rock Lee (un año mayor pues tuvo que repetir).

A Rock Lee lo molestaban porque nunca aprendió a usar genjutsu:

- ¡INUTIL!- le gritaban al pobre chunin.

A Choji porque era gordo, lento y según algunos… cascarrabias. O sea todo lo contrario a la verdad.

Naruto… apuesto que ya ni se acuerdan porque lo molestan tanto¿creo que ya se hiso costumbre?

- ¡E Naruto!- dijo Kiba tratando de no reir y con Hinata en su brazos derecho- "Quiero ser Hokage"- dijo Kiba que estallo de la risa.

Todos excepto Hinata (que le tenia respeto a los 3) rieron como locos.

- ¡Suficiente, voy a matarte Kiba, perro hijo de pu…!

- ¡Naruto!- grito Kakashi.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- "Quiero ser Hokage"- le imito Kakashi de la misma forma que Kiba… ¿desgraciado no?

BWAJAJAJAJA

- ¡Maldito Jounin de porquería!

Naruto, Lee y Choji fueron entrenados por Gai Sensei, el cual estaba muy ocupado con su nueva esposa e hija para andar cuidando a sus alumnos.

- Hola Naruto- dijo Sasuke que andaba con su novia… ejem… Sakura Haruno de su brazo izquierdo.

- Mmm, hola Sasuke (maldito idiota, esa era mi chica)

- … (y la mia)- pensó Rock Lee con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- … (¿y mis papitas?)- pensó Choji.

- … (¡¿Cómo puedes comer ahora?!)- pensó Naruto que fulmino con la mirada a Choji.

- … (es que tengo hambre)

- … (¡acabas de leerle el pensamiento a Choji!)- pensó Lee.

- … (creo que si… ¿Cómo lo hise?... ¡¿Cómo LO HICISTE TU?!)

- … (no lo se… tal vez las cejas tengan algo que ver)

- … (es cierto parecen pistas de aterrizaje)- pensó Naruto riéndose un poco.

- … (o barras de caramelo)- dijo Choji mientras se babeaba por las cejas de Lee.

- … (Naruto, cállate… Choji… ¡alejate de mi frente!)- pensó alarmado Lee mientras se alejaba de un jadeante Choji.

- … (es que se ven tan ricas)

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Sakura extrañada por el comportamiento de los 3.

- Mmm, nada- respondió Naruto

- Bueno, como sea, adiós… perdedores- dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura les sacaba la lengua.

- ¿a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si ellos hubieran sido mis compañeros de equipo en vez de Shino?- se pregunto Naruto.

- Algo me dice que ese idiota de Sasuke intentaría matar a Itachi por algo… ¡y luego nos traicionaría a todos por alguna patética escusa!- dijo Lee mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza, Sakura era de el.

- Como sea… me voy a casa- dijo Naruto un tanto triste.

Si, la vida apesta para nuestros 3 ninjas, nadie los toma en serio (ni el Kyuubi toma en serio a Naruto), no tienen novias y aunque quisieran tener, ninguna chica quiere andar con un perdedor, un gordo y una amenaza para la sociedad… O las mujeres, a veces pueden ser tan crueles.

Naruto iba llegando a su casa cuando…

- Hola Naruto- dijo Itachi con su novia Anko a su lado- ¿Cómo esta nuestro Zorrito hoy?- dijo en tono burlon.

- Mmm, deja de llamarme así-le respondió nuestro Heroe.

- Supe que fuiste a entrenar con Jiraiya¿Cómo te fue?

- Te enseño a espiar chicas sin ser descubierto- respondió de inmediato Anko.

- Grrrr (solo libero un poco el Kyuubi… solo un poco)

_SI, SOLO UN POCO…_

_Olvide que escuchas lo que pienso…_

_Si y me __harias__ el favor de botar esas sucias revistas que tienes bajo la cama¡CARAJO! Ya es mucho tener que aguantar que pienses en __Sakura__ o en __Hinata__ cada 5 nanosegundos._

_¡Eres un Zorro cochino, eso es privado!_

_Bla__bla__bla__, como sea, me voy a mear en la parte de tu cerebro que te permite ver a colores._

- Mmm

- Naruto, hisimos un cuestionario sobre la opinión de las chicas respecto a los chicos de Konoha y… llegaron a las siguientes conclusión:

- ¡Espera!- grito Lee que venia arrastrando a Choji que comia un pedazo de barbacoa- ahora si, dilo.

- Bueno, en el chico mas sexi hay un empate entre yo- Anko lo besa delante de ellos y se rie de manera burlona- y mi hermano, es que ser rico es cosa de familia…

- Claro, como sea, sigue- dijo Lee que no perdía la esperanza, después de todo, el era el guapo entre guapos.

- El mas genial, quedo Sasuke- dijo Itachi sonriendo, otro triunfo de los Uchihas.

- Grrrr (maldito Sasuke en serio que te odio)- pensó Naruto con una gran vena en su cabeza.

- El resto de Konoha entran en las otras categorias…- termino Itachi.

- Excepto ustedes- continuo Anko.

Los 3 se preguntaron… los mas "cool", Guay o como digan en España, los mas honestos… ¡¿Qué?!

- En los mas fracasados- termino Anko.

- … (fra…)

- … (…ca…)

- … (…sados)- termino Choji que no se metió nada en la boca.

- Asi es… las chicas los odian y nunca tendrán novias, nos vemos, Fracasados…

- AJAJAJAJAJAJA

Como hielo en hielera o anillo al dedo, una palabra justa para 3 perdedores… ¿o no?

- …soy un fracasado…- dijo Naruto que se mantuvo callado y pena junto con sus tres compañeros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la noche:

Naruto, Lee y Choji fueron a un bar a olvidar sus penas, claro era difícil, todos llevaban a sus novias ese dia y ellos ahí solos… solos… jaja, solos (si sere malo, verdad)

- O SHE, TRAEME OTRO TEQUILA Y UN SAKE, TENGO GANAS DE ALGO FUERTE- grito Naruto con un tufo a alcohol que no es jugando.

- Neji, tenia razón, soy un peon- dijo Lee muy triste.

- ¡Nadie me quiere, moriré y viviré solo!- lloro Choji mientras se echaba una boca/tapa/bocadillo o como quieran llamarle.

- Hola Naruto- dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay?... perdedor- dijo Kiba.

- Hola, señoras como les va- respondió Naruto que ya a esta hora debe estar hasta el culo.

- ¡¿Señoras?! Mas respeto- grito Kiba.

- Bueno, señorita- le dice a Hinata que se pone roja- y vieja chancluda… ufff, que fea¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tu tiene a una hermana tan fea?

- Grrrr

- Cállate perrito, los zorros comen perro cuando no hay nada mejor que hacer- respondió Naruto a un perro que se acerco a su asiento mientras Kiba le gruñía.

- ¡Naruto!

- ¡Gai sensei voy a patear traseros!- de inmediato Lee le vuela un golpe/puñetazo/pichaso/morro o como sea que deja a Kiba en el suelo, el alcohol tiene ese efecto en el.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- grito Hinata mientras le daba aire a su novio.

- Hola chicos, mi novia Temari los quiere cono…- dijo Shikamaru que introdujo a su novia.

- ¡Soy Rock Lee y pateo culos!- Lee le da una patada en la cara y lo deja inconsciente.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Sasuke mientras Sakura le sostenía el trago.

- ¡Toma demonio!- Lee le golpea y casi lo mata.

- Chico, chicos, suficiente- dijo Kakashi con su amada, Ino (si Ino)- el alcohol es malo y…

- ¡callate feo!- Lee lo manda a volar de un solo codazo.

- ¡cariño!- grito Ino.

- ¡ese no es tu cariño, ese es MI Sasuke!

- ¡ese no es Sasuke es mi querido Shikamari, vieja de patio!

- ¡suelten a mi Kiba o las mato!

- BWAAAAAAAAA

Todos se detienen y miran a Choji:

- … tengo hambre y sueño, me largo de aquí…

La pelea continua en el bar, mientras Naruto, Choji y Lee abandonan el lugar para ir a dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Naruto:

PIIIIII hola soy Naruto, si desea dejar un mensaje hágalo después del tono: piiiiiiiiiii

- ¡Naruto estúpido, Sasuke esta en el hospital, con razón eres un fracaso! Piiiiiiiiiiii

- Naruto, Kiba esta bien, era solo para que supieras… piiiiiiiiiiii

- ¡Si ese Lee mato a mi Kakashi lo mato a golpes yo! PIIIIIIIIIIII

- Cielos ¿Es que no se callan?- dijo Choji enojado que recién se estaba despertando, había dormido en una esquina de la cocina.

- Ire a apagar la contestadora- dijo Naruto mientras sostenía su cabeza, resaca, la conciencia hablando al dia siguiente.

Naruto presiona un botón:

- Maldita sea¿Cómo fue que todo esto paso?- dijo Naruto.

- No lo se- respondió Lee que se rascaba detrás de la cabeza y se levantaba del sofa- pero siento que acabo de patearle el trasero a todos en Konoha…

- Me pregunto ¿si le hicimos algo al tonto de Itachi lo detesto?

- ¿Qué diablos les pasa a las mujeres?- se pregunto Choji mientras abria la primera bolsa de papas fritas- ¡se enamoran de idiotas que solo las quieren para XXX y nada mas, nos dejan a nosotros los "buenos" en desgracia y con…calentura…!- grito Choji nuevamente.

- Si, con idiotas como Sasuke y disque cerebritos como Shikamaru…- dijo Naruto en voz alta.

- Hey, viejo, eso estuvo mal…- dijo la voz de Shikamaru desde el alto parlante.

Naruto sintió un SHOCK, apretó el botón de alto parlante, no el de apagado.

- Hombre, tal vez sea un cerebrito, pero al menos no soy un rechazado como Naruto, un… huesos grandes… como Choji y a un inútil bueno para nada que no puede hacer nada por su propia cuenta…

- ¡Claro que puedo… Huracan De la Hoja!

- ¡No, Lee aquí no!- grito Naruto desesperado.

Del otro lado del teléfono:

- Naruto¿hola¿que pasa ahí?

- ¡No, Lee aquí no!- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

- Esto no me gusta…- dijo Shikamaru y…

BOOOM

En el lugar donde vive Naruto se olle, se siente y se ve una gigantesca explosión con hongo nuclear y todo.

De nuevo con Naruto:

- … GRACIAS LEE…

- ¿perdon?

- ERES UN IMBECIL, POR TIPOS COMO TU NUNCA CONSEGUIMOS CHICAS.

- ¿O EN SERIO SR NARUTO TODO LO SABE?

- Chicos…

- SIEMPRE ESTAMOS QUEDANDO COMO PERDEDORES EN TODO Y ES POR TU NECEDAD DE ENSEÑARLE A GAI SENSEI QUE ERES TODA, BUENO, NO ERES TODA.

- Chicos…- interrumpió Choji una vez mas.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron a la vez.

Todos los aldeanos se habían reunido par ver la pelea de Lee y Naruto. Era muy común que estas personalidades se pelearan cada 5 microsegundos… bueno los dos son necios para empezar.

La gente se burlaba, inclusive sus "amigos"…

- ¡Sasuke, Kiba!- gruño Naruto.

- Bueno… al menos Neji no…

- JAJAJA, LEE ERES UN ESTUPIDO.

- SI, JAJAJA, QUE BUENO QUE NO ESTAS EN NUESTRO EQUIPO- grito TenTen de la mano de Neji, su novio.

- Mmm

- …- Naruto miro a la única persona que jamás se reiría de el, Hinata.

- Mmm…ja…jaja- Hinata hacia lo posible poe no reírse, pero su burla pudo mas- JAJAJAJAJAJA

Eso callo como una bolsa de ladrillos sobre Naruto. El le gustaba de Hinata y por algún tiempo ella también a el, pero me temo que Kiba se adelanto, JAJAJA.

- ¡Choji, estas gordo, ponte a dieta!- le grito Kiba

- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste maldito perro de $·&$/&·?!

Kiba se callo de inmediato y empezó a hacer sonidos de perrito en peligro.

- ¡voy a despedazarte pedazo a pedazo!- grito Choji mientras caminaba hacia Kiba listo para matarlo o algo peor.

- No Choji- dijo Naruto con la mirada cabizbaja- matar a ese perro sarnoso no seria buena idea.

- ¡pero…!

- El tiene razón Choji, debemos irnos- dijo Lee, casi llorando.

- Mmm… ¡tienes suerte maldito perro!

Kiba estaba casi llorando en las piernas de Hinata que lo acariciaba como si fuera un cachorro. Hinata se sintió mal de haberse reido, ahora Naruto nunca la perdonaría.

-… (fui una tonta)

Media hora después, Naruto, Lee y Choji llegaron a la salida de Konoha. Los tres llegaron hasta ese lugar como por jugarreta del destino.

- Nadie en este pueblo nos quiere- dijo Choji y los otros 2 asintieron.

- ¿pero…?

- ¿pero que?- dijeron Lee y Choji.

- ¿Pero que tal en los otros pueblos?

- ¿otros pueblos?- pregunto Lee.

- Si¡deben haber chicas que nos quieran en las otras aldeas!- grito Naruto.

Choji y Lee gritaron de felicidad, iban a un viaje por…¿mujeres? (hay por favor, como hombre se que todos necesitamos un poco de acción… NO ESA CLASE DE ACCION PERVERTIDO… aun que se acerca)

- ¡Eso es, vamos a un viaje por pollitas!- grito Lee emocionado.

-¡por chicas que gusten de los "tipos grandes" como yo!- grito Choji mientras se sostenía la panza.

- ¡Si, vamos a conseguir novias!- sentencio Naruto.

¿Podran estos 3 perdedores conseguir novias sin atentar contra la vida humana? Lean y lo sabran.


	2. Una serie de evento que ¡al demonio!

2- Una serie de eventos que… ¡al demonio!

Hay días que detesto escribir, este no es (por suerte) uno de ellos. Veran, los fracasados se dividen (digo "se"… para evitar decir "nos") en los chicos guapos y fornidos que no consiguen nada de nada de una chica, pero ellos tienen esperanza. El otro tipo de "looser" es el que es mas feo que una patada en los huevos y lo mas raro y curioso de todo esto, ese tipo de rechazado tiende a tener mejor suerte en el amor que el perdedor guapo, ojo no soy clasista, solo digo las cosas tal y como son.

Bueno, en la aldea oculta entre la niebla hay muchas chicas, PERO NO PUEDES VER NINGUNA POR CULPA DE LA MALDITA NIEBLA… DIGO, ES QUE LA IDEA EN SI YA ES BASTANTE IDIOTA… ¡¿Cómo quieres que haya progreso sin turismo que reconozca tu país?! El único mas idiota que el fundador de dicha aldea es Zabusa (que sigue vivo en este fic) que la quería para el, HAY PERO QUE GUSTOS POR DIOS.

PD: este es el capitulo mas largo que e echo en mi vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto esperaba a sus 3 compañeros en la salida de la ciudad, estaba cansado con una mochila del tamaño de una montaña, llena de: Ramen (obvio), un afiche de bikinis que le robo a Jiraiya (el cual lo matara después de verlo), una red para el cabello de Sakura (que prefiero no saber como consiguió), el viejo abrigo de Hinata (¡este ya se paso!), un dibujo Yaoi de Kiba, Sasuke e Itachi haciendo "feo" (el cual fotocopio y mando a pegar por todos los postes de Konoha) y una caja de arena (para el Kyuubi, supongo)

- Mmm- Naruto se pone de pie y…- ¡maldito Zorro!- dijo Naruto y empezó a mirar a todos lados- NO PUEDO VER A COLORES.

_JAJAJAJA_

_TE VOY A MATAR_

_Inténtalo__… ¡no espera!, yo lo hare por ti._

Naruto se golpea a si mismo una y otra vez:

_¡Deja de jugar con mi cerebro!_

_No hay nada mejor que hacer… tu cabeza es tan vacía como un pozo sin fondo…_

_¡__pos__ juega con uno de mis viejos amigos imaginarios!_

_Ya __me__ los comí a todos…_

_…_

_¿Por que crees que tu niñez fue tan mala?_

_¿__Sr Cebolla, Vegeta, __Eriel__, Mancha, Cucarachita Mandinga, Juan __Lopez__, Pedro __Picapiedra__Kaiser__ de la Oscuridad, Jinete del Apocalipsis, Jack el destripador, Juan Santa __Maria__, Enano __Gruñon__ de Blanca Nieves, La sirenita?_

_Si, Juan __Lopez__ sabia a…- empieza a sacarse basura de los dientes- … curri._

_Mmm__, Juan __Lopez__…_

_Bueno, después de destruir tu __infancia__¿Qué hare ahora?... ¡Ya se, voy a jugar con tus inseguridades!_

_NO, QUIETO_

- Hola Naruto…

- ¡temo ser rechazado por tener inseguridades hacia mi cuerpo!- grito Naruto de inmediato.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron en conjunto Choji y Lee.

- ...nada… (estúpido Kyuubi)

- ¿creo que dijiste algo sobre tu cuerpo?- dijo Choji.

- No, no lo hice- respondió Naruto.

- Si, si lo hiciste- dijo Lee.

- No lo hice

- Si lo hiciste

- Lee, CALLATE.

- TU CALLAME, ZORRA

- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE RETRASADO?!

- Z-O-R-R-I-T-A

- TE MATARE MALDITO

- INTENTALO, TRASVESTIDO.

- Uuuuuuuuu- dijo el carbonero de Choji con mucha malicia.

- LO MIO ES TEMPORAL, TU TIENES ESA CARA DE IDIOTA LAS 24 HORAS DE DIA.

- ¡¿COMO?!

- MIRATE LEE, ESAS CEJAS CON FORMA DE AUTOPISTA, ESOS OJOS DE INSECTO QUE LO UNICO QUE ATRAEN ES A SHINO Y A TODOS SUS INSECTOS HEMBRA Y POR ULTIMO TU CABEZA TIENE FORMA DE FOSFORO, PARECE QUE UNA NAVE TE ABANDONO DE NIÑO EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE, PERO ERAS TAN FEO QUE NI LOS ANIMALES SALVAJES TE QUERIAN Y SENTIAN MUCHO ASCO PARA COMERTE, ASI QUE TE ABANDONARON EN KONOHA Y ESPERARON QUE ALGUN NINJA SE APIADARA DE TI Y TE DIERA MUERTE RAPIDA E INDOLORA.

- … ¡que malo eres Naruto!- dijo Lee llorando.

- Bueno¿a donde vamos?- dijo Choji comiendo una papita.

- La primera parada es…- Naruto saca una revista Play Kunoichi- según esto las chicas de la Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla son bastante lindas.

- ¡vamonos, voy a demostrar que los rellenitos Mandan y NO LOS FLACUCHOS IDIOTAS COMO TU SHIKAMARU, SI TU IDIOTA , ME OLLES SHIKAMARU IDIOTA.

Del otro lado de la ciudad:

- ¿Pasa algo querido?- pregunto Temari.

- creo que alguien acaba de mentarme la madre- respondió Shikamaru un tanto extrañado.

De regreso con Naruto:

- bueno vámonos…

- te matare Naruto- dijo Lee susurrando.

El viaje comenzó y todos cargaron su equipaje por mas de 2 kilómetros y…

- AAAAA- grito Choji.

- ¡¿Que pasa?!- dijo Lee listo para pelear.

- ¡Olvide mi maleta!

- …

- …

- ¿Qué?

- LO MATARE- grito Naruto con un Kunai en su mano.

- ¡calma Naruto, Calma!- dijo Lee que sostuvo a su amigo del cuello.

Bueno, Naruto, Lee y Choji volvieron a Konoha, donde muchos de sus "amigos" lo esperaban para madrearlos, obvio.

- ¿Qué paso?... ¿Tanto asco les dio a las chicas del mundo?- dijo Neji que continuo con un risoton y apunto con el dedo a Lee.

- ¡a nadie le gusta los travestis zoofilicos Naruto!- grito Sasuke y rio sin piedad mientras Sakura le seguía con una risa descarada.

- ¡Choji…!

Choji miro a Kiba de una manera asesina, era la misma mirada que le daba a cualquier animal que se comería en un futuro; camarones, langostas, conejos, pollos, pavos… ¿gatos?

- No he dicho nada- dijo Kiba que se puso detrás de Hinata.

- Naruto yo…- Hinata estaba apunto de pedirle perdón.

Justo en ese momento un niño choca con Sasuke y sus pertenencias caen al suelo. El pequeño se pone a llorar incontrolablemente.

- Deja de llorar, es tu culpa por correr hacia mí- dijo Sasuke.

- …Sasuke…- dijo Sakura impresionada, pero no la impresión buena.

Los tres corren entre la multitud y ayudan al niño a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Lee mientras le limpiaba el polvo de la camisa.

- ¡NOOOOOO, MI HELADO Y MI GLOBO!

- Despreocúpate, iré por tu globo- dijo Naruto y de un salto fue por el globo que ya iba por la estratosfera.

- Y yo por un helado para ti- dijo Choji y desapareció.

Lee revisa a el niño y encuentra un rasguño en su codo, le sonríe y saca un curita de su bolso:

- Esto no te va a doler…

- (snif) tengo miedo- dijo el niño llorando y agarrándose el codo donde estaba su rasguño.

Lee le sonríe y acaricia la cabeza, pone la curita en el codo y vuelve a sonríer y muestra el pulgar (sonrisa con brillo dental desde luego)

- ¡lo ves, no te dolió!- dijo Lee.

- Ya regrese, no pude conseguir tu globo pero te compre otro- le dijo Naruto y le dio un globo azul.

- Toma, no había helado pero te traje una bolsa de dulces¡es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu ya difunto helado!

- ¡gracias!- dijo el niño.

Por alguna extraña razón, todas las chicas allí presentes sintieron algo en el corazón, como un dolor que empezaba por su cabeza mareada, bajaba por su garganta, llegaba a su estomago produciendo algo que se sentían como mariposas y culminaba con un extraño pero placentero calorcito en el pecho.

- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto Lee.

- … (¡pero que tierno!)- pensaron todas las chicas y de inmediato todos sus novios se pusieron tensos.

- Si señor- respondió el niño.

- Mmm…- Lee agacha la cabeza- yo no estoy tan viejo para que me digas Señor…- se dijo a si mismo deprimido.

- Bueno, lo hare yo…

- No Naruto, sus padres te maltratarían por lo del Kyuubi, yo voy- respondió Choji que se llevo al niño en sus hombros y cantando una canción.

Unos minutos después, el regresa y saluda a los amigos con una sonrisa. Los 3 recogen su equipaje, mira a el impactado grupo de gente burlona y…

- IMBECILES, CUANDO VOLVAMOS TENDREMOS A MILES DE CHICAS A NUESTROS PIES- dicho y hecho los tres les sacaron el dedo y desaparecieron.

- Grrrr, JA, ya lo vere…- antes de que Itachi terminara su oración, una hoja de papel le cae en la cara y…- AAAAA

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?- dijo Anko que estaba con una sombra rosa bajo sus ojos, a ella también le gusto la extraña exhibición de cariño del trió de fracasados- GUAU, es un dibujo YAOI

- ¡Maldito Uzumaki!- gritaron Kiba y Sasuke al encontrar estos en cada esquina de Konoha.

* * *

Llegando a la Aldea Oculta entre la neblina, delante de una gigantesca puerta. 

- Bueno¡a buscar pollitas!- grito Naruto.

- ¡Sii!- gritaron entusiasmados Choji y Lee.

Una chica corre asustada hacia los tres amigos.

- Pero que rápido¡ven cariño!- le dice Naruto con los brazos abiertos, pero la chica le pasa de largo- no estoy tan feo- dice el pobre chico Zorro deprimido y haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

- ¡Oye, detente!- le grita un tipo con mascara

Lee se da cuenta, ese hombre con espada gigantesca esta persiguiendo a esa chica, de inmediato levanta su puño y se pone en modo de combate.

- ¿Qué quiere con esa jovencita?- le dice Lee.

- A ti que te importa- le responde el hombre.

- Mas te vale hablar o conocerás el sentido de la palabra dolor- respondió Lee.

- ¡si, dolor, si!- dijo el hombre con un tono… no muy bonito.

- Mmm- Lee queda estupefacto y cae paralizado incapaz de entender que hay de bueno en una tunda.

- ¿Lee?- pregunta Choji mientras devora sus papitas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre y que harás con esa chica?- le grito Naruto.

- Mi nombre es Zabusa y voy a llevármela a un lugar donde será muy feliz por siempre, jeje- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡no, no dejes que me toque!- respondió la chica.

- ¡Claro!

Zabusa salta ataca con su espada, Naruto evade el ataque y usa su combo de golpes en el. Zabusa esta seriamente lastimado pero invoca su dragón de agua y golpea a Naruto. Choji agranda su brazo y de un manotazo lo manda a volar.

- ¡que tipo tan desagradable!- dijo Choji mientras se echaba una botana a la boca.

- Gracias por ayudarme, mi nombre es Shizune y ese tipo, bueno el es…

- Masoquista- dijo Lee que se ponía de pie un tanto mareado.

- Bueno… si, pero además de eso también es un mafioso muy peligroso- dijo la chica sin notar que los 3 iban ya como a 500 metros adelante.

- ¿que tipo de chicas buscas Lee?- pregunto Naruto.

- Con cerebro- respondió Lee.

- … y con cocina- dijo Choji.

- HEY PONGAME ATENCION- grito la chica.

- No, si lo hacemos nos pedirás que te salvemos el pellejo de alguna organización criminal dirigida por ese pervertido del dolor y no habrá tiempo para buscar chicas- respondió Nartuo caminando con sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Mmm, así que lo que buscan son chicas, jijiji- Shizune empieza a jugar con su escote.

Naruto, Lee y Choji empiezan a sangrar por la nariz de manera desesperada y caen al suelo. De inmediatos se ponen de pie con un montón de vapor saliendo por sus orejas.

- ¡haremos lo que nos pidas!- dijeron en coro.

- Jejeje (hombres, todos son igual de idiotas)- pensó Shizune riendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Hey, esa es la chica que escapo!

- ¡o no!

Un grupo de hombres llenos de tatuajes y armados hasta los dientes llegan a la entrada de la Aldea.

- ¡Shizune, Gato es un buen hombre comparado con nosotros, asi que ven aquí y no me hagas berrinche!- grito un tipo lleno de Kunais.

- ¡ JA, no lo creo, mis amigos aquí te van a partir la cara!

- ¡hey, nosotros no hemos arreglado nada!- grito Naruto.

- Pero lo harías por esto… ujuju- Shizune empieza a mover las caderas y hablar de manera seductora mientras vuelve a jugar con su escote.

- Mmm

Naruto, Lee y Choji se quedan mirando un tiempo, como paralizados y 5 segundos después…

- ¡VAMOS A PARTIRLES ESA CARA TAN FEA EN MIL PEDAZOS!- gritaron en coro y fueron al ataque.

- ¡Rasengan!

El Rasengan manda a volar a 8 personas.

- ¡Huracán de la Hoja!

Lee manda a volar como a 10 personas.

- ¡Nikudan Sensha!

Choji se convierte en una gran pelota y empieza a derribar a todos los ninjas malos que había por ahí… ¡O la fuerza de la testosterona!

- Listo, trabajo echo- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nariz y sonreía abiertamente- ahora ¿Qué tal si nos agradeces?

- Aun no, primero debes ayudarme a resolver mis problemas- dijo Shizune con un tono sexi y seductor, que hiso del trio caer a sus pies.

- Bien, vamos

Shizune lleva a Naruto y compañía atravez de la ciudad, claro necesitaban alguien que los conociera pues con tanta niebla chocaban con todo y con todos.

- Ya llegamos- dijo Shizune y les mostro una gran mansión.

- Que bien… creo que alguien llego a segunda base conmigo (espero que halla sido una chica)- dijo Choji mientras se tocaba la entrepierna asustado.

- Bien, aquí hay que entrar- dijo Shizune y apunto con el dedo a una gran puerta de metal.

- Es de metal, nada va a romperla- dijo Choji.

- Ni siquiera por mi- dijo Shizune con voz sensual que se arrecosto en el hombro derecho de nuestro rellenito amigo y le empezó a hacer ojitos.

- Mmm- en ese instante Choji se pone rojísimo y de un puñetazo despedaza la puerta.

- Uyyy¡que fuerte!- dijo Shizune y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Choji queda inmóvil y de inmediato cae en el suelo sin poder moverse como una estatua creando un cráter gigantesco.

- ¡yo, yo, sigo yo!- grito Naruto.

- ¡quitate que te mato!- Lee manda a Naruto al suelo con un golpe directo en la cabeza- ¡que tal un poquito de azúcar para mi!- la bestia pone sus labios arrugados esperando un besito.

- Primero lo primero, cariño- dijo Shizune y le guiño el ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Quietos ahí!- un gigantesco hombre echo de puro musculoso se interpuso en el camino de los 4.

- ¡Naruto, Lee váyanse, este tipo es mio!- Choji usa sus manos para crear unos simbolos y de inmediato se hace gigante.

- ¡vaya que grande es!- grito Shizune.

- No perdamos más tiempo, vamos.

Naruto y Lee entran en la casa mientras un Choji gigante le avienta un golpe al musculoso y lo hace tambalearse.

Dentro de la casa muchos hombres armados les esperaban con espadas y kunais en mano.

- Shizune, eres la "chica especial" del amo Gato y el solo quiere que vuelvas con el a su Harem- dijo uno de los grandulones.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, vine a rescatar a mis amigas de gente como el…!

- Insolente¡vamos por ella!

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Naruto crea ocho clones y los manda de dos en dos a cada esquina de la habitación, los clones empiezan a crear el Rasengan y antes de que los bandidos reaccionen, BANG, todos salen volando.

- ¡increíble!- Shizune le da un besito en la cabeza, como a Choji, Naruto empieza a babear como bebe con cara de pervertido.

- Impresionante…

- ¡o no, Haku!- en el fondo del salón, un ninja con cara de niña esta aplaudiendo a sus rivales.

- Tu, el que creo los clones de sombra- dijo Haku sin cambiar su mirada.

- Mmm

- Te enfrentaras a mi primero, eres una mayor amenaza para Zabusa que el otro con cara de bicho.

- …- Lee vuelve a mirar el suelo deprimido- no soy un bicho.

- Cariño, vamos- dijo Shizune

- SIIII

Lee agarra a Shizune y de un salto logra pasar por encima de Haku y llega a la puerta de madera que custodiaba.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_-_ Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishō

Los Clones fueron de inmediato derrotados por muchas cuchillas que salieron del techo.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Esta mansión tiene goteras en el techo y Zabusa no desea repararlas.

- Grrr

- Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishō

Naruto empieza a correr evadiendo las agujas de hielo, intenta acercarse cada vez mas a Haku, pero es muy difícil, cada vez que esta apunto de tocarlo una aguja le corta de alguna forma.

- ¡ya perdí la paciencia, Rasengan!

El Rasengan es tan destructivo que obliga a Haku a detener su Jutsu y evadirlo, la pared que estaba detrás se cae y queda un gran agujero.

- Esa técnica es impresionante…- se dijo Haku a si mismo.

- Y aun no termino.

_-_ Hijutsu Makyō Hyōshō

Varios espejos de Hielo rodean a Naruto y de inmediato miles de esas agujas de hielo empiezan a cortarle.

- No podras huir, ni siquiera tu jutsu es tan fuerte como mis espejos.

- Maldición, tiene razón.

Mientras tanto Lee.

- ARG- Lee cae con su pierna sagrando.

- Te lo dije chico, nadie puede conmigo- Zabusa le sonríe de mala gana.

- Cállate…

- Te matare y Shizune volverá con Gato.

- …- un humo salió de la nariz de Lee, el fue el único al que Shizune no beso y el simple echo que no lo fuera a besar… bueno le rompia y mucho.

- TOMA ESTO.

- ¡Lee, cuidado!- grito Shizune y cerro sus ojos.

- AAAAAAAAAAA

Lee detiene la espada de Zabusa con sus manos.

- ¡¿Cómo demo…?!- Lee le interrumpe y lo de un puñetazo lo manda hacia el techo y al caer, lo recibe con patadas.

- ¡No sere el único que no gano un beso!- grito Lee con la cara roja- abrir la cuarta puerta vale la pena.

Lee corre increíblemente rápido y hunde su puño en el estomago de Zabusa. El escupe sangre y cae arrodillado mientras se sostiene el estomago.

- ¡¿Cómo… como hiciste eso?!

- ¡Con el poder de la juventud!- Lee golpea a Zabusa en el rostro y este entierra su cabeza por completo en el piso de madera de la mansión.

- ¡Eso estuvo increíble!- grito Shizune mientras Lee volvia a la normalidad.

- Jeje, gracias, jeje- dijo Lee mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados y rascándose la detrás de la cabeza.

- Bien, ahora a abrir a soltar a mis amigas.

Shizune abre una puerta y de inmediato un montón de chicas en trajes baño salen y la abrazan.

- Gracias, Gato nunca nos hubiera liberado…

- ¡Ni lo hare!

Un viejo aparece con una ametralladora:

- ¡Nadie se ira de aquí, excepto tu Shizune que te iras al infierno!

- ¡Deja a mi prometida en paz!

- ¡esa voz!- pensó Lee.

Un kunai traspasa la ametralladora de inmediato el prometido de Shizune aparece y le da una golpisa a Gato.

- ¡Iruka!- grito Shizune que corrió y lo abrazo.

- Amor mio- dijo Iruka y se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola y dándole un beso apasionado.

- … (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)- pensó Lee-…otra vez me dejaron por fuera…- se dijo a si mismo en posición fetal y deprimido, no recibió ningún beso.

De vuelta con Naruto:

- Mis espejos me permiten moverme a la velocidad de la luz, no podras darme.

- Grrr…. (tiene razón, debe haber alguna forma de romperlos)

_Estoy aquí…_

_¿__Kyuubi_

_No quiero que mueras mocoso, así que te ayudare…_

_Gracias…_

El chakra del Zorro se libera en ese instante y de inmediato Naruto salta y agarra a Haku del cuello.

- … (¡¿Cómo lo hiso?!)

Naruto lanza a Haku contra una pared y casi de inmediato se corre hacia el y a punta de patadas lo planta aun mas en la pared, tanta fuerza es usada que termina destruyéndola. Con tal acción de inmediato toda la mansión se cae en pedazos.

- ¡Iruka!

- ¡Shizune!

- ¡Lee!- grito Lee que una vez mas tenia su cuerpo en rojo vivo y a toda velocidad saca a todas las personas que habían en esa mansión antes de que esta caiga.

Una vez fuera, Choji les espera en tamaño normal con el gigante completamente derrotado, lleno de moretones y golpes por doquier.

- Ya era hora- dijo Choji mientras comia su ultima papa.

- Muy bien… ¡ahora la recompensa!- grito Naruto al ver a todas esas chicas tan lindas.

- ¡Es cierto!- grito Choji emocionado.

- Muy bien… ¡chicas! Hay que agradecerle su ayuda.

- Si, claro…

- ¿Por que no?

- ¡esas cejas se ven muy lindas!

Claro, es el premio que tanto han estado buscando, pero recuerden, soy malo, muy malo y un desgraciado burlon, asi que digamos que justo en ese instante llegaron los policías y ellos no obtuvieron NADA, BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA, como me gusta ser malo.

- ¡La mansión de Gato!... ¡¿Quién la destruyo?!- grito un policía que claramente sonreía.

- ¡esto es noticia, ESTO ES NOTICIA!- gritaban algunos periodistas.

- Bueno, parece que vas a tener fama Naruto Kun- dijo Iruka a su ex alumno.

- ¿Sensei?

- ¡aquí, estos chicos salvaron a estas mujeres de vivir en la esclavitud de Gato!- grito Iruka.

- ¡vaya, solo unos jovencitos!- gritaron los reporteros- ¿Cuántos años tienen?... ¿de donde vienen?... ¿Cómo derrotaron a estos criminales?

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 16 años y vengo de Konoha¡Un saludo a Sasuke, Itachi y Kiba, JAJAJA¿ya los encontraron?!

- Yo soy Choji Akimichi, de Konoha y tengo 16 años también¡Hola Mamá!

- Yo soy el guapo entre guapos, la bestia verde de Konoha, el bello de los lindos, Rock Lee y le mando un saludo a Gai sensei.

Las cámaras rodearon a los chicos y las preguntas no paraban, esta era una noticia única en el mundo, no solo la Aldea Oculta entre la niebla se salvo, también el País de las Olas.

Una hora después:

- ¿seguro que no pueden quedarse un rato?- les pregunto Iruka a los 3.

- No, en este pueblo no nos dejan en paz desde que salvamos a esas chicas- dijo Choji comiendo una galleta del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz.

- Bueno, te recomiendo que vayan a la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, las chicas son muy lindas allí

- ¿y como lo sabes?... ¡¿eh?!- le dijo Shizune a su prometido Iruka.

- No… no lo se… por ahí me dijeron… jejeje (glup) estoy muerto- susurro Iruka.

- Bueno, yo voy a Konoha, sere la ayudante de la Hokage Tsunade- Shizune sonríe- talvez nos veamos mas seguido¿no creen?

- Nos gustaría- responde Naruto.

El horizonte se oscurecía y un nuevo viaje se emprendería. Naruto, Lee y Choji… HEROES DE LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRA LA NIEBLA.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Konoha una semana despues:

Las chicas se habían reunido en una mesa de la tienda de Ramen, rodeaban un periódico como si se tratara de algo vital para la vida.

_El semanal de __Konoha_

_Tres ninjas de __Konoha__ son héroes en La Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla, ellos solos lograron derrotar al ejército de un malvado traficante de personas de nombre Gato, conocido como el tercer hombre mas buscado del mundo. Al parecer rescataron a un grupo de 22 mujeres entre las edades de 16 y 25 de la esclavitud. ESTOS CHICOS DE NOMBRE NARUTO UZUMAKI, CHOJI AKIMICHI Y ROCK LEE, SON EL ORGULLO DE KONOHA._

Junto al articulo había una foto de los 3 un tanto confundidos y atarantados.

- Vaya… jamás lo había notado, pero…- Ino se ruboriza y dice- … Choji es muy fotogénico.

- Y Lee tiene muy buen físico- dijo TenTen con un extraño color rojiso en su rostro.

- Vaya, Naruto es un hombre…- todas vuelven a ver Sakura con cara de idiota- ¡no me dejaron terminar, es un hombre muy apuesto!

Hinata miro el periódico y pensó, Naruto estaba enamorado de ella y ella lo estuvo también de el por algún tiempo, si ya no lo quería… ¿Por qué sentía esta extraña atracción por el ahora?

- ¡Mmm!- gruño Sasuke- si ese trio de imbéciles cree que puede quitarnos nuestras novias… ¡ESTAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS!


	3. Siguiente Parada

3- Siguiente Parada…

No se porque todo el mundo odia a los homosexuales (tranquilos JAMAS hare de este fic un yaoi) son gente también, gente que quiere casarse y cagarse la vida como todos los demás (es broma, es broma… tranqui mis amigos puritanos). Bueno, yo opino que si tienes esas mañas acéptalas y ya, no hay que hacer berrinche por cualquier cosa.

Ahora¿Cuál personaje me pareció "raro" en todo el universo de Naruto? Creo que si ustedes son tan fans de la serie como yo, ya saben cual (y no me refiero a Deidara).

PD: no voy a poder escribir por una semana o dos, exámenes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Lee y Choji estaban acampando en medio del bosque. Ni Naruto ni Lee paraban de fulminar con la mirada a Choji, el cual se puso triste y se metió una papa en la boca.

- Lee, ve a ver si ya se fue el olor- dijo Naruto mientras asesinaba a Choji en su mente.

Lee se pone de pie y abre la tienda de campaña. Entro por un rato y 5 segundos después:

- AAAAA, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ

- ¡Lee espera, te salvare!- Naruto intentaba abrir la tienda pero la entrada estaba atascada.

- O DIOS¡¿QUE DIABLOS COME ESE TIPO?!

- ¡No lo se…!- Naruto vuelve a ver a Choji sumamente cabreado- ¡…Pero si vuelve a tirarse uno en el único lugar que tenemos para dormir, lo matare!

- EL QUE VA A MORIR SOY YO… QUE ASCO, QUE ASCO POR DIOS.

- Lo siento chicos- Choji estaba muy avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¡un simple "lo siento" no es suficiente, idiota, ven y ayúdame a salvar a Lee!

- Bueno…

Choji agranda su puño y golpea la tienda:

- AAAA, POR DIOS, MI BOCA, AHORA SOLO PUEDO RESPIRAR POR LA NARIZ, OOOOO DIOS MIO… QUE ASCO…

- ¡Choji, estúpido, vas a matar a Lee!

- ¡perdón!- vuelve a golper la tienda.

- AAAA, MIS BRAZOS, YA NO ME PUEDO CUBRIR LA NARIZ, O DIOS, MATAME YAAAAA, QUE FEO HUELE, ES COMO TENER UNA LETRINA AQUÍ ADENTRO.

- ¡Choji!

- Mejor me voy a sentar, jejeje- Choji se ríe nerviosamente y se sienta.

- ¡maldición Choji si sigues haciendo eso, vamos a morir vírgenes!- grito Naruto mientras su cabeza se hacia gigante- ¡imaginatelo, "tres jóvenes de 16 y 17 muertos por gases toxicos y aun no habían tenido sexo, fracasados de Konoha" y todo por un gas que salió de tu trasero!

- YAAAAAAA- la sombra de Lee dentro de la tienda de campaña parecía sufrir de un ataque de epilepsia hasta que callo inconsciente.

- Mmm- Naruto se pone morado justo en ese instante y pálido como un pedazo de hielo seco- ¿Lee?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, llegando a la aldea del Sonido.

- Tengan precaución, este lugar es donde habita Orochimaru- dijo Choji mirando a ambos lados, daría su vida por ambos de ser necesario.

- Bien, entremos- dijo Naruto mientras juntaba espaldas con sus compañeros.

Se adentraron en la gran puerta de la Aldea Oculta en el Sonido. Sus nervios aumentaron, estaban listos para pelear y degollar unas cuantas arterias y…

- ¿es esta la Aldea Oculta del Sonido?- pregunto Naruto atónito ante el espectáculo que estaba observando.

Toda la aldea estaba súper limpia y había pinturas de todos colores en todas direcciones, los chicos y chicas iban sonriendo como si no hubiera mañana, un sol radiante en el horizonte, un bello arcoíris multicolor sobre el cielo y perritos de todas las razas bien limpiecitos y con corte de pelo que darían envidia a Kiba.

- ¿pero… Orchimaru…?- Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, este lugar era mas lindo que Konoha.

- Vaya, Orohimaru es un buen líder- dijo Lee que de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

- ¡Hola, bienvenidos a la Aldea Oculta del Sonido!- sonríe una chica de cabello negro y muy bella.

- Hola, mi nombre es Naruto y me gusta caminar por la playa tomados de la mano y …

- ¡Cállate Naruto!- Choji lo manda a volar de un panzazo- Mi nombre es Choji Akimichi y…- el pobre "rellenito" es embestido por Lee y lo manda a volar.

- ¡Soy Rock Lee, gusto en conocerte!- dijo Lee mientras levantaba su pulgar y le sonríe (un destello blanco sale de su sonrisa)

- ¡hola, yo me llamo Kin, guapo!

- ¿Kin?... se me hace familiar- Lee se sostiene su barbilla tratando de recordar ese nombre… hasta que le callo la peseta- ¡Pero Orochimaru te mato para resucitar a los primeros Hokages!

- El, no el solo bromeaba- dijo Kin sin inmutarse.

- CHICA…- grito una hermosa nena de cabello rojo.

- CHICA…- grito un tipo que estaba a su lado.

- AMIGOS- respondió Kin.

Los 3 empezaron a saltar como idiotas, Naruto ya había llegado de recorrer como unos 3 kilometros pero al ver escena tan tonta prefirió regresarse.

- ¿Y Choji?

- Ya llegara¿y esto?

- No lo se…- Lee intenta dejar de ver la escena, pero no puede es casi magnetica- pero no puedo dejar de mirarla.

- ¡Dosu, Tayuya, ellos son Rock Lee, Naruto y Choji Akimichi!

- … hola…- dijeron Lee y Naruto y mas alla Choji que iba llegando.

- ¡vaya Kin! Ese de alla es muy guapo- Tayuya apunta con su dedo índice a Lee.

- ¡Y ese esta de chuparse los dedos!- grito Dosu que apunto a Naruto, el cual abrió la bocota y no pudo reprochar nada, estaba paralizado (o del miedo o de que lo creyera raro).

- Bien, yo me quedo con este bonbon- dijo Kin que le tiro un beso a Choji, el cual se puso tan rojo que parecía haber abierto las puertas de loto.

Kin agarra a Choji de la mano y se va sonriendo y cantando, Choji esta tan asustado que cree que va a hacerse pipi. Tayuya y Lee se van juntos de la mano, sin hacer gran escándalo por ello, de echo ambos se miran a los ojos y caminan con tranquilidad. Naruto solo se quedo con la boca abierta (que estaba tan abierta que tocaba el suelo) y una mirada de incrédulo que le daría envidia a cualquier impresionista.

- Tu debes ser Naruto¿verdad?

- … (¿Cómo paso esto?... Lee, Choji… ¿tengo cara de…?)- Naruto vuelve en si y mira a Dosu- ¡aaaaa, no te me acerques momia!

- Tranquilo amiguito, te llevare a un lugar adorable- dijo Dosu y le tomo de la mano llevándolo por todas las calles de la hermosa aldea oculta entre el sonido.

Naruto se sintió como una muñeca cargada por una niña de manos firmes, de un salón de belleza a otro, de un gimnasio a otro y mira que lo odiaba. Pero bueno al final llegaron a una gigantesca mansión, grande, espeluznante y que no iba con la hermosa ciudad de la felicidad mundial.

- Narutito, jeje, tu y yo entraremos ahí.

- ¡Mmm! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)- Naruto intenta soltarse del brazo de Dosu pero le es imposible.

- ¡vamos!

- GUAAAAA

Una vez dentro, Naruto ya no esta tan asqueado, ahí están Lee y Choji, pero….

- … (esto tiene que ser una broma)- tanto Lee como Choji están repletos de besos hasta la coronilla… Y EL SE TIENE QUE QUEDAR CON ESTE TIPO.

- Jeje- Choji y Lee reían intranquilos y algo lujuriosos con un montón de lápiz labial por todo su rostro.

- ¡siempre lo mismo!- dijo Dosu que se golpeo en la frente.

- O vamos, queríamos divertirnos- dijeron tanto Tayuya como Kin que justo en ese instante le guiñaron un ojo al gordinflón y a la bestia verde.

- Si, claro…

Zaku estaba arrecostado en una esquina oscura.

- Ay Zaku, tu tan guapo y ocultándote en las sombras- dijo Dosu que apretó la mano de Naruto, como diciendo… bueno ya saben.

- …- Naruto miro a Zaku en busca de una mirada compasiva.

- Lo siento, pero yo estoy igual con todo este maldito pueblo…

- ¡pero si es divis, divis!- dijeron Dosu, Tayuya y Kin en coro.

- … (pégame un tiro que yo no me puedo matar solo)- pensó Zaku y de inmediato una gran puerta se abrió.

- Orochimaru SAMA- gritaron todos a la vez.

- … (¡Oro…)

- … (…Chi…)

- … (…maru!)

Naruto, Lee y Choji se prepararon para una batalla, si debían luchar hasta morir lo harian. Sin embargo conforme Orochimaru bajaba las escaleras unos sollozos se escuchaban y cuando por fin se encontró con los 3, pudieron ver que lloraba como un bebe.

- ¿ese es Orochimaru?- dijo Lee bajando su Kunai.

- (snif, snif) si, soy yo- Orochimaru deja de llorar, pero empieza a hacer soplidos de nariz- ¡verán, yo deje de ser malo cuando conocí el amor!- Orochimaru alcanza un pañuelo de Zaku (que intenta no vomitar)- ¡gracias a ese amor mío todo en mi persona cambio y vi la luz!

- Aja- dijeron los 3 sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

- ¡pero hace una semana que una malvada secta liderada por el cura Hidan, se robo a mi amor y desde entonces no tengo quien me acompañe, deje sucia la mansión por ello!

- Y ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros?- pregunto Naruto.

- Bueno, supe de su hazaña en la Aldea oculta entre la Niebla y bueno...

- ¿quieres que rescatemos a quien quiera que ames?- finalizo Naruto moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

- Si…

- …

- Bueno, si cambio, antes hubiera intentado cortarnos en pedazos- dijo Choji pensante.

- … si y creo que esta aldea esta llena de chicas lindas con las cuales deleitar el ojo- dijo Lee sin quitarle la mirada a Tayuya.

- Bien, lo haremos, a cambio de algo…- Naruto se limpia la baba tras observar a Kin y a Tayuya.

- ¡lo que sea!

- ¡Queremos tener un cita con las chicas mas lindas de esta aldea!- dijo Naruto confiado de lo que decía.

- Bueno… ¡pero salven a mi cariño!

- Hidan vive en una casa de la colina cerca a nuestra amada aldea…

- Una ultima pregunta- dijo Lee.

- ¿si?

- ¿Por qué no vas tu?- pregunto el chico Taijutsu mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

- Es que…. ¡Tengo la depre!- de un solo Orochimaru saca un galón de helados y se los empieza a devorar.

Naruto, Lee y Choji intentaron no reírse, pero era muy difícil, por lo que salieron de la ciudad antes de ser escuchados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde en las afueras de la aldea Oculta entre el sonido.

Naruto, Lee y Choji llegaron hasta el lugar donde se organizaba la reunión, la casita era hermosa, parecía una gran iglesia. Mucha gente con extrañas batas blancas entraron en el lugar.

- Bien, chicos, ya saben que hacer…

- Si- Lee y Choji sijetan el hombro de Naruto y de inmediato se transforman en personas con bata.

- Vamos

Los fracasados empiezan a caminar en dirección a la iglesia, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de entrar. Un tipo les golpe y PAF adiós transformación.

- …

- ¡¿Quiénes son estos tres?!- grito una voz poderosa desde dentro de la iglesia.

- … (mierda, nos descubrió)- Lee mira desesperado por algo que hacer.

- … (¿Creen que nos crean si les decimos que deseamos unirnos a su secta?)- pensó Choji mientras temblaba como una gelatina.

- … (no lo se¡pero si ese imbécil no nos hubiera tocado todo estaría bien!) – Naruto tenia su vena levantada

- ¡he echo una pregunta!

- ¡Ya cállate y lávate la boca te huele feo!- le respondió Naruto súper enojado.

Todas las personas de inmediato empezaron a susurrar.

- Naruto, eres un estúpido- dijo Choji mientras se preparaba para combatir.

De inmediato una gran sombra sale de la nada y de un golpe noquea a Choji. La sombra se mueve otra vez, pero en esta ocasión Lee logra interceptarla y se va dándose duro entre el y la extraña sombra.

- ¡Choji!- Naruto se acerca y saca una extraña medicina.

- ARRG

- ¡Lee!

Lee cae de inmediato a los pies de Naruto, un extraño hombre disfrazado de cura aparece con una guadaña y chupando la sangre que tiene en su hoja.

- … (ese debe ser Hidan)

- ¡Jashin les castigara!- Hidan se corta la muñeca y dibuja un extraño símbolo en el suelo, todas las personas con bata empiezan a rezar.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

- ¡recibe el castigo divino!

De inmediato Hidan se pone de color blanco total y lentamente le aparecen manchas negras, parece un esqueleto.

- ¡Naruto sama!- el tipo que había golpeado a Naruto revela ser solo un chico.

- ¡¿Konohamaru?!

- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

El niño usa sus clones para atacar a Hidan, este detiene su ritual y logra acabar con todos los clones, por suerte para Naruto, esto le dio suficiente tiempo para escapar junto con sus amigos y el verdadero Konohamaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En medio del bosque:

Naruto pone a sus amigos en el suelo, los 2 estan inconcientes.

- Konohamaru¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Veras, Naruto sama, ese tal Hidan es el líder de una secta llamada Jashin, que pide sacrificios humanos…

- … si, claro eso lo note cuando chupo la sangre de Lee (ni el chupacabra hace eso)- Naruto pone cara de asco.

- Bueno, el… el…

- Dejame adivinar- Naruto pone cara de aburrido.

- ¡Secuestro a mi Moegi!- dijeron Naruto y Konohamaru en coro, claro Naruto solo lo imito de forma aburrida.

- Y tu…

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bu…e…no, yooooo- Naruto sentía un poco de vergüenza, decirle que había empezado un viaje por… chicas, ya era bastante feo de admitirse, digo ¿Qué tan desesperado puede estar?- vine de turista, jejejeje (espero que se lo crea)

- Bien… ¡¿me ayudaras a rescatar a Moegi?!

- Si, después de todo el lastimo a mis amigos.

- ¡genial, Naruto sama me va a ayudar!

Naruto se sentía como un héroe, uno falso, pero héroe al final y al cabo.

- Bien, debemos idear un plan para derrotar a ese tipo.

De repente la voz de Hidan se escucho por todo el bosque, miles de personas se reunieron delante de la iglesia. El sol se ocultaba y la noche empezaba a mostrar su cara.

- ¡Mis fieles de Jashin, hoy a la media noche será el día de la quemada!

- SIII- gritaron todos alrededor de Hidan.

- ¡hoy nuestro dios probará nuestra sangre y sabrá que aun hay fieles en esta tierra corrompida por el hombre!

- ¿de que diablos habla este tipo?- se dijo Naruto a si mismo.

- ¡primero el sacrificio de estos inmundos seres!

A la derecha de la iglesia hay 4 personas, 3 chicas y Kabuto. Kabuto esta asustado pero no pierda la cordura, la chica a su lado derecho llora y mucho.

- ¡no por favor, no me maten!

- ¡cálmate!, estoy seguro que Orochimaru sama no le gustaría que lloraras.

- … - la chica se mantiene callada intentando no gritar de terror.

- ¡tranquilos, mi Konohamaru vendrá a rescatarnos!- dijo la chica que estaba a la derecha de Kabuto.

- …- Kabuto sonríe un poco, ja, un niño salvándolo, quería ver eso.

Naruto no logra comprender ¿que es toda esta situación? Y no le daría tiempo de pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Naruto Sa…!

- ¡…!

Naruto se da media vuelta, un hombre de mirada asesina le mira a los ojos y sostiene los cuerpos de Lee, Choji y a un Konohamaru haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse.

- ¡suelta a mi amigos ahora mismo!- Naruto ya tenia listo su kunai.

- ¿amigos?, no yo los llamaría así, en cambio si los llamaría trofeos, el corazón del cejon es my fuerte y el de este mocoso es muy sano por ser de un chico joven¡este cerdo tiene demasiada grasa en el de él!

- ¡callate!

Naruto crea 2 clones mas y ataca al extraño hombre. Pero el logra sujetar a los 3 Narutos con unos extraños hilos.

- Mi nombre es Kakusu y tu corazón es mio.

_¡__Kyuubi_

_Me necesitas otra vez¿no es así, niño?_

_¡Si yo muero, tú mueres!_

_Bien, déjame ayudarte._

De inmediato Naruto logra soltarse de los hilos de Kakusu y a gran velocidad le golpea en el rostro y empieza a lanzarles patadas como loco,

- ARGGG(¡¿Qué diablos sucede con este chico?!)- Kakusu no podía evadir ninguna de las patadas, todas y cada una de ellas lo golpeaban como meteoros.

Naruto le mete una última patada en la quijada y lo manda contra un árbol. Kakusu intenta reponerse pero Naruto ya tiene su Rasengan listo.

- ¡Hidan, aquí hay mas cuerpos para Jashin!

- ¡Rasengan!

Naruto golpea el pecho de Kakusu y lo manda a volar.

- Muy bien, chico- Hidan reaparece justo detrás de Naruto.

- ¡suelta a mis amigos, AHORA!

Naruto se lanza sobre Hidan, sin embargo, su enemigo logra paralisarlo con un golpe de su guadaña.

- ¡te veré en el sacrificio, JAJAJAJA!

El corte de Naruto empezaba a curarse, el pobre Zorro se limita a observar como Hidan empieza su ceremonia de sacrificio.

- Grrr (no lo dejare)- Naruto va eliminando el chakra del Kyuubi al notar que le dolían los músculos- tranquilos, los salvare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era la media noche, Hidan estaba delante del altar en la iglesia, sus fieles hincados ante el.

- ¡que de inicio el sacrificio!

Hidan presiona un botón y aparecen 7 mesas de madera, en ellas las 7 personas para el sacrificio.

- ¡Que empiece la quemada!

Hidan agarra un candelabro y prende fuego por todo el edificio.

- ¡La quemada de Jashin!

- ¡Lee, Choji!

Naruto salta dentro de la iglesia rompiendo una ventana. Todos lo observan mientras decían "sacrilegio".

- ¡suelta a esta gente de inmediato!

- ¡ellos serán bendecidos en el cielo, infiel!

- ¡¿Cómo diablos pueden creer tanta basura?!- Naruto le habla a la multitud- ¡Dios esta en cualquier parte menos aquí!

- ¡silencio!- Hidan ataca a Naruto, el logra evadirlo.

- ¡No lo ven, este tipo los va a matar por nada!

- ¡No lo escuchen!

Naruto saca unos shirukens y se los lanza, Hidan los bloquea con guadaña.

- ¡Jashin recibirá sangre les guste o no!

Hidan lanza todos los candelabros de la iglesia sobre el suelo. La multitud grita de terror y las llamas consume el lugar.

- ¡Rasengan!

Naruto utiliza su ataque con Hidan, pero el lo evade y le mete una patada en la nuca. Hidan levanta su guadaña y se prepara para dar inicio a su ritual.

- ¡moriras!

- ¡…! (maldición, si uso chakra del Kyuubi lo mas probable es que muera… ¡¿Qué hare?!)

Hidan ya dibuja su círculo en el suelo y se prepara para empezar a cantar su coro, pronto le daría final.

- ¡Naruto!

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Kabuto se suelta de su cama de madera y le clava un kunai en la frente a Hidan. Hidan cae en el suelo sin respirar.

- ¡Debemos sacar a esta gente de aquí o morirán quemados!

- ¡bien, soltare a los 6 restantes!

Naruto suelta a Lee, a Choji, Moegi y Konohamaru. Todos salen meintras la iglesia empieza a desplomarse sobre ellos.

- ¡Kabuto salgamos de aquí!

- ¡si!

Justo cuando iban a correr, el cuerpo inerte de Hidan sujeta la pierna de Naruto.

- ¡tu no iras a ningún lado!

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

- ¡soy inmortal mocoso!

Hidan lanza a Naruto contra el altar. Naruto esta débil y no puede moverse correctamente. Hidan se acerca con su guadaña lista para atravesar a nuestro "héroe".

- ¡tu sangre le servirá a Jashin!

- ¡…! (no, no puedo…)- la imagen de Hinata sonriendole le llego a la mente- (aun debo seguir viviendo)- otra imagen de Sakura sin Sasuke y con los brazos abiertos se cruzo en su imaginación.

- ¡muere!

- … (¡no moriré!) ¡Rasen Shuriken!

El Rasen Shuriken golpea a Hidan y lo manda a volar hacia el cielo. Naruto se pone en pie, pero no puede caminar, esta muy mareado y el fuego crece cada vez más.

- … (no, no puedo morir aun)

Sus ojos le pesan, cae inconsciente mientras las llamas le rodean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto despierta en medio de un hospital, Lee y Choji le esperan ahí, están vendados y llenos de besos también, JEJE.

- Naruto- dijo Lee.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Choji.

- Si, estoy bien…

- ¡Que bien!

- AAAAA- los 3 gritaron a la vez al ver que Orochimaru salió de la nada todo feliz- ¡¿Cómo diablos haces eso?!- gritaron en coro.

- Debo agradecerles por derrotar a Hidan, el ahora esta enterrado en mi patio trasero, como no puede morir se convirtió en el perfecto abono eterno, jojo.

- Jajaja- todos rieron abiertamente.

- Y dime Orochimaru ¿Quién es la chica suertuda que esta contigo?

- O… es el…

Kabuto entra y le da un besito con lengua (y mira que es una lengua larga) a su amado Orchimaru.

- … (muy bien… este lugar es demasiado extraño)- pensó Choji.

- … (el que este de acuerdo conmigo de irse cuanto antes… piense yo)- Lee estaba todo asqueado con tal escena.

- … (YO)

- … (YO)

- … (YO)

- Bueno chicos, mi promesa la voy a cumplir… ¡vengan chicas!

En eso aparecen chicas con cara de serpientes.

- Mmm, esas son culebras…- dijo Naruto.

- Si, es que todas las chicas piensan que son feos y por eso nadie quiere salir con ustedes… perdonen.

Todos se quedaron frios como hielo. La depre les agarro a ellos en esta ocasión.

- Bueno, si con Kabuto dejas de ser malo… supongo que te deseo suerte- dijo Lee un tanto triste.

- ¡gracias, uyuy, son héroes de esta aldea!

Media hora después, Naruto, Lee y Choji dejaron una aldea que les dejo mal sabor de boca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha una semana despues:

Itachi y Sasuke habían partido en una cita doble, pero claro era difícil lograr la atención de sus novias pues:

- Anko, tu helado se va a derretir- dijo Itachi mientras rechinaba sus dientes.

- …- Anko tenia cara de pendeja enamorado mientras leia un articulo del periódico:

_Tenian__ que ser __Konoha_

_Los nombres de __Naruto__Uzumaki__, Rock Lee y __Choji__Akimichi__ son significado de valentía y heroísmo. Estos valientes de __Konoha__ salvaron a mucha gente de la Aldea oculta del Sonido de morir en un suicidio en masa de la "religión" __Jashin__. Estos tres son héroes de 3 naciones diferentes, UN SALUDO A NUESTROS BRAVOS HEROES._

La foto que mostraba era la de Lee, Naruto y Choji, todos vendados y en camillas de hospital. Los 3 hacian la pose de Lee y por mas extraños que se vea, a los 3 les brillo el colmillo.

Sakura y Anko suspiraron de amor mientras Sasuke agarra el periódico y lo hace confeti.

500 metros al norte.

Ino leia el periodico de pie y con una cara de chica pervertida se mordía el labio al ver la foto del trio de fracasados.

- … (lleva mas de una hora leyendo ese periódico)- pensó Kakashi.

En otra parte de la aldea.

Hinata caminaba por el parque de juegos, los niños hacían ruido en los columpios. Por alguna extraña razón (que ella no entendía) sus sentimientos por Naruto habían aumentado mucho, al punto que de escuchar su nombre por alguien la ponía roja, aun que si era una chica la decía su nombre, ella inmediatamente se ponía a la defensiva.

- … (Kiba es mi novio…)- de inmediato recordó que Kiba era muy atento con ella… ¿O no?

FLASHBACK:

RING, RING

Hinata contesta el teléfono.

- Hinata, cariño, tengo entradas para el concierto de tu grupo favorito.

- ¡en serio, ay como te am…!

- Asi que te aviso que no vas a poder ir porque Akamaru y yo estamos usándolos, perdona- Kiba cuelga mientras se olle música de rock en el fondo.

- …

OTRO FLASHBACK:

Otravez: RING, RING

- Perdona, yo queira llevarte a la playa, pero no cabias, Akamaru ocupa mucho espacio.

- …

Fin de los Flashback:

Hinata mira el suelo deprimida.

- …Quiere mas a ese estúpido perro que a mi…

- ¡Hola, Cariño!

Kiba le da un beso en la mejilla:

- ¿Adonde vas?- le pregunta el licántropo o lo que sea ese maje.

- Voy a comer Ramen en el Ichi…

- Si, si, si claro, que bien… mira ¿puedes llevarte a Akamaru a pasear mientras yo voy a comer Ramen? GRACIAS ERES LA MEJOR NOVIA DEL MUNDO.

Kiba le da un besito otra vez y se va.

- … ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera escogido a Naruto?

Akamaru sale corriendo arrastrando a Hinata que tiraba lagrimones de sus ojos.


	4. Un amor imposible

4- Un amor imposible.

Ejem… tenia pensado hablarles sobre una gran historia… pero preferí preguntarles esto¿Por qué Sasuke tiene pintada una pokebola en la espalda?

Bienvenidos a la aldea Oculta entre la Arena, en donde Lee y Choji aprenderán por la mala y donde Naruto tendrá que proteger a una jovencita de un par de maleantes. Otra cosa, este capitulo es un poco corto porque no he tenido tiempo (malditos examenes) para escribirlo completo, pero una vez que este listo lo subo.

Bueno gente, Pura vida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha:

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Naruto y compañía abandonaron Konoha. Sus actos de heroísmo eran reconocidos por toda la aldea, era increíble pensar que ese trio de perdedores haya dejado en tan alto nombre a Konoha. Claro, ser héroe de 3 naciones distintas tiene sus ventajas, las chicas te notan mas, los chicos quieren ser como tu, sip, es una gran vida… y de echo, creo que en un parque, 3 chicas que conversan reflejan que todo lo escrito aquí, es cierto.

- ¡Mira que sexy se ve Lee en esa pose!- dijo TenTen mientras no disimulaba su perversión en todas las silabas de la oración y mantenía la mirada y la sonrisa mas sádica que puedan imaginarse en su vida.

- TenTen, es la misma pose que hace siempre- dijo Hinata mientras intentaba taparse el rostro, no quería que le vieran la gigantesca sombra roja que tenia en el rostro.

- Si, pero se ve tan… ¡rico!- dijo TenTen que se puso súper roja y con corazones del tamaño de una bola de futbol en sus ojos.

- ¡Y ese Choji… UFFF, me pone mas caliente que un incendio!- Dijo Ino que sonreía mientras se mordía el labio y cerraba sus ojos un poco como imaginándose… "algo".

- Si… claro- dijo Hinata mientras apartaba la mirada del periódico con la intensión de dejar de pensar en Naruto…- … (¿Por qué no paro de pensar en el? Tan guapo, tan lindo, tan inteligente, tan luchador, tan…)- Hinata se detiene y se pone aun mas roja…- ¡se supone que no debo pensar en el!

- ¿En quien Hinata?- pregunta Ino sorprendida.

- ¿No será en Naruto… ¿verdad?- TenTen sonríe pícaramente.

- NO, NOOO…EEE, PUES YOOO…

- Bueno… jeje, dejémosla en paz TenTen, creo que Hinata tiene mucho que pensar- Ino y TenTen abandonan la escena riendose.

- En efecto, Hinata tiene mucho que pensar. ¿Qué diablos había echo Naruto para conquistarla?... el no hiso nada¿se fue de Konoha en busca de… CHICAS? Eso mas bien resulta insultante, pero por otro lado, ella antes de hace unos meses lo había pensado, solo deseaba que Naruto tuviera suerte y se enamorara como ella lo hiso, pero ahora al pensar en el viaje que estaba tomando… "su Naruto Kun"….Le daba celos¿Qué tenían esas idiotas de las otras aldeas que no tuviese ella?

- … (¿busto? Tengo mucho de eso… de echo es incomodo)- pensó Hinata al recordar que constantemente la molestaban por ello- … (¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo?... ¡¿Qué le van a hacer a MI Naruto Kun?!)- Hinata no lo noto pero se había puesto de pie y tenia su puño levantado, de hecho se le podía apreciar una vena gigantesca en la frente, tal reacción la impresionaba inclusive a ella¿Qué diablos le esta pasando?

- Hola Hinata chan…

- ¡MALDITAS ARPIAS, LAS MATARE A TODAS!- grito Hinata en un extraño arrebato de ira poco usual en ella.

- ¡Hi… Hinata chan!- Sakura estaba asustada, creo que se casi se hiso popo en los pantalones.

- … (¡hay no¡¿que hice?!)- Hinata empieza a hacerle ovaciones una tras otra- ¡perdona, Sakura Chan, perdona!

- No importa, sea lo que sea que te moleste… ya pasara.

Sakura se sienta en la banca junto con Hinata y saca el mismo pedazo de periódico viejo.

- ¡¿no esta guapísimo?!- dijo Sakura exaltada.

- … (¿Quién… Lee, Choji?)- Hinata se sentía aburrida pero avergonzada.

- ¡Naruto Kun se esta volviendo todo un manjar!- dijo Sakura mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara y reía como niña traviesa.

- … (¡Na…NAruto Kun!)- Hinata traga un poco de saliva.

- ¡No puedo esperar a que regrese a Konoha!- Sakura se pone rojísima- ¡le voy a decir que sea mi novio y después nos vamos a casar y a tener muchos hijos!- Sakura se llena los ojos de esperanza- ¡Narutitos y Sakuritas!

- … (GRRRRRRRR¡eso si que no!)- Hinata se pone de pie de golpe y con un fuego sagrado en sus ojos mira a Sakura y por primera vez en su vida demuestra que es un ser humano capaz de cabrearse- ¡Sakura, la única que va a tener Narutitos y HINATITAS, va a ser YO!

Sakura esta impresionada, Hinata nunca antes había reaccionado de esta forma. Para no quedarse atrás, ella tambien se pone de pie y con la misma intensidad le responde:

- ¡tu, si claro como no!- Sakura sonríe de manera burlona- ¡Naruto Kun me ha amado desde que era un niño, cuando Sasuke no me invitaba a salir, EL lo hacia!

- ¡Y tu lo rechazabas TODO el tiempo, yo en cambio… JA, siempre lo ame, lo miraba a sus espaldas y me ponía roja al verlo de cerca!

- ¡Si pero ahora no lo quieres, de no ser así, no te habrías burlado de EL ese día!

- … - UUUU golpe bajo- ¡tu también te burlaste de el ese día, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!

- ¡Rechazada!

Hinata y Sakura se miran frente a frente, chocando rostro con rostro. Humo saliendo de sus narices, furia en sus venas. Esto ya parece Ino vs Sakura.

- ¡grrr, Muy bien!- Sakura mira desafiante a Hinata- ¡cuando el regrese, competiremos por su amor!

- ¡Si y la mejor chica se quedara con el!

- ¡JA, ya veremos… soy mas sexy que tu y… Naruto kun…- el tono de voz de Sakura se suaviza al máximo al decir ese nombre-… ¡será mío y de nadie mas!

- ¡No se si habrás puesto atención, PERO TENGO MEJOR CUERPO QUE TU, SOY MAS LINDA QUE TU, MAS FEMENINA QUE TU… SOY MAS SEXY QUE TU… FRENTONA!

- ¡RECHAZADA!

Viento cruza la escena como si esto fuera una película de vaqueros.

- Naruto Kun decidirá el resultado de este encuentro.

- De ser así voy a…- Hinata se pone increíblemente roja, parece que su cabeza va explotar- "¡preparar!" el regalo de bienvenida de Naruto Kun.

- Ja, ya veremos quien gana, rechazada.

- ¡frentona!

Y así comienza una nueva rivalidad por… otro chico. Bueno estos son los efectos de la fama. Hey, tranquilos… Esto es solo el comienzo del capitulo…jojojo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En medio del desierto:

Lee y Choji persiguen a Naruto.

- NARUTO QUEDATE QUIETO PARA QUE PUEDAENSEÑARTE COMO PONER UNA TIENDA DESENTE.

- PERDON, PERDON, NO ERA MI INTENCION

- MI ULTIMA BOLSA DE PAPAS FRITAS… LA PAGARAS MALDITO &(&$&/&

2 horas antes:

Naruto y compañía habían recién llegado al limite entre el bosque y el desierto.

- Naruto, tu pon la tienda de campaña mientras vamos por comida- dijo Lee.

- Vo…vo…voy a… voy a dejar mis pa…papitas contigo¡no te las comas!- le grito Choji.

- Bla,bla, bla, ya vayansen, no va a pasar nada.

- Asegurate que la tienda de acampar este bien fija al suelo, los vientos del desierto son muy fuertes y podrían llevársela…

Naruto se queda dormido y bueno… una ráfaga de viento se levanto la carpa y la mando como unos… 5000 Kilometros al norte.

- AAAAA, OLVIDE FIJAR LA TIENDA- Naruto mira a todos lados en busca de soluciones- mí…mierda, Lee y Choji me van a matar…

De repente se sienta en el suelo, en busca de compasión… pero justo cuando se sento se escucho un, CRACK.

- … (¡por favor que no sean las papas de Choji!)- Naruto se levanta lentamente y de manera vibrante, SI ERAN LAS PAPAS DE CHOJI, VA A MORIR SI NO CORRE AHORA MISMO.

- Naruto, ya regresamos y…

- HOOO….HOLA…JEJEJE

- MUERTE AL USURPADOR DE BOCADILLOS.

- ESA TIENDA ERA DE GAI SENSEI, MALDITO &/)&(/&

2horas después:

Naruto corre por el desierto sin mirar atrás. Lee solo piensa en castigarlo por lo de la tienda de Gai sensei y Choji… gloton+comida "igual" FELIZ… DESTRUCCION DE COMIDA "igual" MUERTE SUBITA.

- ¡Maldición chicos, estoy muriendo de sed… debemos de…detener…!- Naruto cae inconsciente.

- ¡Gai sensei… el desierto… es mas fuerte… Naruto… ESTUPIDO!- Lee cae inconsciente.

- ¡PAPAS…papas… pa…pas…pa!- Choji cae en el suelo sin fuerza.

Pasan 20 minutos, Naruto esta muriendo de sed, Lee de vergüenza y Choji… ¡el de matar a Naruto!

- Naruto… ¿que se siente morir sabiendo que la única persona que te tomo de la mano fue tu mamá y Dosu?

- Callate, cejon…

- Ahora si me las pagas por lo que dijiste hace… 4 meses…

- Chicos, fue un placer estar con ustedes… bueno, un placer estar con Lee, NARUTO SIGUE SIENDO UN HIJO DE…

- ¡O Dios mio…!

Una voz femenina se escucha cerca, parece asustada.

- ¡Deben estar muriendo de sed!- la chica saca una botella de agua y le da de beber a Naruto.

- … (no se quien seas…pero gracias)- Naruto se sonroja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la aldea Oculta entre la arena, en un bar de mala muerte:

- Sasori sama... ¿por que perdemos el tiempo en este plan?

- Porque así vamos a ganar mucho dinero y me asegurare de comprar la marioneta de mi abuela, Chiyo.

- que mala abuela es¿por que no te la regala?

- pues... veras Deidara... ¡ella cree que soy malo! (y si soy bastante malo).

- bueno... pero no se como raptar a esa tal Nyuu nos va a servir en algo...- Deidara se rasca detras de la cabeza.

- ella es solo el primer paso a la millonada... jeje, el nuevo libro de Jiraiya, Oooo, ese si sera un plan maestro..JAJAJAJA

- ¿de que te ries?...


	5. Un amor imposible: 2da parte

4- Un amor imposible, parte 2.

Para los que les gusta mi otro fic "El cuarteto de Konoha" tendrán que esperar un poco mas. Tengo unos trabajos que hacer y prefiero hacerlos antes de terminar. Gracias.

PD: Uno de los personajes tiene el nombre de un usuario, espero que no le moleste, de ser así le cambio el nombre y lo vuelvo a subir, es que tomo en cuenta una idea que me dio en el principio del fic.

Tomando mi cafecito: no me molesten… lean el fic… ¡dejen de mirarme!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha:

Hinata se sentía mal, no debió reaccionar así. Ahora Sakura era su rival en el amor y según lo que escucho de Ino, es de temer…

- …(¿Qué me paso?... ¿por que reaccione así?)- Hinata se pone roja y camina con la mirada fija en el suelo- … (ando por estas calles desoladas, en dirección a la casa de Naruto y…)- Hinata se cubre el rostro de la vergüenza y sigue avanzando, lleva un paquete del tamaño de una carpeta en sus manos- … (…y yo ando con esto¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!... ¡yo no soy así!)- Hinata sujeta el paquete con fuerza.

En cuanto llega se da cuenta que la puerta esta abierta.

- … (vaya, Naruto kun es muy sucio…unos cuantos arreglos no le vendría mal)

Toda la habitación de la entrada hasta la cocina estaba llena de tasas de Ramen instantáneo, había una hoya arrocera que parecía haber explotado hace añales, ropa interior por doquier (cosa que sonrojo a Hinata), cucarachas por todo el piso, pedazos de de las ruinas de la casa antiguo (con una carta de Gai que decía que el ayudo a reparar la casa) y por ultimo¿cosas de Choji y Lee?

- … (una vez Kiba y Neji bromearon diciendo que los 3 vivían juntos pues no conseguían novias que les quisieran… parece que no mentía… ¿pero?) _Bakyugan_- Hinata activa su jutsu y observa mas de cerca las cosas de Lee y Choji, muchas porquerías sin importancia, mancuernas, equipo de entrenamiento, Comida… pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron 2 fotos.

- ¿mmm?

Hinata coge las fotos, la primera era del trió de perdedores a los 12 años: Lee sonreía con mucha fuerza y sostenía a Naruto con su brazo derecho, Naruto se reía con ganas e intentaba saltar sobre la cabeza de Lee. Choji se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Lee y Naruto, riendo con alegría y ofreciendo (por mas increíble que suene) sus alimentos a sus compañeros, Naruto intentaba saltar sobre Lee por ese motivo. Gai sonreía con fuerza ante sus estudiantes.

Detrás de la foto: con letra de Lee.

_Para __Naruto__ y __Choji__, los únicos hombres que he amado (en el mero sentido fraternal)._

La otra foto mostraba a un trió un poco más mayor como de unos 14 años: Naruto hacia una mueca, mientras Lee ponía cara de borracho y Choji ponía (o intentaba) poner cara seductora.

Detrás de la foto: con letra de Choji:

_Naruto__, el alma del grupo, Lee la fortaleza del grupo… Yo, la razón del grupo. Gracias amigos por estar ahí. ¡Formación Rock- Naru- __Cho_

Hinata sonríe y siente un calor en el pecho, estos 3 realmente se estiman mucho.

Se escucha un sonido en el cuarto de Naruto.

- … (¿Qué podrá ser?)- Hinata camina por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Naruto.

- ¡Sakura!- grito Hinata y de inmediato opto por una pose de combate.

- ¡Hinata!

Sakura se puso en defensiva, estaba depositando un paquete de igual tamaño en la mesa de noche de Naruto.

- GRRRR ¡Sakura!

- ¡vaya! Tu también has hecho lo mismo- Sakura observa el paquete de Hinata.

- ¡cállate, esto no es algo que me agrade hacer, de echo me avergüenza!- Hinata se puso rojísima y no quiso ver a Sakura a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿te da miedo no ser lo suficientemente atractiva para Naruto Kun?

- ¡ya cállate!- Hinata derrama una lagrima- ¡a diferencia de ti yo si tengo conciencia!

- JAJA… ya veras como a Naruto kun le gusta mas mi regalo…JA, el tuyo no es nada comparado con el mío.

- ¡Cállate, frentona!- Hinata se enfada a un grado legendario- ¡Naruto kun es mío!

- ¡eso lo veremos!

Hinata deja su paquete al lado del de Sakura.

- En cuanto el regrese…- Sakura se sonroja- vera mi regalo y se dará cuenta que soy para él (CHAAAA eso es Sakura, demuéstrale quien es la mejor)

- ¡claro que no!

Sakura fulmina con su mirada a Hinata y se va saltando por la ventana. Hinata cierra su puño con fuerza y se sienta en la cama de Naruto. Empieza a llorar, no entiende que le esta pasando ¿Por qué esta actuando así? Hinata mira la foto de equipo de Naruto, Lee y Choji, deja de llorar y se dispone a leer la parte de atrás, tal vez si logra entender a Naruto, tal vez así ella logre comprender que le esta pasando.

- Cuándo Kurenai sensei y mi equipo (Kiba e Ino) fuimos presentados por primera vez, nos tomaron una foto igual.

La foto mostraba a Naruto haciendo la señal de amor y paz, Choji comiendo papas (clásico) y a Lee con su pose de "chico cool", Gai detrás de ellos todo sentimental.

Detrás de la foto: letra de Naruto:

_Para __Gai__sensei__: el __más__ duro, el __más__ fuerte, ese tonto de __Kakashi__ no le llega ni a los pies._

_Para Lee: Me encanto el __día__ que demostraste__ que sabias__Suiken__¡le diste toda una sorpresa a ese idiota de __Kiba__ por haberme quitado a __Hinata__ (aun que jamás le dije lo que sentía por ella, __así__ que solo le diste una paliza en mi nombre)__! JAJAJA¡y después fuiste por __Sasuke__… tuvimos que buscar a __Gai__sensei__ para controlarte ese __día_

_Para __Choji__: Pocos amigos hay como los que lo dan todo por el equipo, eres único __Choji__, nunca cambies._

_Para __Iruka__Sensei__: Aun te veo como el padre que nunca tuve. Gracias._

Hinata volvió a leer la carta, "_aun que jamás le dije lo que sentía por ella"_.

- … (Naruto Kun… cuando teníamos 12 años, yo me sentía atraída por ti… te fuiste y Kiba me dijo lo que sentía por mi y pude vivir en paz… pero ahora…)- Hinata se queda callada, no sabe que esta pasándole pero no le importa su corazón retumba muy fuerte y no va a dejar que Sakura se salga con la suya- … (… entiendo… ¡Hare lo que tenga que hacer para tenerte Naruto Kun, serás mío y de nadie mas!)

Hinata pone la foto del equipo de Loosers en la mesa de noche nuevamente y se va del lugar. Antes de saltar fuera de la ventana, mire el paquete de Sakura y el de ella:

- Sakura… ¡NO TE QUEDARAS CON MI NARUTO KUN!

Hinata se aleja. No se da cuenta, pero Sakura estaba solo al doblar la esquina. La chica la mira a lo lejos:

- Hinata, tu también te preguntas ¿Por qué de repente amo tanto a este atarantado?... creo que llegamos a la misma conclusión… no me daré por vencida, Naruto Kun será para mi… (¡ESO ES!, LA CHICA MANDA)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la aldea oculta entre la Arena:

Naruto despierta en un extraño lugar, es una casa de una forma peculiar, como un hongo. A su lado esta su ropa y un baso con agua.

- ¿que raro?- Naruto se levanta de la cama y se viste- ¿en donde estoy?

- Estas en mi casa…-responde una voz femenina y dulce.

- ¿eh? (¡que bonita es!)

- Me llamo Nyuu y ¿tu?- la chica era un poco alta no mas que Naruto, tenia el cabello color verde oscuro y largo y ojos azul marino.

- Na…Naruto

- Muy bien Naruto kun- Nyuu le estrecha la mano.

_Vaya esta buena…_

_O ya regresaste, pensé que no ibas a salir __mas__ de tu escondite._

_Cállate chico… pos que esperas…_

_¿Qué cosa?_

_La chica esta bastante… "fresca"… ¡dale ahora!_

_¡¿__que__ haga que?!_

_No te me hagas el santito¡se por que te fuiste de viaje!__…¡__buscas __nocia__!... ¡Ahí la tienes, imbécil!_

_¿Ella?_

_Si… ¡ella tarado! (¿Por qué me metieron en el idiota más grande del mundo?)_

- Nyuu chan… ¿puedo llamarte así?

- Claro que puedes.

- ¿qui…qui…quisi…quisieras…?

- ¿si?

- ¿… quisieras…? (_¡animo chico, tu puedes!)_

- ¿deseas algo?

- ¿… QUISIERAS DECIRME A DONDE FUERON LEE Y CHOJI?

_IDIOTA, IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO, RETRASADO, TARADO, ANIMAL, BESTIA, PERDEDOR, TONTO, REMEDO DE HOMBRE…_

- … (¡Ya cállate…!)- Naruto se sonroja tanto que esta apunto de desmayarse.

- ¿tus amigos? Se fueron con Jiraiya al salón de abajo.

- ¿Jiraiya esta aquí?

- Si… je, va a publicar su tercer libro y yo fui la actriz que encarno a su protagonista en la ultima película.

- … (vaya ero sanin escribirá su tercer libro, ese burro de Kakashi ya debe estar apunto de darle un infarto)

-¿quieres ir abajo?

- S…s…si

Abren la puerta y bajan por las escaleras. Abajo están Lee y Choji sentados en pupitres y con unos cuadernos fuera.

- ¡Muy bien chicos, esta apunto de recibir el curso "Ligando chicas Icha Icha" de Jiraiya!

- … (y dale con lo mismo de siempre)- Naruto no esta muy feliz con la idea.

- La primera lección es… ¡la parte mas importante en una cita…son!

- ¡si!- Lee y Choji dijeron en coro.

- ¡Las uñas de los pies!... ¿adonde fueron?

Ni Naruto ni Lee ni Choji estaban en la casa… carajos ni Nyuu estaba.

- Mmm, parece que tendre que cuidar mi libro que vale oro yo solo (ya no tengo la ayuda de ningún ANBU o Kage)- si lo parodie de todo ese despiche que se hiso solo por el sétimo libro de Harry Potter.

Jiraiya entra a un cuarto blindado y en el centro de la habitación hay un pequeño libro rojo. Jiraiya lo abre y…

- ¡este no es mi libro!

El libro que sostenía Jiraiya era uno de colorear que tenia una nota que decía:

_Si deseas volver a ver a tu libro, envía 4 __chorrotrillones__…. Disculpe… 4 billones de __piesas__ de oro a la torre del __Kasekage_

- ¡Villanos, menos mal que no estoy solo!- saca un celular.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la ciudad:

- ¡que farsa!- grito Lee.

- Pensé que el viejo verde sabia lo que decía…- Choji suspira.

- Yo entrene con el 2 años y medio… se como es y un seductor, es algo que el NO ES.

- Bueno, me paga muy bien por protagonizar sus películas…

- ¡…!- todos exepto Naruto se ponen rojos.

- ¡de sus libros!- corrigio Nyuu.

- ¡¿QUEEE?!- gritaron Lee y Choji.

- De sus libros serios- dijo Naruto- "Tacticas Icha Icha"

- Aaa- dijeron aliviados, estaban a punto de correr y gritar que caminaban con una pervertida.

Ring Ring:

Nyuu contesta:

- ¿si?

- Nyuu Chan, soy yo, Jiraiya….

- Ero Sanin

- Ya veo que estar con Naruto te dio por faltarme el respeto…GRRR

- Como sea… ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Se robaron mi libro!

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos a la vez- ¡¿Cómo era prácticamente impenetrable el lugar en donde estaba?!

- ¡no lo se, peor los ninjas no ponen atención a este tipo de problemas, por eso quiero que envíes a Naruto y compañía a…!

- ¡desde cuando vivimos en un programa que se llame _Naruto_– grito Choji indignado.

- Bueno envía a Lee y a el gordito a buscar el libro, pueden intentar raptarte a ti, asi que asegúrate de tener cuidado y…

- ¡No me digas gordo!- Choji agarra el celular y se le mete a la boca, lo mastica y lo escupe echo pedazos.

- Bien… debemos trabajar… (y aprovechar para conocer lindas chicas de la Arena)- pensó Lee.

- Bien, Naruto Kun y yo pasaremos el día juntos mientras ustedes buscan el libro¿Esta bien?

- … No… (siempre con suerte ese Naruto)- pensó Choji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una figura oscura mira el horizonte:

- Mmm, asi que ese es el portador del kyuubi…- la figura oscura espia a Naruto desde lejos- disfruta la libertad mientras puedas, porque tu mi amgio me ayudaras a dominar el mundo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta con Naruto:

- Muy bien, a donde debemos ir ahora- pregunto Naruto.

- Vamos por ahí, La Arena esta llena de sorpresas- respondió Nyuu Chan.

- … (¿seremos tú y yo una de ellas?)

_Claro que no…_

_Cállate __Kyuubi_

Naruto y Nyuu corren hasta entrar en un extraño hangar.

- JAJA, en este lugar solía jugar de niña.

- ¿en serio?

- Si… me encantaba jugar al ninja.

Naruto usa su jutsu de sustitución y un uniforme de Kunoichi color Fucsia sale de la nada.

- ¿para mí?

- Si… - Naruto le sonríe.

_UYYY PERO QUE GRAN ACTO DE CONQUISTA… ¿por que no le compras una muñeca también, idiota?_

- ¡gracias!

Nyuu abraza a Naruto y el casi de inmediato se pone super rojo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Lee y Choji:

- ¿A que lugares crees que le guste visitar Jiraiya sama?- pregunto Lee.

- Cualquiera que tenga que ver con chicas y cosas obscenas- respondió su rechoncho amigo.

- ¿chicos?- una voz conocida les habla.

- ¿mmm?- Choji se da media vuelta.

Shikamaru le pone la mano en el hombro.

- ¡Shika!

- ¡Cho!

Se abrazan como los 2 buenos amigos que son. Veran, Choji y Shikamaru pese a no estar en el mismo equipo siguen siendo grandes amigos.

- … (vaya que problemático…estos chicos son héroes de mi aldea y yo sigo sin hacer gran cosa)- Shikamaru bosteza un poco.

- ¡hola chicos!

- Hola Temari- le devuelve el saludo Choji. Lee sigue buscando algo con la vista.

- ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto la chica un tanto nerviosa y preocupada.

- Bueno, estamos resguardando este lugar pues buscamos el…

- ¿ustedes también?- exclama Kankuro en el horizonte.

- ¿también que?

- ¡están buscando al infeliz que amenazo a Gaara de muerte!-Kankuro estaba muy feliz.

- … (¡¿amenaza…)

- … (… de muerte?!)

- ¡con razón son tan admirados por doquier estos héroes!- Kakuro golpea la espalda de Lee como gesto amistoso.

A lo lejos:

- Sasori sama… ¿creo que nos excedimos?

- Cállate Deidara- Sasori mira a lo lejos- el libro que llevas en tus manos vale mas que todo el oro que tenemos junto¡cuídalo bien!

- Si pero… amenazar al Kasekage de muerte no fue una buena idea, si queríamos evitar que nos persiguiera la ley¿Por qué no secuestramos a la tal Nyuu y ya?

- … - Deidara tiene razón- ¡¿el de los planes soy yo o tu?!

- ¡Tu pero…!

- ¡así que cállate y has lo que te digo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hangar:

- ¡Jaja, Kage Bunshin, Kage Bunshin!- Nyuu grita esa oracion cada vez mas.

- ¡No... me derrotaste con tus clones!- Naruto finge morir.

- ¡jajaja!- la chica ríe y cae sobre Naruto.

- Jajaja- Naruto la sostiene contra su pecho por un rato.

_Ya veo… ¡eres un todo un come quedito!_

_¡NO MOLESTES AHORA!_

- ¿Naruto Kun?…

- S…¿si?

- Gracias, no me divierto así desde que era niña.

- ¿en serio?- Naruto se pone aun mas rojo.

_Chico, esta es tu oportunidad¡ve por ella!_

- ¿Nyuu chan?

- ¿Si?

- Debo preguntarte algo…

- Lo que sea…

- Bien… (respira hondo) ¿quisieras ser…?

BANG

Una gigantesca explosión derriba el hangar.

- ¡¿Nyuu chan, estas bien?!

- ¡si!...¡¿Qué paso?!

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki?

- ¡que quieres!

- Mmm¿así que tu eres el portador del Kyuubi?

- ¡…! (¡¿como lo sabe?!)

- Ven conmigo por las buenas… si no lo haces acabare con ella.

- Grrrr… NO LE TOCARAS NI UN CABELLO, ESCUCHASTE.

- JAJAJA, pobre tonto, cree que puede ganarme…

- ¡Naruto Kun!

- ¡Ocúltate Nyuu Chan!

Nyuu corre y se esconde detrás de un galerón.

- Chico… jaja, antes de demostrarte el autentico poder de un Shinobi, te dire mi nombre… soy Madara Uchiha y te sacare ese zorro del cuerpo.

* * *

De repente todos los aldeanos de la arena miraron en dirección en donde se encontraban Naruto y Nyuu. 

- ¡Vuelvan aca!- grito un ANBU a otros de su escuadrón- ¡las amenazas se cumplen!

Deidara, es ahora o nunca.

- ¡si!

Justo cuando Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro siguieron a los ANBUs, Lee y Choji notaron a un par de extraños que llevaban un extraño libro con ellos.

- … (¡ese es el libro de ero sanin)- pensó Choji- ¡Lee!

- ¿si?- Choji apunto con su índice a Deidara y a Sasori- ¡entiendo!

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡Nikudan Sensha!

- ¡Huracán de la hoja!

Sasori logra bloquear los ataques de Lee con una marioneta como escudo. Deidara manda a volar a Choji de una explosión.

- ¡devuelvan ese libro!- les grito Lee.

- ¡este libro es nuestra puerta a la fortuna!- les respondió Sasori.

- ¡si, seremos ricos gracias a el!- Deidara estaba listo para luchar.

Miles de personas miraban el duelo entre los 4, Choji y Lee vs Deidara y Sasori. Las cámaras de televisión listas para filmar, todo el mundo con nervios por doquier. Un reportaje único.

- Aquí con ustedes el noticiero TV ARENA- dijo un presentador- ¡lo que tenemos aquí es a los héroes de Konoha, del Sonido y la Neblina, luchando por la seguridad de nuestra amada aldea y…!- el reportero se detiene- ¡o Dios mio, me anunciaron que el Kazekage y un sanin van en camino en donde se produjo la explosión, hoy veremos una gran batalla por el destino de nuestra aldea!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha:

Miles de Genin, chunin y Jounin se unieron en una gran plaza en Konoha, donde pusieron una gran pantalla de TV.

- ¡Damas y caballeros les transmitimos en vivo en donde los "Heroes de Konoha" esta luchando por el futuro de otra aldea, son los mismos chicos que derrotaron el imperio criminal de Gato y la secta diabólica de Jashin, es en estos momentos que debemos darle nuestro apoyo!

- SIII, ADELANTE LEE KUN, ESTAS DEMASIADO GUAPO COMO PARA PERDER ANTE ESE PAR…-grito TenTen.

- … (¡Lee mejor quédate ahí, que si vuelves te castro!)- Neji estaba deseando que Lee muriera ahí mismo.

- ¡Vamos Choji, los rellenitos mandan, además de estar rellenito estas rico!- le grito Ino a la pantalla.

- ... (¡¿Cómo me pudo cambiar por un maldito gordo?!... ¡se supone que los gordos mueren solos o con novias gordas, pero esto no se va a quedar así!) en cuanto regreses a Konoha te desinflo, hombre globo.

- ¿y Naruto Kun?- pregunto Sakura.

- ¡ahí esta!- Konohamaru apunta a la pantalla de televisión, que se divide en 2, en la de la derecha Lee y Choji luchan con Deidara y Sasori, en la de la izquierda, Naruto, Gaara y Jiraiya luchan contra Madara Uchiha.

- ¡¿Jiraiya?!...ja, ya era hora que demostraras de estas echo- sonríe Tsunade.

- ¡vamos Naruto, debes ganar, enseñales de que están echos los ninjas de Konoha!- grito Iruka.

- ¡Lee, Choji, patéenle el trasero a sus rivales, pueden hacerlo!- Shizune sonríe y grita con fuerza a la pantalla de TV.

- ¡Naruto Kun, derrota a ese maldito para que puedas volver junto a mi y seas mi esposo, nuestros hijos serán bellos te lo aseguro!- le grito Sakura.

- … (Naruto… si, vuelve… para que pueda matarte)- gruño Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto Kun, se que puedes patearle el culo a ese hombre, ganale y te demostrare lo mucho que te amo!- grito Hinata en un claro ejemplo de rivalidad.

- GRRRRR (Yo soy el macho alfa… ¡no tu Naruto y si te atrevez a volver te mato)- Kiba gruñe como bestia.

De regreso en la aldea de la Arena:

- ¡el Kazekage y un sanin!- Madara se ríe un poco- ¡curiosa protección para un Jinchuuriki!

- ¡mas que un Jinchuuriki es mi alumno!

- más que tratarse de otro Jinchuuriki como yo, es mi amigo.

- Gracias, Gaara, Jiraiya…- Naruto se limpia una lagrima

- ¡deja de sentimentalismos y vamos a patearle todo lo que se le llama CULO!- grito Jiraiya.

- ¡Si!

Una gran batalla esta apunto de empezar.


	6. Un amor imposible: parte final

Un amor imposible. 3ra parte.

BOOOOM

- ¡maldita sea!- Lee se cubre el rostro tras evadir una granada de arcilla de Deidara.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿muy explosivo para ti?

- ¡cállate!

Lee empieza a correr evadiendo todas las granadas que Deidara le lanza. Cada explosión va destruyendo más y más edificios.

- … (¡no puedo seguir evadiendo sus ataques… de ser así la aldea pagaría las consecuencias!)

Lee se detiene y pega un salto, llega justo a la misma altura en la que Deidara esta flotando con su pájaro de arcilla y le arremete con una patada en el rostro. Deidara empieza a caer en precipicio mientras Lee logra caer justo en su pájaro de arcilla.

- … (rayos, es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta)- Deidara chasquea sus dedos y hace explotar su ave, Lee se va volando contra la torre del Kazekage. Sus ojos están en blanco y al chocar con la torre se crea un gran estruendo.

- JAJAJA¡eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer!

- Grrrr- Lee se pone de pie- ¡no he empezado todavía!

La bestia verde empieza a quitarse partes de su ropa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha:

- SE VA A DESNUDAR- grito TenTen que de inmediato acerco su rostro lo mas cerca que puede a la pantalla y con una baba bajándole por la boca.

- ¡genial!

- ¿eh?

Anko puso la misma cara de TenTen y se arrecosto a la pantalla.

- Grrr¿que diablos estas haciendo?

- ¡lo que quiera mocosa!

- ¡Lee Kun es mío así que lárgate de aquí!

- JA, yo hago lo que me venga en gana.

- GRRR, VIEJA VERDE

- ENANA.

Chispas salían de los ojos de ambas.

JOJO, nueva rivalidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Lee otra vez:

Lee se quita las pesas de sus brazos, piernas y el chaleco de Chunin, el cual estaba lleno de pesas.

BOOOM

Es el sonido del chaleco al caer al suelo.

- Esta vez no podrás darme…

- ¡Eso lo vere…!

Antes de Deidara terminara su oración, Lee ya había hundido su puño en el estomago de su rival. Deidara escupe un poco de sangre y casi de inmediato Lee le mete miles de golpes en todas partes, es tan rápido que parece una metralleta.

- ¡Y aun no termino, Huracan de La Hoja!

Lee manda a Deidara por los aires y de un salto lo agarra en el aire con sus vendas.

- ¡Loto primario!

Lee cae en el suelo a una altura de 3 kilómetros, inclusive el salió un poco lastimado de ese ataque.

- Mmm- Deidara esta sumamente herido.

- ¡Te gane, JAJAJA… Gai sensei!

- ¡cállate!- un avión de papel echo de arcilla toca el hombro de Lee y el sale volando hasta chocar contra una casa.

- ¡no me ganaras tan fácilmente!- Deidara se pone de pie y crea una serpiente de arcilla- ¡ve!

La serpiente muerde a Lee en el pecho y de inmediato explota.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji era sujetado por las marionetas de Sasori, como si se trataran de un pulpo.

- Ríndete, eres el más débil y no podrás derrotarme…

- ¡cállate!

Sasori abre su estomago y dispara una cuerda con un gancho al final. La cuerda se clava en el hombro derecho de Choji y el grita de dolo.

- Prepárate para morir, gordo…

- ¡go…GORDO!

Choji se agranda por completo y logra romper la marioneta que lo sujetaba, se convierte en un gigante. Le lanza un golpe y su puño gigante logra romper en partes el cuerpo de Hiruko.

- Grrr, esto no se ha acabado…

Sasori le dispara una red de su pecho. La red cubre al gigante Choji y de inmediato cae en el suelo. Sasori le dispara miles de Kunais de sus brazos y Choji ante el dolor, vuelve a la normalidad.

- ¡Te matare!- Sasori se acerca a Choji listo para atravezarlo con sus kunais.

- … (no tengo otra opción)- Choji se pone de pie y con unos movimientos de sus manos- ¡Nikudan Hari Sensha!

Choji se convierte en una bola gigante de picos. Sasori evade el ataque y de inmediato le logra sujetar con hilos dorados.

- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

- Son mis hilos de chakra…je, eres mío ahora…

Sasori obliga a Choji a clavarse un kunai en el pecho.

* * *

Madara esquiva un monton de golpes y patadas de Jiraiya y Naruto. Jiraiya le lanza golpes, Naruto le lanza patadas, es un ataque en equipo increíblemente rápido. 

- ¡vamos, eso es todo!- Madara evade todos los ataques de sus enemigos.

- ¡claro que no!

Jiraiya agarra el pie derecho de Naruto y lo empuja hacia arriba. En el aire Naruto alista su Rasengan.

- ¡JA, que táctica tan idiota!- Madara estaba apunto de ir por ellos cuando sintió un tiron de sus piernas.

- ¿ibas por alguien?- Gaara sujeta la pierna de Madara con su arena y de inmediato esta empieza a subir hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo y dejar su cara al descubierto- Naruto, Jiraiya, ahora…

- ¡Bien!- Jiraiya crea un Rasengan con sus manos.

- ¡Rasengan!- tanto Naruto como Jiraiya impactan el pecho de Madara con sus Rasengans.

- ¡Ataúd de Arena!

Los Rasengans impactan y craen una gran explosión. De inmediato una lluvia de arena rojiza cae por doquier.

- ¿ganamos?- pregunto Naruto.

- No… no lo creo- respondió Jiraiya que cayo inconsciente de inmediato y al poco tiempo de su cuerpo salió un gran charco de sangre.

- ¡Ero sanin!

- Naruto no debemos perder la concentración…

- ¿o si no que?- la voz de Madara se escucho justo detrás de Gaara.

Gaara intenta atacar con una ola de arena, pero Madara le mira directo a los ojos. Gaara no entiende que sucede, todo el lugar se torna de un extraño color rojizo.

- Kazekage, Gaara del Desierto… mi nombre es Tobi y soy un buen chico.

- ¿Qué?

De inmediato, la figura de Tobi desaparece y otra figura de Gaara reaparece.

- Gaara- dijo su gemelo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No me reconoces?

- No…

- Soy tu, el Shukaku…

- No, no puede ser…

- Si… si puede ser…

El Gaara con Shukaku se aproxima al otro Gaara y le clava una garra echa de arena. El Gaara original cae inconsiente.

- ¡Gaara!- grito Naruto.

- Esto es demasiado fácil…

- ¡maldición… Te matare!

- Si, usa tu nueva técnica, permíteme ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto, Naruto.

- ¡Rasen Shuriken!

Naruto dispara su técnica, Madara la recibe sonriendo. Una gran nube de polvo se forma en el hangar.

- …- Naruto respira lentamente, esta muy cansado, siente que sus brazos van a caerse en cualquier momento.

- Nada mal…

- ¡…!

- Si supieras usar esa técnica al máximo, existe la posibilidad de que me derrotes.

- … (no…. No puede ser)

- Así es Naruto…jaja, así es… ¡Magenkyo Sharingan!

La llamarada de su jutsu golpea a Naruto directamente. El rubio cae en el suelo muy lastimado, sus ojos están en blanco sin expresión. Madara rie y se acerca al cuerpo de Naruto.

* * *

- ¡No, Naruto Kun!- Hinata y Sakura gritaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a correr fuera de la muche dumbre. 

- ¿A dónde creen que van?- pregunto Tsunade sosteniéndolas del cuello.

- ¡Naruto Kun necesita ayuda!- gritaron a la vez.

- …

- ¡nosotras también iremos!- dijeron Ino y TenTen en coro.

- ¡Lee Kun esta en peligro y no puedo permitir que mi prometido sufra de esta forma!

- ¡Matara a Choji!

La mayoria de los chicos sonrien.

- Tranquilas… miren el televisor otra vez…- Tsunade sonríe.

Las 4 miran el televisor nuevamente.

* * *

Choji sostiene el Kunai con todas sus fuerzas, no va a clavarse nada en ningún lugar. 

- ¡¿Cómo puedes resistirte a mis hilos de Chakra?!

- Je, fácilmente… deseándolo…- Choji se libera de los hilos y lanza el Kunai a su derecha- ¡no quería usar esto!

Choji saca un paquete con tres píldoras, una roja, otra verde y una amarilla. Choji se lleva la roja a la mano.

- ¿sabes que es esto?

- Mmm

- Si lo sabes…- se come la píldora roja- ¡y ahora vas ver de que esta echa!

De repente una gran transformación sucede en Choji, deja de ser gordo y cambia súbitamente, le crecen alas de mariposa en la espalda.

* * *

- WAAAAAAAA, SI ANTES ESTABAS SUPER LINDO, AHORA LO ESTAS MAS- grito Ino con corazones en sus ojos. 

- ¡cierto!- grito Anko.

- Mmm- Ino la mira a los ojos.

- ¿si?

- No te metas conmigo…

- Grrrr

- Grrrr

* * *

Sasori dispara su cadena del estomago y engancha a Choji nuevamente. 

- Tu apariencia cambio, pero sigues igual de tonto.

- Gracias, haces justo lo que quiero… ¡Choodan Bakugeki!

Choji concentra todo su chakra en su puño derecho y con el izquierdo sujeta la cadena de Sasori y lo acerca a el.

- ¡TOMA!

El golpe le da directamente en la frente y Sasori cae en el suelo inconsciente.

- Bi… bien- Choji cae inconsciente.

* * *

Lee se pone de pie, esta mal herido. 

- ¡Te acabare con esta ultima explosión!

- Ja… eso lo veremos…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- El loto de Konoha, florece dos veces… ¡ahora veras a un ninja mas fuerte!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Deidara lo mira a los ojos- ¡Deja de bromear!

- ¡La Cuarta puerta, ABIERTA!

Lee se pone rojo y de un solo golpe tumba a Deidara.

- ARRG (¡¿Que diablos tomo este chico?!... ¡¿Cómo se ha vuelto tan rápido?!)

- ¡Y eso no es todo!

Lee le pega una patada y lo manda a volar.

- ¡Remolino de la hoja!

Lee rodea a Deidara y lo hace estrellarse contra el suelo. Deidara esta derrotado.

- ¡bien, he ganado, GAI SENSEI!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha:

- (lloriqueando) ESO ES LEE, DEMUESTRALE LO QUE SIMBOLICE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD- Gai estaba orgulloso de sus alumnos, lloriqueaba mientras cantaba esas porras.

- ¡Eso es Choji!- grito Ino.

- ¡adelante Lee!- dijo entusiasmada TenTen.

- ¡Naruto Kun, te amamos!- gritaron Sakura y Hinata.

- ¡LOS ODIAMOS!- gritaron todos los novios.

* * *

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo, Madara lo alza y se lo lleva al hombro. 

- Un Bijuu menos, jaja

- ¡sueltame!

- ¡¿Qué?! (¡¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?!)

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!- Naruto le mete un golpe con su manos en forma de garra.

Madara recibe el golpe en su mejilla derecha y cae rodando. Naruto tiene 5 colas fuera.

- ¡ya te lo dije, te matare!

- Mmm (¡a liberado chakra del Kyuubi!)

- ¡ARGGG!

Naruto se lanza al ataque y lo golpea tantas veces como le sea posible. Madara siente como cada una de sus partes es golpeada sin misericordia.

- ¡Rasengan!

El Rasengan golpea a Madara justo en el pecho y el sale volando.

- ¡Rasen Shuriken!

El Rasen Shuriken vuela al lugar en donde Madara estaba flotando y lo golpea. Madara explota.

* * *

¡eso es, Naruto Kun!- gritaron Hinata y Sakura en coro con unos corazones gigantescos saliendo de sus ojos. 

¡Esos son mis alumnos!- grito Gai lleno de orgullo.

¡en cuanto Choji regrese, lo abrazare y lo mimare y le dare de comer y lo bañare y lo…!- la lista de Ino prosigue hasta volverse obscena… cosa que no voy a poner.

¡Rock Lee Y TenTen por siempre!- grito la chica de las armas.

Mmm- Tsunade mira a Naruto- … (ya veo… Jiraiya, tu sabes mejor que yo lo que debemos hacer ahora)

* * *

En un llano del desierto al dia siguiente: 

Naruto, Lee y Choji se encontraban en la cima de una duna junto con Jiraiya y Gaara. Los 3 estaban muy lastimados, sus heridas no fueron atendidas por médicos y se mantenían en dolor.

- Ero sanin¡¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar con los demás, con Nyuu chan?!- le grito Naruto a su sensei.

- Naruto, Nyuu chan es la prometida de otro hombre, no te diré de cual aldea, pues no lo se.

Naruto se siente triste… bueno, ni modo, si no lo consigues a la primera, ve a la segunda.

- Eso aun no explica ¿Por qué somos los únicos que no están presentes en su celebración de honor?- pregunto Lee mientras se sostenía el codo.

- Verán, es verdad que Naruto logro derrotar a Madara gracias al Kyuubi, pero el no esta muerto, de echo no ha sufrido ni un rasguño.

- ¡¿pero como…?!- Choji se alarma.

- En tanto Naruto tenga el Kyuubi dentro… es muy posible que Madara les perseguirá…

- ¡maldición!- Naruto golpea el suelo.

- Naruto… creo que debes huir por un rato junto con tus amigos… no te acerces a Konoha por lo menos durante un año…

- ¡¿Por qué?!- demando Lee.

- Con Madara tras de ti… (suspira)… Konoha peligra, debes huir, un año y solo un año… después regresa a la aldea.

Naruto, Lee y Choji miraron decaídos el suelo del desierto, cuando Ero sanin hablaba con ese tono, era seria la cosa.

- Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi y Rock Lee, mi aldea estará en deuda con ustedes tres por siempre. Como Kazekage los condecoro héroes de la Arena.

Los 3 recibieron las medallas, les hubiera gustado recibirlas de otra forma, tal vez con una gran gala o ceremonia, no en el desierto.

- Bueno… deben irse- Jiraiya les da la espalda- los vere en un año.

- ¿Ero Sanin?

-Si Naruto…

- Protege a Hinata y a Sakura- dijo Naruto con lagrimones por la cara.

- Por favor Jiraiya sama, proteja a TenTen- dijo Lee jadeando mocos para evitar llorar.

- ¡y a Ino!- Choji lloriquea como un bebe.

BUAWAWAJAJAJA.

Los 3 amigos se abrazan mientras lloriquean.

- … ya dejen de llorar… ¡O ahora que recuerdo!

- ¿eh?- dijeron los 3 a la vez.

- En ciudad Tanzaku se organiza un festival y la ultima vez que fui 3 chicas preguntaron por Nabruto Uzumaki.

- ¡¿yo?!

- Así es, una se llamaba… Tomate, la otra… Repoyo y la ultima… Kitty o algo así

- ¿Cómo sabes que era conmigo?

- Me abofetearon lo suficientemente duro para saber que no era conmigo... (ese idiota de Kaiser me volvio a engañar con las fotos de Hinata y los videos de Neji y TenTen… grrrr… LO MATARE)

- ¿sucede algo ero sanin?

- … no… nada…

- Pos… ¡A Ciudad Tanzaku!


	7. El Festival

Bueno, en este capitulo hay la participación de 3 personajes de un amigo de la pagina, Kaiser of Darkness. Me agrado la idea. Otra cosa… a partir de esta capitulo, se termina la primera parte del Fic. La segunda transcurre 1 año después. La subiré en esta misma carpeta. Gracias.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5- El festival.

Naruto salía victorioso en la pantalla del televisor, Lee sonreía mal herido y Choji… el se veía mejor que nunca, acababan de derrotar a Deidara, Sasori y a Madara. De repente un control remoto sale volando y destruye el televisor.

- Gracias hermano, si no lo hubieses echo tu, lo hubiese echo yo- dijo Sasuke con un humor asesino.

- Estos ya se pasaron de la raya…- dijo Kiba gruñendo como perro.

- Si…- Neji mira por la ventana.

Las 4 chicas caminan por la acera delante de la lúgubre mansión Uchiha. Hinata iba súper sonrojada y con sus ojos blancos brillando como perlas, Sakura con ojos tan brillantes como diamantes y chispitas saliendo de ellos, Ino con una extraña sonrisa de alegría imborrable y con un poco de rubor rosa bajo sus ojos, TenTen sonría pícaramente pero de una extraña manera feliz que era algo extraña en ella, sus ojos estaban semi cerrados (o semi abiertos) y la luz del sol se reflejaba en su cuerpo. Con cada paso que daban se podían ver extrañas chispitas de color rosa salir de ellas. Anko se encontraba mirando el ocaso en un techo de alguna casa de Konoha, ella sola lanzaba mas chispas de color rosa y continuaba suspirando por el trió de perdedores.

- ¡no lo aguanto!- grito Neji.

- Itachi, hermano, que tal si contratamos a tu viejo amigo para que acabe con este problemita…

Buena idea Sasuke, jeje, Kisame se pondrá contento, desde que se mudo a Ciudad Tanzaku, no ha tenido nada mejor que hacer, excepto vender porquerías en el festival.

Itachi recibe el teléfono de mano de Neji y llama a Kisame

- …hola, si… claro te pagare…- Itachi sonríe- jaja, pronto esos tres conocerán la furia del mas grande sicario del mundo…

- Bien… muy bien- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Neji vuelve a observar por fuera de la ventana y las encuentra a las 4 observando el ocaso.

- ¡ese sol ocultándose!- dijo TenTen sonriendo- ¿me pregunto si el guapo, precioso, sensual, hermoso y tierno de Lee kun lo estará observando?

Respuesta…NO

* * *

- ¡Naruto volviste a destruir la carpa que nos dio Gaara!- Lee persigue a Naruto por el desierto sin piedad alguna. 

- ¡ya basta, por favor!- grito Naruto con lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos.

- (munch, munch) al menos ya no se mete con mis papitas- Choji se mete una mas a la boca pero antes de tragarla, un shuriken le rompe la bolsa y todo su contenido cae en la arena del desierto.

- ¡no Choji, perdona, ese Shuriken era para Lee!

- ¿papitas?- dijo Choji casi llorando.

Naruto empieza a retroceder lentamente.

- ¡MORIRAS NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Choji comienza a perseguirlo junto con Lee. Naruto se va llorando.

* * *

- Aaaa- suspira Ino- Choji… ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de lo caballeroso, lo bueno, lo amigable, honorable, lo sensible y bello que eres?

* * *

- ¡Te matare Naruto!- grito Choji con ojos inyectados en odio y malicia- ¡muerte al maldito usurpador de bocadillos! 

- AAAAAA- grito Naruto mientras corría por su vida.

* * *

- Y Narutito Kun- dijo Sakura con voz de picarona- ¡tan guapo, tan sexy, tan varonil!... ¡es todo un buen mozo! 

- Pu… pu…. Pues yo…. YO LO EXTRAÑO MAS.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¡Aquí vamos otra vez!- dijo TenTen mientras se golpeaba en la frente.

- ¡En cuanto Narutito Kun, regrese a Konoha, le voy a preparar un gran cena!- le grito Sakura a Hinata.

- ¡pu…pues yo… YO LE DARE DE COMER LLEVANDOLE LA COMIDA A ESA LINDA BOQUITA QUE TIENE, LE DARE LO QUE PREPARE CON TODO EL AMOR Y CARIÑO DEL MUNDO!- Hinata estaba apunto de explotar.

- ¡ …PUES YO… PUES YO LE PREPARARE UN BAÑO CALIENTITO Y LE TENDERE LA CAMA Y LIMPIARE- empieza a dudar, pero termina diciendo- LIMPIARE SU CASA HASTA QUE BRILLE!- es raro¿Quién carajos hace eso por amor?, ni mi novia y eso que la quiero mucho.

- ¡PUES YO… YO ARREGLARE SU CASA, CUANDO EL REGRESE TENDRA NUEVA PINTURA, NUEVO BAÑO, NUEVA CAMA Y UN GRAN YACUSI EN FORMA DE CORAZON EN SU CUARTO!

- JA, PUES ENTONCES YO… - Sakura se pone increíblemente roja- …YO… YO APRENDERE EL SEXY JUTSU POR EL!

Todas quedaron boquiabiertas, nadie en este mundo aprendería una técnica que te desnuda de tal forma.

- GRRRR, ERES UNA ARRASTRADA, CUALQUIERA.

- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE RECHAZADA?!

- ¡CUALQUIERA!- Hinata se pone de pie-¡CUALQUIERA, CUALQUIERA, CUALQUIERA!

- JA, SOLO LO DICES POR QUE TU NO AMAS TANTO A NARUTITO KUN COMO YO- Sakura estaba apunto de arrancarle la cabeza.

- ¡Te… te equivocas…!

- ¡… ¿a no?… ¿que vas a hacer?... el ataque de tocarte los dedos como una retrasada!- Sakura empieza a reír como loca.

- ¡cállate, si debo hacerlo, también aprenderé el sexy jutsu y le demostrare a Narutito Kun que soy mejor que tu…!- Hinata esta dudando de lo que esta apunto de decir, créanme, no debe decirlo… NO LO DIGAS- ¡... tu frente fue lo que hundió el Titanic!

Fin de la riña, Sakura le jala el pelo, Hinata le muerde la mano, Sakura empieza a darle de golpazos, Hinata usa su Juuken… ¿creo que ya se extralimito?... AUCH, o Dios mio… ¡cuanta sangre!

- Menos mal que con Lee Kun no paso estos problemas…

- O con mi Choji…

- Si… no puedo esperar a que regresen para abrasarlos y darles todo mi amor- dijo Anko.

TenTen, Ino y Anko comenzaron una buena pelea… justó ahí mismo.

Neji vuelve a mirar el televisor:

- AAAAA- grito de furia de los machos Hyuuga- ¡TenTen jamás peleo por mi!

- Hermano… vamos a matar a Naruto y a sus perdedores ¿cierto?

- Si… Kisame siempre cumple su palabra.

JAJAJAJAJA

Rieron todos los Ex en ese instante.

* * *

En Ciudad Tanzaku: 

La ciudad Tanzaku es una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo, llena de luz, borrachas, violencia, ladrones… bueno, todo lo que buena ciudad necesita. Pero ese no seria el día en que las cosas salieran mal. De hecho, era un día de festival.

- ¡Bien… debemos averiguar quienes son esas chicas que menciono Ero sanin!- grito Naruto que se puso un kimono rojo

- De acuerdo…- Choji llevaba un kimono azul- son tres para los tres.

- ¡si, vamos por azuquita!- Lee llevaba puesto un kimono verde…OBVIO.

Toda la ciudad celebraba por la llegada de la primavera, mucha gente baila en las calles y la alegría colectiva contamina a todos los presentes.

- La última vez que vine a esta ciudad, era un lugar lleno de casinos, a la abuela Tsunade le gusta apostar en este lugar.

- Mmm¿Naruto, Ero sanin no te dio ningún tipo de dato sobre las chicas?- pregunto Choji.

- … no… solo me dijo que eran como diosas…

- …- un gran chorro de sangre sale de la nariz de Choji.

En otro lugar del festival.

- Si… ya veo… bien, me hare cargo de tu "problemita" Itachi, pero debes asegurarte de pagarme… muy bien, el mejor sicario del mundo esta a tus servicios…- Itachi cuelga el teléfono- mmm, por fin… un poco de diversión, me estaba hartando de vender estos estúpidos peces… (que de por si nadie puede atrapar con una red de papel)

- Señor, mire¡atrape a uno!

- Si, si…claro, quédatelo niño- Kisame se pone d epie y abandona su puesto.

De vuelta con Naruto.

Naruto camina hasta un puesto que dice:

_Comida __extranjera__: Aldea de oculta de la Eterna Esperanza_

- Mmm, (¿me pregunto si tendrán Ramens?)

Lee, Naruto y Choji se sientan en el puesto.

- ¿Hola?

- Bienvenidos- dijo una chica de cabello rojo brillante- mi nombre es Tomoe… ¿en que puedo servirles? (maldita sea… me han hecho una camarera, UNA MALDITA CAMARERA)

Naruto se le queda viendo fijo, la chica esta dotada, solo eso dire… bueno… digamos que es "linda".

- … (esta bendita aldea de donde viene debe ser la aldea de las diosas)- pensó Naruto que empezó a sudar como loco y a tragar saliva de a monton.

- … (espero que sirvan buena comida)- pensó Choji.

- … (esta bonita… pero… no se, no me gustan las chicas con tanta pechonalidad)- Lee la mira un poco y saca un menú- ¡quiero el curri esperanzador!

- Desde luego señor… (seguimos en esta tontería en lugar de buscar al heredero… esto es ridículo)

- ¡Hola… mi nombre es Kitsumy, pero pueden llamarme Kitty!- grito una chica con cabello purpura detrás de una cocina de gas.

- … (¡maldito Ero sanin… me contagiaste tu perversión!)- Naruto empieza a babear como loco- mmm (me gustaría comer lo que sea que ella cocine)

- … (ojala sea buena cocinera… tengo hambre)- Choji mira el menú otra vez- ¡yo quiero Barbacoa!

- De inmediato (si no lo hacemos, lo mas probable es que nos coma a nosotras)- Tomoe mira a Kitty y le da la orden.

- … (y dale… ¿es que acaso en esa aldea solo hay de ese tipo de chicas?)- Lee mira un poco disgustado a Kitty.

- ¿y tu parasito?... ¿señor?- dijo Tomoe.

- ¡quiero un par de melones!- dijo Naruto babeando como un bebe.

- ¿disculpe?- pregunto Tomoe.

- … ¡digo!...- Naruto se asusta tanto que se sobre salta y golpea su cabeza contra el techo- dame un Ramen.

- Bien…- Tomoe da la última orden.

De repente sale una linda chica de cabello color oro, un cuerpecito esbelto y… con grandes atributos. La chica les sonríe y se presenta…

- ¡mi nombre es Tomoyo y desde mi aldea les vengo a entretener con mis malabares!

- … (¡SE ME PARA EL CORAZON!)- Naruto se sujeta el pecho- … (¡llámenme pervertido si quieren, pero esa chica esta…)

- … (¿Qué le pasa a Naruto?)- Choji mira la cara de incrédulo de su amigo.

- … (GENIAL¡ella es excelente haciendo malabares, la llama de la juventud…!)- Lee se pone de pie y con llamas en sus ojos le dice- ¡La llama de la juventud arde en ti!- pone su pose cool.

- ¡así es y también en ti, con muchísima intensidad!- la chica le responde con fuego en sus ojos e imita la pose cool.

- AAAA- Lee se pone rojísimo y levanta su pulgar…- ¡Eres una creyente!

- ¡así es!- Tomoyo se pone roja también y sujeta a Lee de las manos con mucha suavidad.

- ¡jamás en mi vida pensé que encontraría a alguien así!- Lee empieza a llorar con unos grandes ríos de lagrimas por todo su rostro.

- ¡¿Cómo te llamas amado mío?!- pregunto Tomoyo, llorando igual.

- ¡me llamo Rock Lee y te amo Tomoyo!- la abraza.

BOOOM, BOOOOM, BOOOM…

- … (¿de donde salen estos fuegos artificiales?)- Choji mira el cielo mientras engulle un pedazo de Carne barbacoa.

- Tomoyo… ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!- grito Tomoe.

- Nada… (snif)… ¡es que he encontrado el amor de mi vida!

- ¡¿Qué?!- Naruto se apoya a una pared deprimido- ... (el cejon ya tiene novia y me dejaron por fuera… NOOOOO)

- Tomoyo, suelta a ese chico insecto aun hay mucho por trabajar…- dijo Kitty muy seria.

- …- Choji mastica un poco y de repente- ¡…! (Tomate…Tomoe… Repollo… Tomoyo y la tal Kitty)- Choji mira a las 3 chicas- ¡ustedes buscan a Naruto Uzumaki!

Las 3 se quedan petrificadas y miran al gordito a los ojos.

- ¡el tipo que buscan es este imbécil que esta acá!- Choji agarra a Naruto y lo acerca a la mesa, el pobre Naruto esta llorando y mucho- ¡deja de llorar idiota, te están buscando!

- ¡…!- Naruto se pone muy feliz y de repente pone una voz seductora- si… ¿que desean?

- ¡deseamos que vengas con nosotras…!

- ¡POS CLARO CARIÑITO!- de repente Naruto se detiene… la imagen de Hinata y Sakura esperándolo en la entrada de Konoha, ambas le están sonriendo y mirándolo, ya no con ese típico enojo de Sakura o esa lastima que sentía Hinata al verlo, ahora su mirada es mas bien de… ¿amor? Estas imágenes le llegan a la cabeza y de inmediato la culpa lo detiene- no… lo siento, no puedo…

Naruto se suelta de Choji y se va caminando con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Mmm- Kitty suspira- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Nada… diría que… - Choji lo mira por unos instantes- diría que Cupido le recordó a quien le pertenece su corazón…- por unos instantes pensó en Ino y una pequeña lagrima se resbalo por su rostro.

- ¿disculpa?- Tomoe lo vuelve a ver- ¿vas a pagar eso, verdad?

- …- Choji se da cuenta que Lee esta demasiado ocupado besándose de lengüita con Tomoyo y que Naruto esta un tanto ocupado caminando sin sentimientos por unas calles vacías…- mmm- Choji agarra el plato de Lee y se lo come rápidamente, el Ramen de Naruto, se va en su garganta y…- … adiós…

Choji corre tan rápido que nadie logra verlo a tiempo.

- Grrr- Tomoe se pone furiosa y salta sobre la mesa- Kitty voy a matar al gordito, ya vuelvo.

- Bien… yo ire a buscar a Naruto sama.

Todos se van, Lee se da cuenta que el y Tomoyo están solos en el restaurante y un hilito de sangre le baja por la nariz.

- Mmm… (esto puede ser…¡el destino!)

- GUAU- Tomoyo lo suelta y mira el cielo nocturno completamente estrellado, sus ojos brillan como si fueran piedras preciosas y sonríe de tal manera que parece que va a morir super feliz, tiene un monton de rubor rojo en su rostro- Lee…GUAU… digo…GUAU- Tomoyo esta sorprendida de la calidad de beso que da Lee.

- ¿Mmm?... ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡¿ese fue tu primer beso?!

- Si… (es realmente patético que mi primer beso sea a los 17…)

- ¡Bueno, ya quiero ver como serás cuando tengas mas practica…!- Tomoyo lo abraza y lo vuelve a besar.

- … (algo me dice que de aquí no salgo vivo)- Tomoyo obliga a Lee a besarla.

Lee logra leer una carta en el escritorio de Kitty que dice:

_Pastillas para la Trip__l__e personalidad de __Tomoyo__… _

_PASTILLA ROJA para __Tohru__ (la otra personalidad de __Tomoyo__: se pone muy violenta y es peligrosa en __Taijutsu_

_Pastilla amar__illa para Tea: Ella es peligrosa e infantil__, solo eso debes __saber_

Lee mira la tarjeta otra vez:

- (¡sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!)

- Jeje- Tomoyo empieza a ponerse roja y desliza su mano sobre la cintura de Lee e intenta quitarle la camisa- quítate la camisa…

- Mmm (AY DIOS…, ESTO NO PUEDE SER BUENO)- Lee intenta soltarse, pero Tomoyo lo sujeta.

- ¡No intentes huir de mi, YO SOY TOHRU Y TE HARE MIO!

- … (¡mamá ayúdame!)

Lee logra soltarse pero justo cuando iba a salir corriendo, Tohru lo detiene de un golpe.

- ¡Vamos, todos los chicos buscan lo mismo…! – Tohru se rasga un poco su ropa y le cierra su ojo derecho muy pícaramente- ¿tu no?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA- Lee empieza a sangrar por la nariz, pero sabe que de quedarse va a morir ahí mismo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¿huir de mi?- Tohru se razga un poco mas de ropa y le vuelve a guiñar el ojo derecho.

- ¡Mmmm! (GAI SENSEI, AYUDEME…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con Naruto:

- Mmm- Naruto camina pensativo por los alrededores de la ciudad- … (Sakura chan, Hinata Chan…)

La luna esta plateada, el cielo lleno de estrellas, no puede dejar de pensar en ellas.

- …

- ¿Estas bien?- Kitty aparece detrás de el.

- Mmm- Naruto la mira por un rato.

- Mira, se que suena raro, pero debes venir con nosotras…

- No puedo…- la imagen de Sakura y Hinata dándole la mano le vino a la cabeza- simplemente no puedo…

- ¿sabes por que te buscamos?

- No…

- Naruto Uzumaki… eres el heredero al trono de nuestro aldea… es por eso que te necesitamos con nosotras…

- ¡…!- Naruto se sorprende y mucho.

- Ahora que lo sabes… ¿vendras?

- ¿Cómo sabes que es conmigo?

- ¿Eres a Naruto Uzumaki, verdad?

- Si…

- Entonces si eres la persona que busco…

Naruto no lo sabe, pero esta siendo observado por alguien, un hombre con apariencia de pez

- Mmm, ya veo… bien… eres mi presa enano…y me temo que príncipe o no, debo cumplir con lo prometido.

Kisame esta a punto de atacar….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto:

- ¡Ya déjame en paz!

- ¡¿vas a pagar la comida?!

- ¡pídeselo a Naruto, el tiene el dinero en su carterita de rana!

- PAGA LO QUE DEBES

- NOOOO

Choji corre de Tomoe como quien dice, el diablo me persigue.

Mensaje para Kaiser: dime si te agrado o si me falto algo, son tus personajes y necesito saber si se comportan según tus ideas. Gracias.


	8. Adios por ahora

8- Adios… por ahora.

- AAAAAAAAAA – grito Rock Lee que intentaba alejarse lo más que puede de la chica.

- ¡vamos Lee kun, no muerdo, jijiji!- Tohru se había rasgado la ropa por completo, ahora solo tenia la parte que le cubre el pecho y una parte de ropa tan pequeña que parece una minifalda, su Kimono rojo se había transformado en un bikini.

- ¡eso no te lo creo!- grito Lee y casi de inmediato salto sobre la mesa y con una potencia increíble, pego un salto, levanta su puño y con una super determinación (mas bien para evitar que lo violen) empieza a mover sus manos- ¡vamos, vamos, aun que sea un mísero clon… ¡POR FAVOR!

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿no puedes usar genjutsus, guapo?- Tohru ya estaba en el aire justo a su lado y mirándolo con ojos de malicia.

- … (glup…)… (¡mami!)

Tohru le arremete una patada en la cabeza y Lee cae justo en el mismo puesto de antes, la diferencia es que al caer crea un gran cráter, como si fuera un meteoro. Tohru cree que con eso Lee ya se calmara, pero…

- ¡AUCH!- Lee se sujeta la cabeza y empieza a llorar de dolor, se forma un gigantesco chichón en la parte golpeada- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

- … (¡vaya!... je, creí que este chico era un debilucho… ¡genial…!)- Tohru mira a Lee de una manera aun mas pervertida.

- … (no me gusta esa mirada)… ¿Q…Que… estas viendo?

- Nada…jeje… solo que ahora me atraes mas que antes…

- … (o…Dios…mío… AUXILIO)

Tohru sujeta a Lee de el pantalón y le manda un golpe directo en la quijada.

- Mmm- Lee mira a Tohru y se pone en posición de combate- ¡jamás peleo con chicas, pero tu te estas extralimitando!

- ¡genial… veamos como peleas, lindura!

- Grrrr (¡TenTen dame fuerzas!)- Lee arremete una gran combinación de golpes, Tohru logra bloquear todos los golpes.

Lee le tira el ultimo golpe, pero Tohru sujeta su puño y a gran velocidad lo jala hacia ella y con todas sus fuerza se abalanza sobre el. Lee cae en el suelo y Tohru termina encima de el en una pose… un tanta "sugestiva".

- ¡ves… no es tan difícil!- Tohru sin querer (queriendo) le clava las uñas en los hombros.

- Mmm (¡Gai sensei, necesito ayuda!)- Lee dispara un chorro de sangre de su nariz.

- Mmm… eso que sale de tu nariz lo dice todo… Lee Kun…- Tohru sonríe malévolamente y se acerca a sus labios- dame un beso como los que le diste a Tomoyo… jeje, a ella le gustaron bastante…. Por algo será… jeje…

- ¡NOOOO!- Lee logra soltarse y de inmediato salta hacia atrás- ¡si no puedo derrotarte con mi estilo… lo hare con otro!

- Mmm (¿a que se refiere?)

Lee se acerca a la caja registradora y saca una gran botella de sake, al lado hay una de tequila y otra de ron. Para estar seguros de que va a salir vivo, SE TOMA LAS 3.

- Mmm- Tohru mira impactada a Lee mientras toma mas y mas licor- ¿Qué estas haciendo?... AAAA, es para que no te duela… tranquilo… solo te dolerá un poco…

- HIC- Lee mira a Tohru con una mirada de odio gigantesca- HIC… ¡¿Quién diabloj ej esta mocoja?!...HIC

- Mmm (¿Qué rayos le esta pasando?)

- HIC… GAI SENSEI…HIC… MIRE A SU…HIC… ALUMNO

Lee corre hacia Tohru empieza a hacer una extraña combinación de golpes y patadas que logran confundirla.

- (¡Qué gran golpe!)- Tohru se limpia un poco la sangre de la boca- (mmm¿Qué estilo de combate es este?)

- HIC… MALDITO NEJI… HIC…. TE QUEDASTE… CON…ella…. TenTen… te am…zzzzzz

Lee cae al suelo dormido.

- Mmm (esto es demasiado fácil)

Tohru se acerca con una cara de picarona y justo cuando va a rematar a Lee.

- HIC… TE LO CREISTE… HIC- Lee le lanza una buena cantidad de patadas.

- ARRG- Tohru cae casi vencida- (esto debe ser el tan popular Suiken… jeje, este chico conoce un estilo mas que yo… ahora me estas gustando mas, Lee kun)

- HIC… BUENOJ… HIC… ¿en conde etoy?- Lee se sienta en el suelo y mira a ambos lados pensativo.

- … (es una trampa y no caeré en ella)- Tohru se mantiene en pose de combate.

- Mmm…zzzzzz- Lee empieza a roncar…

- … (¿esto es una broma?)

Tohru camina decidida hasta Lee cuando…

BANG

Un golpe salió de Lee y Tohru cae inconsciente, Lee no lo noto, pero había superado la super fuerza de Tsunade o de Sakura…

- HIC… SHA TEN GANE…HIC… SOLO POR QUE… HIC… TU Y TUS… HIC… AMIGAS… HIC… USAN COPAS +B… HIC… NO LES DA EL…. ¿en conde etoy?...zzzzzz

Esta vez es Lee quien de una buena vez se queda dormido y no es capaz de decir nada mas…

- Mmm- Tomoyo se despierta- … espero que Tohru no allá asustado a Lee kun…- Tomoyo se toma las píldoras para evitar a sus contra partes.

Tomoyo se fija en Lee y lo encuentra dormido y con un extraño olor a alcohol.

- Vaya… Lee kun derroto a Tohru… jamás había pasado antes- ella lo mira un poco y por ultimo... ¿sonríe?- jeje, Lee Kun es muy guapo… ¡La llama de la juventud brilla en el!

- ¡si…!- grito Lee y de inmediato se despertó, pero al ver a Tomoyo prefirió volver a dormirse…- ¡¿Por qué me desperté?!

- …- Tomoyo pone cara de picara y empieza a gatear en dirección a Lee- jeje, Quédate quieto Lee Kun, yo no soy como mi otra yo, no te morderé… mucho…

- ¡NOOO! (¡se veía tan linda… ahora prefiero volver y enfrentar la ira de Neji!)

Se cierra la puerta del restaurante y dejémoslo ahí por ahora…

* * *

Mientras tanto con Naruto: 

Naruto esta confundido con la propuesta de Kitty. Por un lado… si va con ellas¿tendrai que quedarse en su aldea y gobernar por siempre o no?

- … (no quiero dejar ni a Hinata chan ni a Sakura Chan)- Naruto mira a Kitty- dos personas muy especiales para mi me esperan en mi aldea… lo siento, pero no puedo.

- Mmm- Kitty se da cuenta que el chico no va a ir por las buenas y alista una extraña arma que libera chispas.

- Justo en ese instante Naruto dobla la esquina y regresa al restaurante.

- Mmm- Naruto le dirirge la mirada a Kitty- vamos, no creo que se buena idea dejar tu puesto con esos dos ahí…

- Mmm, tienes razón…- Kitty guarda su arma y se dirige a su negocio.

* * *

Mientras tanto Choji: 

- AAAAA (¡¿de donde saca energías esta loca?!)

- ¡Paga lo que debes!

Tomoe salta y saca 2 katanas de su cintura. Intenta cortar a Choji, pero el logra (de milagro) evadir sus ataques.

- ¡paga!

- …- Choji saca algo de su kimono, una cajita- mmm…- la abre y Tomoe la mira impaciente- ¡toma!

Saca una monedita que explota y todo se llena de humo.

- ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

Choji corria unos 200 metros delante de ella. Tomoe lo nota y casi al instante lo alcanza.

- ¡Nikudan Sensha!- Choji se combierte en una gran pelota e intenta aplastar a Tomoe.

- ¡que jutsu tan estúpido!

Tomoe lanza una bolita roja al suelo y cuando Choi hace contacto con ella, explota con una magnitud impresionante.

- Bueno… te llevare de regreso al puesto y veremos que puedes hacer para pagarnos…

Tomoe sujeta a Choji del cuello y se lo lleva arrastrando.

* * *

En el restaurante, 2 horas después: 

- Mmm- Naruto intenta abrir la puerta, pero esta cerrada con mucha fuerza.

- ¿Qué raro?... debería estar abierta- Kitty trata de abrir, pero no puede.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Tomoe que venia arrastrando a Choji.

- No se abre- dijo Naruto.

- Pos… háganse a un lado- Tomoe pone unos explosivos y espera unos segundos… BOOOM… se abre la puerta…

Lee esta en posición fetal, con la cara llena de marcas de besos, con un mantel cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y bastante despeinado, parece decir cosas como-¡perdóname TenTen, Perdóname!

- Mmm- Kitty mira a Lee- ¿Tohru?

- …- Lee la mira un tanto perturbado.

- Nop…- respondió Tomoe- fui la alterna tonta de Tomoyo- dijo Tomoe al analizar el lápiz labial de las marcas de besos que cubrían el rostro de Lee.

- ¡¿Tomoyo hiso esto?!- grito Kitty.

- Sip… es raro, pero ella es un ser humano también… jeje- Tomoe se rie con cara de pervertida- maldita idiota, abusadora…

- Mmm (maldito perro suertudo)- pensó Choji al ver a Lee agachado en la esquina oscura.

- … (¡Lee es mas seductor de lo que pensé!)- pensó Naruto mientras intentaba no reírse de su amigo.

- …TenTen, perdón… - Lee mira a todos un poco rojo y vuelve a mirar a Naruto- … no es que no me… bueno… DEJA DE VERME- Lee se cubre aun más con el mantel.

Se abre una puerta y sale Tomoyo, sonriendo BASTANTE y con un poco de rubor rosa bajo sus ojos, lleva puesto el kimono verde de Lee.

- … hola- saluda a todos.

- ¿To…Tomoyo?- dijo Kitty asombrada y algo asqueada.

- Sip- dijo la chica sin parar de sonreír.

- Jeje¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- dijo Tomoe con mirada de mala asesina.

- Nada… jiji, digamos que ya se porque lo llaman "La bestia verde de Konoha"- se va riendo, aun que Lee mas bien esta bastante perturbado.+

- ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO EN ESTE RECINTO, MALDITA ESTUPIDA!- le grito Tomoe a Tomoyo.

- Lee…- Naruto se acerca con cara de travieso y le pregunta- ¿Cómo es?

- Mmm- Lee lo mira- ¡prefiero no hablar de ello!

Por fuera del puesto:

Kisame espera el momento oportuno para atacar.

- Duerman bien, esta será su ultima noche juntos…- dijo Kisame que creo 9 clones de agua y los mando a cada esquina del callejón en donde servían sus alimentos- Porque mañana todos van a morir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. 

Naruto se estira un poco y se rasca el trasero, mira a todas direcciones en busca de desayuno.

- Mmm

- ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto Choji que se despertaba.

- No… soñé toda la noche con… ellas

- Mmm, si… lo mismo pasó conmigo- Choji se va de la cocina y busca el baño.

- … (Hinata chan… en mi sueño, tu peleabas con Sakura chan por mi… le gritabas cosas como frente de Marquesina y ella te gritaba Rechazada… je, menos mal que solo es un sueño… ellas jamás pelearían por un perdedor como yo)- Naruto sonríe un poco.

- ¡ya déjame en paz!- grito Lee con su ropa ya puesta.

- ¿Por qué, Lee Kun?- Tomoyo salía sosteniéndose del brazo derecho de Lee y arregostando su cabeza en su hombro, con un poco de rubor rojo en su cara.

- Jeje, parece que la dejaste encantada, Lee…- Naruto sonríe como tonto.

- ¡cállate, ya ni me acuerdo que fue lo que hice, estaba medio borracho!

- Nop, no lo recuerdas… jiji, pero yo si- Tomoyo lo mira con los ojos semicerrados.

- ¡¿es por eso que entraste en mi cuarto durante la noche y te metiste en mi cama?!

- Si…- Tomoyo le cierra el ojo derecho.

- ¡sabes no pude dormir durante toda la noche, te estuve vigilando!

- Sip, por eso no llegamos a nada…

- Mmm- Lee se pone rojísimo- … (¡quítenmela de encima, AHORA!)

- JAJAJA- Naruto ríe como loco en una clara burla a su pobre compañero.

Choji entra a la cocina con Kitty y Tomoe.

- Bueno… ¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto?- pregunto Choji.

- …- Naruto lo había pensado durante toda la noche… ¿Qué hacer?

- Piénsalo bien…- dijo Kitty.

- Mmm

BOOOM

- ¿que fue eso?- dijeron Tomoe y Choji al mismo tiempo.

Afuera solo se escuchan los gritos de terror de la gente. Naruto y los demás salen del local y corren hacia afuera.

- ¡¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?!- gritaron en coro.

Uno de los clones sale disparado hacia Naruto, Tomoe le lanza una bomba y lo esfuma.

- ¡cobarde!- grito la chica y pego un salto, una vez en el aire comenzó a lanzar miles de pequeñas bombas al aire, las corta todas con sus katanas- ¡Kitty!

- ¡Si!- Kitty saca el extraño aparato y unas extrañas arañas salen de ella- ¡Arañas tama, adelante!

Las arañas crean redes que rodean a Tomoe y al hacer contacto con los trozos de bombas cortadas se prenden en fuego.

- Mmm –Kitty comienza a mover sus manos y guía el fuego a través de las redes echas por las arañas.

- Tomoyo, TU TURNO.

- ¡bien!

Tomoyo usa 4 cristales y crea un cubo en el cual encierran a Kisame.

- ¡Lock!- grito Tomoyo.

- Bien… adelante

El fuego sigue por los hilos hasta hacer contacto con Kisame y sus clones. Kisame sonríe.

BOOOOM

Una gran explosión se escucho, pero toda quedo dentro de la jaula creada por Tomoyo.

- ¡listo!- grito Tomoe.

- ¡in…increíble!- dijo Naruto.

- … (es impresionante…)- pensó Lee muy serio.

- ¡te gusto Lee Kun!- Tomoyo le vuelve a guiñar el ojo derecho.

- … (pensándolo bien… VAMOS KISAME)

- ¡no solo saben cocinar!- exclamo Choji.

- ¡claro que no!- sonrió Kitty.

- ¿creo que están celebrando muy temprano…?

Kisame estaba sobre todos ellos en el techo de su restaurante.

- Gran trabajo de equipo… ¿pero?... demasiado lento.

- ¡callate!- grito Tomoyo cuando en el horizonte se formo una gran ola de agua, la ola se llevo a las 3 chicas y las encerró dentro de busbujas de agua.

- ¡sueltalas!- grito Naruto.

- Vamos… trata…

- ¡Rasengan!

- ¡Choodan Bakugeki!

- ¡Huracan de la hoja!

Los 3 ataques fueron dirigidos hacia Kisame, que los esquivo con suma facilidad. De inmediato reapareció detrás de Choji, Lee se lanzo sobre el y le lanzo cuanto golpe pudo.

- Mmm- Kisame saca su espada y golpea a Lee.

- ARGG.

- ¡NIKUDAN HARI SENSHA!

Choji intenta aplastar a Kisame, pero el lo evade y lo golpea con su espada, Choji cae derrotado.

- Mmm- Naruto mira a Kisame.

- ¡ja!... necesitan mas practica, su trabajo en equipo es una total porquería- Kisame le empieza a cuchillar con su espada Naruto cae derrotado.

- …- Naruto quiere moverse, pero esta paralisado.

J- eje, quedate quieto chico, será mas fácil así…

- No…Hi…Hinata Chan…Sa…Sakura Chan…

- …Ino…- Choji esta seriamente lastimado.

- TenTen- Lee escupe sangre.

- Mmm… ya veo… JAJAJAJA- Kisame empieza a reir.

El trio lo mira a los ojos.

- Esas son las chicas de las que Itachi habla…. Jeje¿Por qué ellas querrian estar con unos fracasados como ustedes?... ¡mirense!

- Grrr- Naruto quiere callarlo.

- … débiles¡hasta estas chicas son mas fuertes que ustedes!... JAJAJA… son unos cobardes, nunca dijeron sus sentimientos y ahora la pagan caro por no hacerlo, por no tener el valor de mirarlas a los ojos y decirles, lo mucho que las aman...

- Mmm- Lee se siente terrible.

- ¡¿esperaban que sucediera un milagro?!... ¡¿Qué un dia ellas simplemente los quisieran?!... JAJAJA… por favor, ustedes son tontos, ñoños, débiles, feos y estúpidos… ¡¿Quién se fijaría en ustedes tres?!... ¡apuesto que ni siquiera la mocosa que le hace ojitos a ese cejon de alla le quiere de verdad, es neta atracción física y ya…!

- Ca…cállate- dijo Naruto moviéndose un poco.

- Mejor acéptenlo, si siguen con vida, moriran solos… mueran ahora con dignidad y nieguen sus destinos… y tal vez, puedan ser felices en el otro mundo…

- Mmm- Los 3 miran a Kisame, están a punto de llorar.

- Bien… así esta mejor…

Justo cuando Kisame va a atravesarles…

- ¡mmm!- Lee sujeta la mano de Kisame con fuerza, Choji le arrebata la espada y Naruto le agarra el cuello.

- ¡eres un idiota al creer que con esas palabras de mierda nos ibas a convencer de dejarte lastimarnos!- Naruto golpea a Kisame en la quijada y lo manda a volar.

- ¡Huracán de la Hoja!- Lee lo envía al cielo- ¡Loto Primario!- mientras van cayendo- ¡sabemos que la vida es dura… pero el rendirse y dejar que todo lo malo nos afecte, esa es la solución del cobarde!- Lee impacta a Kisame con el suelo.

- ¡Si la vida te escupe, sonriele, si la vida te sonríe, sonríe con mas fuerzas, PERO NUNCA TE RINDAS!- grito Choji- ¡Choodan Bakugeki!

El golpe impacta a Kisame y lo manda hacia Naruto.

- ¡si la tristeza te azota, mírala con detenimiento y grítale, "eres una maldita porquería y aun que a veces me hagas llorar, NUNCA PODRAS GANARME, MALDITA", esfuérzate por lo que quieras, lucha hasta el fin y no dejes que nadie ni nada se interponga en tu camino, gana por ti y por quienes te rodean y serás el hombre mas poderoso del mundo!- Naruto forma un Rasengan en sus manos- ¡ese es nuestro camino ninja, esa es nuestra vida!- Naruto le impacta el Rasengan en la espalda- ¡Rasengan!

Kisame escupe sangre y sale volando.

- Mmm (Naruto sama… ¡que guapo eres!)- pensó Kitty dentro de la burbuja de agua con una sombra roja bajo sus ojos.

- … (ese gordo… no me ha pagado… pero siento…. Siento… ¿Qué puedo perdonarle esa deuda?... ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi corazón?!)- Tomoe se sonroja al ver a Choji.

- … (Lee kun…)- Tomoyo se sonroja al mirar al cejon.

- ¡Y PARA TU INFORMACION… NO SOMOS Y NUNCA SEREMOS LOS PERDEDORES DE LOS QUE HABLAS, MALDITO PESCADO!- gritaron en coro los 3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente:

- Muy bien… iremos…- dijeron los 3.

- ¡en serio!- dijeron LAS 3 con un rostro de niña ilusionada- (ejem) digo… que bien- dijeron fingiendo que no le daban importancia al asunto.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos allá?- pregunto Choji.

- Pues…mmm… bueno… erg… yo…mmm- Tomoe estaba tan sonrojada que no podía ver a Choji a la cara- ¡van a entrenar para mejorar su trabajo en equipo!- termino diciendo, tomando todo el valor posible.

- … si… es….bu….bu…bueno, les… falta, mmm, un poco de ayuda en…- Kitty mira a Naruto de arriba abajo, mas de abajo que de arriba… BUENO, solo lo miraba de la cintura para abajo-… en su coordinación como equipo…- termino diciendo sonrojada.

- MMM, tiene razón, además…- Lee mira el sol saliendo por el horizonte- … ese tipo aun nos persigue…

- Bien… vámonos…- dijo Tomoyo sin quitar la mirada de Lee- … (no dejare que se me escape)

Todos agarran sus cosas… Naruto mira el horizonte, Lee lo imita, Choji también:

- … (Ino… volveré por ti)- pensó Choji.

- … (un año, TenTen, un año mas)- pensó Lee.

- … (Hinata Chan, Sakura Chan… Adiós…por ahora)

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**


	9. De regreso a Konoha

Esta es la introducción a la segunda parte: no va a ver mucho humor, solo una intro y nada mas, esperen y ya se me ocurrirá algo.

9- Introducción... otra vez…

El sol brilla, las nubes están despedjadas, era un gran dia en Konoha.

O SIIII- grito un chico rubio que llevaba una gabardina negra con nubes rojas- ¡estamos devuelta…!

Si… ¡ya quiero ir a casa y ponerme mis pesas para caminar!- dijo un chico con cabello de jícara y con una gabardina igual, negra con nubes rojas.

¡yo quiero una gran cena de mi madre!- dijo un chico de cabello largo y de igual gabardina.

¡Un buen Ramen estaría excelente, nadie en todo el mundo los hace mejor que Ichiraku!- grito el rubio.

¡VAMOS!- gritaron en coro y entraron caminando en la aldea.

Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Sakura y Anko se encontraban comiendo en Ichiraku. Hinata miraba a Sakura de manera hostil, Sakura le devolvía la mirada, Ino comía su ramen junto con TenTen y solo pensaban en comer, Anko se dedicaba a mirar el caldo del ramen sin sentir ni pisca de hambre. Las 5 llegaron a la conclusión que en un año esos 3 no habían llegado, por ende no regresarían.

Hinata- Sakura la mira desafiante.

¿Si Sakura?- respondió Hinata.

¿me pasas la salsa?- pregunto Sakura.

¡claro... (frente de marquesina)!

¡gracias… (rechazada)!

Mmm… ya basta, ustedes saben que Naruto no va a regresar- dijo TenTen.

Eso no quita que esta "operada" sea una rechazada…

¡¿A quien le dices operada, frentona?!

¡a ti!

GRRRRRR- se gruñen entre si.

¡Un Ramen con carne!- grito el chico rubio.

Claro…-respondió el cocinero.

Las chicas se fijan en el chico rubio.

… (¡que guapo es!)- pensó Sakura.

… (¡es muy lindo!)- pensó Hinata.

¡a mi uno de huevo!- grito el chico de cabello largo.

… (¡corazón quédate quieto, que te me escapas del pecho!)- pensó Ino y empezó a babear en la mesa.

… (ese chico es mi tipo)- pensó Anko y miro con ojos de mala al chico de cabello largo.

¡Deme uno de pollo, bien cargado!- grito el chico con cabeza de jícara.

… (¡que lindo es ese!)- pensó TenTen con corazones en sus ojos.

… (¡voy a crear clones para andar con ambos!)- pensó Anko mirando con sadismo al chico con cabello de Jicara.

Los 3 chicos comen, las 4 solo pueden observar a los 3 con la impresión de enamoradas más grande del mundo.

Bueno… vamos a visitar al sensei- dijo el chico jícara.

Los 3 abandonan pagan sus ramens y abandonan el puesto, las 4 tienen la boca mas abierta que un dibujo animado.

¡vieron eso!- dijo Sakura- ¡ese rubio era guapísimo (casi tanto como Naruto Kun)!

¡Siiii, era precioso (como lo era Naruto Kun)!- dijo Hinata.

¡y ese de cabello largo… UFFF, rellenito pero muy bien cuidado, se le notaban los músculos!- dijo Ino quitándose sus babas- ¡como lo fue mi Choji!

¡SIII, me gustan los robustos!- dijo Anko comiéndose con la mirada al gordito de cabello largo.

¡y ese con cabello de hongo… AAAA!- TenTen suspira- … ¡¿vieron que físico tiene, parecía un atleta?!...- TenTen suspira nuevamente.

Je, si… a ese lo dejaría darme clases de Sexjutsu…- dijo Anko.

… MALDITA PERVERTIDA…- grito TenTen y le metió un golpe directo en la frente.

Comenzó una lucha en medio Ichiraku en la que la mayoría de sus clientes tuvieron que salir corriendo.

* * *

Los 3 llegan a una casa de madera en medio del bosque y tocan a la puerta. 

¡si ya voy!- grito Gai sensei desde adentro.

Gai abre la puerta y mira a los 3 extrañado.

¡lo siento, aquí no hay nada para comer, largo!- les cierra la puerta de golpe y los 3 caen patas pa atrás.

¡Gai sensei abra la puerta, aquí estamos sus alumnos!

¡¿Qué?!

Gai corre y abre la puerta de golpe, sostiene a una niñita bebe en sus brazos.

¡Lee!

¡Sensei!

Lee y Gai se abrazan como en antaño y dejan que las lagrimas de uno mojen al otro.

¡Choji, Naruto!- Gai intenta abrazar a sus otros 2 estudiantes, pero los dos se apartan de inmediato.

No gracias- dijeron en coro Choji y Naruto..

Bueno… ¡mira hijita, ellos son los héroes de Konoha!- Gai empieza a jugar con los dedos de su hijita, una bebe de un año de edad que tenia cabello rojo y las cejas encrespadas de su padre.

¡¿ella es su hija?!- Lee se le acerca- ¡que linda es!

SIII, SI TAN SOLO SU MADRE ESTUVIERA AQUÍ PARA VERLA…- Gai empieza a llorar.

¡no me diga que ella…!- Choji queda impactado.

ELLA MURIO EN EL PARTO… BWAAAAA

BWAAAA- Lee llora junto con Gai.

Gai sensei… de haberlo sabido…- Naruto se pone triste y mira a su maestro.

No… - limpiándose el llanto- … lo que pasó, pasó y ya… no hay nada que hacer…

¡Gai!- Kakashi sale de la nada.

Kakashi…

… (esos tres me son familiares)- Kakashi mira a los 3 con una mirada inquisidora- la Hokage nos llama…

Bien… nos vemos luego chicos…

¡… (ellos son…)!- Kakashi saca su kunai- ¡ustedes son…!

Kakashi sensei…- Naruto se le acerca- se que usted y nosotros no nos llevamos bien… pero…

Mmm- Kakashi esta decidido a cortarle el cuello.

Tome esta ofrenda de paz- Naruto le da un libro.

…- Kakashi lo mira- es… ES…

TACTICAS ICHA ICHA 3: LA VENGANZA.

AAAAAA- Kakashi lo agarra y lo comienza a leer- ¡quedan perdonados!- empieza a besarle los pies.

… basta- dijo Naruto que miro confundido a Kakashi.

Bueno… vámonos… ¡Shizune!- grito Gai y la ayudante de la Hokage salió de la casa junto con Iruka- cuida a Rin, esta bien…

Claro- respondió Shizune y de inmediato miro a los 3- ¡HOLA, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO VIENEN POR ACA!

Hola Shizune- respondió Naruto.

Jeje¿que hay chicos? O… ¿debería decir… héroes?- Iruka le sonríe a sus ex alumnos.

¿heroes?- Naruto se pone un dedo en la boca- ¿a que se refiere?

Bueno… digamos que su hazaña en la arena no fue lo único que llego por aca- Iruka les cierra el ojo derecho y entra en la casa junto con Shizune.

Mmm- Choji mira a Naruto- ¿pos ahora que hacemos?

Mmm- Naruto se pone a pensar- primero…

Si- dijeron Lee y Choji.

¡quitémonos estas gabardinas, dan mucho calor!

Bueno…

Se las quitan…

¿ahora?...

Bueno… ¡es que en serio!... podrán ser marca Akatsuki, peor son incomodas…

Si… y…

¡600 monedas a la basura!- grito Naruto- ¿quien diablos diseño esto?

…- Choji mira a Naruto con un tanto de incomprensión.

¡no debimos comprárselo a esa vendedora, son horribles!

BANG Choji agranda su puño y lo manda a volar.

Naruto… cállate- dijo Choji y se fue caminando junto con Lee a su hogar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Choji

¡Mamá, Papá!- Choji grito y de inmediato bajaron los Akimichis para recibirlo con brazos abiertos.

HIJO MIO (MUAC)- su madre lo beso.

¡Ya volviste Choji!- Su padre le da una palmada en la espalda- ¡QUE BIEN!

Jeje, gracias, yo también los extrañe- Choji loa abraza.

Bueno, hijo… ¿Por qué no se van a celebrar que regresaron?

¡¿podemos?!- gritaron Lee y Naruto.

¡claro!- El padre de Choji sonríe.

SABEN LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA- Choji sonríe y mira a sus amigos.

KARAOKE- gritaron los 3.

* * *

Llegada la noche, Naruto, Lee y Choji se fueron de fiesta. En un pequeño bar donde había Karaoke. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y TenTen fueron a ese lugar también en busca de algo que hacer. 

Cielos… que aburrido- Ino mira a todos lados- no hay nada que hacer…

¡¿Que tal si vamos al Karaoke?!- dijo TenTen.

Mmm, no lo creo esos borrachos de alla lo van a utilizar- Sakura fulmina con la mirada a 3 borrachos que están parándose en la tarima.

Esta va para las 2 chicas que… HIC… quiero con todo mi corazón…- Naruto agarro el micrófono.

¡y para ti… HIC… MI…HIC… GUERRERA… HIC- Lee intenta mantenerse de pie.

¡y para…HIC… la chica… HIC… que me mantuvo… HIC…despierto miles de Noches… HIC…!- Choji comienza a poner la música.

Mmm- Sakura los mira más de cerca- ¡son los chicos de esta mañana!

Las otras los miran con detenimiento.

Opening de Dragon Ball GT (es un Karaoke, no me miren así):

Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente - Naruto  
A mi corazón vendrá encantado- Lee  
Ven toma mi mano…- Choji.

PARA UNIRTE Y ESTAR FELIZ EN LA OSCURIDAD….- Los 3.

En el primer instante que te volví a encontrar… - Naruto.  
Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar…- Lee.  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mi…- Choji.

Quiero saber…- Naruto.  
Si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar…- Lee.  
Si me da tu mano, te llevare…- Choji  
Por un camino cubierto de Luz y Oscuridad…- Naruto.

Tal vez sigas pensando en el…- Choji.  
No puedo yo saberlo, pero se que entiendo…- Naruto.  
¡Que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallaras!- Lee

Mi corazón encantado vibra, con el polvo de esperanza y magia…- Los 3.

Del universo que…- Naruto.  
Ambicionan todos conocer…- Lee.

VOY A AMARTE PARA TODA LA VIDA…- Choji.  
NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO TE INTERESE…- Lee.  
VEN TOMA MI MANO…- Naruto.

PARA UNIRTE Y ESTAR POR FIN SIN OSCURIDAD…- Los 3.

Es extraño, pero justo cuando los 3 terminaron de cantar. Las 4 chicas se sonrojaron tanto que ya no parecían humanas, si no gente tomate o algo así.

- Esa… esa voz…- Hinata mira al rubio detenidamente- ¡es Naruto Kun!- Hinata se sonroja al máximo y cae inconsciente.

- ¡¿el es Naruto Kun?!- Sakura se asusta y se le queda viendo- …(a cambiado mu…) mu… mu… mu- Sakura cae inconciente.

- ¡entonces ese es!- TenTen mira a Lee- ¡¿ese semental de alla es Rock Lee?!- TenTen empieza a babaer y casi de inmediato cae en coma.

- Mmm- Ino esta súper roja- ¡¿y nos dedicaron esa canción tan linda a nosotras?!- Ino cae inconsciente.

Fin de la Intro...


	10. Preparan el campo de Batalla

JEJEJE, Si les gusta "El Cuarteto de Konoha" tendrán que esperar, estoy en exámenes (sorpresa) otra vez… SON UNOS HP Y UNOS MB… pero bueno, gracias… siguen sin contestar mi pregunta… ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene una pokebola en la espalda?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10- Preparando el frente de batalla.

A la mañana siguiente en un puesto de helados justo enfrente del parque de Konoha. Sakura mira suspirando el cielo azul con sus ojos mas llenos de ilusión que nunca, Ino no para de jugar con su helado y mira a todas partes en busca de su gordita preferido, TenTen admira la belleza de la naturaleza (no se había dado cuenta que era linda hasta que vio a Rock Lee) y por ultimo… Hinata… que sonreía de oreja a oreja de solo recordar el nombre de…

- ¡Naruto Kun!- dijeron Hinata y Sakura con mucha ternura al mismo tiempo, como si se tratase de la persona mas dulce del mundo.

- Jamás pensé que Choji se pusiera tan guapo después de tanto tiempo…- Ino suspira y se sonroja.

- ¡O que mi Rockcito Leesito se pusiera tan bello…!- suspiro romántico de TenTen.

- ¡¿Vieron como se puso Narutito Kun?!- dijeron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Siii!- dijeron todas en coro.

- ¡Esta echo un papi!- dijo Sakura con unos corazones gigantescos en sus ojos.

- ¡Si, se puso tan...JIJIJI!- Hinata se sonroja al máximo y se rie muy feliz.

- Si…- Ino suspira enamorada nuevamente- ¡creo que ahora si puedo ir por mi Choji san!- Ino mira a todos lados- ¡Si esa PIIII de Anko no se mete conmigo obvio!

- ¡Si, Lee Kun es MIO y de nadie mas!- grito TenTen.

* * *

En la torre del Hokage: 

Naruto, Lee y Choji debían reportarse para ser reasignados como ninjas de Konoha (y de paso quitar la recompensa que pusieron Itachi y Sasuke en sus cabezas). La primera en recibirlos fue Shizune, quien al igual que la última vez, quedo asombrada de el increíble cambio que habían sufrido.

- … (¡Si que han cambiado!)- Shizuna se les queda viendo por un buen tiempo.

- Erg… Shizune… tenemos que hablar con la abuela…- Naruto la regresa a la realidad.

- ¡EHH!... ¡AH!... ¡SI!- Shizune corre increíblemente sonrojada y abre la puerta de golpe- … (¡estoy casada con Iruka!... ESTOY CASADA CON IRUKA)

Naruto mira extrañado a Shizune y entra a la oficina de Tsunade, que revisaba la lotería en el periódico.

- … (¿Qué mosco le pico a Shizune?)- Tsunade no aparta la mirada del periódico- bien…¿Cuál de ustedes desea ingresar al registro civil primero?- pregunto Shizune.

- ¡YO, DE VERAS!- grito Naruto y salto sobre Lee.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre me saltas encima?!- Lee lo golpea en la cabeza- ¡YA CONTROLATE O CONSIGUETE UN ZORRO HEMBRA!

_¡Chico, mata a ese maldito __cejon__ de __porqueria_

- ¡¿quieres que te reviente la cara y te deje mas feo, cabron?!- Naruto le levanta su puño.

- ¡ay, por Dios, aquí vamos otra vez!- dijo Choji.

- ¡Intentalo, travesti!- Lee levanta su puño.

- 5…- Choji empieza.

- ¡TU TE RASURAS LAS CEJAS CON UNA HELICE DE HELICOPTERO!- grito Naruto acercando su cara mas a la de Lee.

- 4…

- ¡Y TÚ PUEDES LAMERTE LAS PARTES NOBLES, MALDITO ZORRO!

- 3…

- ¡TU QUIERES TANTO A GAI SENSEI PORQUE ERES ESO MISMO, GAI, GAI, GAY…!

- 2…

- ¡Y TU NO TIENES MAMÁ NI PAPÁ!

- 1…- Choji mira a Tsunade que no aparta la mirada del periódico- … listo

- ¡TE MATARE CEJAS DE AZOTADOR!

- ¡VEN SI TE ATREVEZ ALIMAÑA DEL BOSQUE!

BOOOOM

Una explosión los manda a volar y terminan por los aires, queda un gran agujero en la oficina de Tsunade.

- ¡ahora mismo me pagan la reparación!- grito Tsunade a los aires- GRRRR

- Tra… Tranquila Tsunade sama- Choji empieza a inclinarse ante Tsunade- ya veremos como reparar esto…jeje

- ¡MAS LES…!- Tsunade se detiene y mira a Choji…

Es como si alguien hubiese tocado el canto del amor en ese preciso instante. Tsunade se sonrojo increíblemente por primera vez en muchos años, no puede quitar la mirada del gordito Akimichi.

- ¿Srta. Tsunade?

- Mmm- a Tsunade se le empieza a bajar la baba por la boca.

- ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Choji.

- … ¡SI!...- dijo Tsunade apartando su mirada de Choji- … (¡Que vergüenza una mujer de mi edad y un chiquillo como el!)- Tsunade intenta mirar a Choji pero solo se sonroja mas- ¡YA LARGATE!- grito la Hokage.

- ¡EH!- Choji se aleja asustándose mucho.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE FUERAS!

- ¡SI SEÑORA!

Choji sale corriendo de ese lugar con un miedo gigantesco. Shizune mira el lugar y con miedo pregunta…

- ¿e… esta todo bien?

- … -Tsunade mira Shizune con el rubor más grande que ha cruzado su rostro- No…

* * *

Naruto y Lee caminan (llenos de moretones y golpes) por la calle hasta llegar a su hogar. 

- Niñita…- dijo Naruto.

- ¡No es justo!- le grita Lee- ¡usaste tu mascota!

- ¡El Kyuubi no es mi mascota!

_¡Este tipo se las esta ganando!_

Justo cuando llegan a casa encuentran a Choji respirando con dificultad y sudando como loco.

- ¡Choji, ya te lo dijimos, el ejercicio es malo para ti!- grito Naruto.

- Bueno… de echo… - Naruto mira Lee con la mirada asesina- …olvídalo…

- ¡Tsunade Sama me odia!- grito Choji.

- Eee… ¿no será como Tomoe que te agarraba a golpes a cada rato sin tener motivo aparente ni compasion, pero que se sonrojaba cuando te veía?- pregunto Lee- ¡Porque si es asi!- Lee agranda su cabeza y grita- ¡DEBO RECORDARTE LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE HACER PARA HUIR DE ESAS TRES!

- Nop… solo me grito… ¡pero muy feo!- Choji se pone a llorar.

- ¡te comprendo!- Naruto abraza a Choji.

BWAAAAAAAAA

- …- Rock Lee tiene una gotita en la nuca- par de llorones...

- Bueno... – se limpia los mocos- vamos adentro a descansar…

Naruto abre la puerta y al entrar…

- ¡¿Qué le paso a mi casa?!- grito el pobre rubio.

- GUOOOOO- gritaron en coro Lee y Choji.

Todo el lugar tenia una pintura rosa nueva con dibujos de corazones con las iniciales S&N por doquier, los muebles ahora eran de primera calidad y estaban mas cómodos que un sillón de masajes, tenían el mensaje "_Para mi __Choji__ de una admiradora". _Había una cocina ultramoderna y llena de cosas nuevas.

- "Para mi cejitas favorito, para que conserves ese cuerpazo…"- Lee pone cara de pervertido y le empieza a bajar una baba por la boca- JEJEJE¡genial tenemos fans!- empieza a bailar de felicidad…

- ¡Adoro este sillón!- Choji empieza a llorar de felicidad al sentarse.

- ¡O POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, KAMI SAMA, BUDA, SHAKA (Saint Seiya), HARE KRISHNA, GOKU Y TODOS LOS SANTOS Y LOS QUE NO SON SANTOS…!

Todos salen corriendo y entran en el cuarto de Naruto.

- O JOJOJOJO- empieza a reírse Choji.

- ¡Geniaaaaal!- dijo Lee poniendo la pose cool.

La cama de Naruto era gigantesca y tenia forma de corazón, las sabanas eran rojas de hilo egipcio y suave como una nube, justo al lado de la cama había un gran yacusi como para 8 personas con forma de corazón y lleno de petalos de rosa. Naruto agarra una carta que viene al lado del Yacusi.

_Pa…Pa…Para… t…T….TI… NA…Naru….__Naruto__Kun__… de… de… una admiradora…_

- ¡me meto primero!- grito Lee y salto al agua como de golpe y empapa a los otros 2.

- ¡AL AGUA PATO!- Choji se tira de segundo.

- Mmm (ojala esto fuera de Hinata chan o de Sakura Chan)…- Naruto suspira- ¡bueno… a aprovecharlo!

- ¡Así se habla!- gritaron Lee y Choji en coro.

Choji se fija en algo que hay en la mesa de noche, lleno de polvo (lo único no limpio del lugar).

- ¿Mmm?- Choji los alcanza- ¿dos paquetes para ti Naruto?

- Más regalos… supongo- dijo Naruto y los abrió al mismo tiempo.

Naruto mira que las 2 cajas tenían lo mismo, una caja de "Has tu propio Ramen Ichiraku" expirada por desgracia y una foto.

- NOOOOO- grito Naruto- ¡SE VENCIO MI RAMEN ICHIRAKU!- levanta su puño- ¡MALDITO SEAS TIEMPO!

- Lastima… esas cajas si dicen como cocinar como Ichiraku- Lee agacha la cabeza- ¿y las fotos?

- ¿ah?... ¡tienes razón!- Naruto ojea las foto… primero pone una cara de asustado… después de miedo… después se pone palida… después rojo.

- ¿Naruto estas bien?- pregunto Choji.

Naruto sale volando por un chorro a presión de sangre nasal tan fuerte que parecía una manguera de bombera a toda presión y golpea una pared dejando la marca de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Lee las ojea también y…- GUAAAAA

Mismo efecto, mismo chorro de sangre… misma pared.

- ¿Mmm?- Choji las mira y…- o…por… Dios…

La primera foto era de Sakura en un bikini rojo y cerrándole el ojo derecho de una manera picarona.

- Vaya…- Choji la guarda y saca la otra- … esto si no me lo esperaba…

La otra foto era de Hinata en un bikini negro un poco sonrojada y mirando avergonzada a otro lado.

- Debieron haberlas tomado hace un año…- dijo el regordete

- GRRRR- Naruto agarra las fotos y las rompe en pedazos.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- grito Lee.

- ¡Estas no pueden ser ni Sakura Chan ni Hinata Chan!- Naruto las rompe hasta hacerlas confeti- ¡ellas tienen autoestima, además…!- le sale un gota del ojo- ¡Sakura Chan me odia y Hinata Chan me tiene lastima… no harían esto con alguien como yo!- Naruto se pone a llorar en el hombro de Choji.

- Ya… ya… tranquilo… (¿Por qué siempre que quiere llorar viene a mi¡hasta de borracho me lo aguanto!)… al menos esta vez no hay alcohol de por medio…

* * *

Ya eran las 12:00 PM. 

Sakura camina por las calles de Konoha sonrojada.

- ¡que bien!- Sakura se pone a reír de felicidad- ¡veré a mi Narutito Kun primero que…!- voz diabólica-… Hinata… (CHAAAA, DEMUESTRALE A ESE RECHAZADA QUIEN ES LA MEJOR)

Justo cuando va llegando encuentra 5 chicas peleando justo a los 100 metros antes de llegar a la casa del trio de perdedores.

- ¡Yo!... ¡YO PEDI A CHOJISITO SAN DESDE ANTES QUE EL FUERA UN HEROE, ANCIANA!

- ¡LOS CHICOS PREFIEREN A CHICAS CON EXPERIENCIA EN ESTO, NO COMO TU, ENANA MOJA CAMAS!

- ¡ROCKCITO LEESITO ES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS, MALDITA PERVERTIDA!

- ¡ESO LO VEREMOS MOCOSA!

- …- a Hinata le sale una gotita de la cabeza y pone cara de avergonzada… hasta que mira con odio a Sakura- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!

- ¡Vine a ver mi Narutito Kun!- Sakura mira desafiante a Hinata.

- ¡¿Tu Narutito Kun?!- Hinata acerca su rostro al de Sakura.

- ¡Si!- Sakura se acerca más.

- ¡ya lo veremos!- grito Hinata y ahora sus narices están pegando, unos rayos salen de sus ojos revela la intensa lucha que hay en sus mentes.

- ¡Ya callense!- grito Naruto sin darse cuenta que les gritaba a ellas- ¡Hay gente que tiene que trabajar mañana…yo no, pero alguien por ahí si!

- ¡tiene razón!- grito Konohamaru desde un ventana- ¡dejen de hacer ruido!

- ¡se que ahora están echos unos bombones!- grito Kurenai a lo lejos- ¡pero mañana me tengo que levantar a las 5 de la mañana!

- ¡HEY!- grito Asuma.

- ¡Tranquilo Asuma, no te cambio por nada!

- ¡PERDON!- gritaron todas a la vez.

- Muy bien… esto significa que debemos iniciar una…- Anko sonríe y las mira a todas- … ¡Batalla de Seducción!

- Jejeje- Tsunade sonríe malévolamente- excelente propuesta, Anko… hace años que no lucho en una…

- ¿Batalla de seducción?- preguntaron las 4 en coro.

- Es una batalla en la que un grupo de chicas o chicos… pueden usar jutsus o cualquier artimaña para conseguir el corazón de su amado o amada- Anko les explica- La condición es que la ganadora o ganador… puede quedarse con el chico de sus sueños y la perdedora se aleja de los dos… ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

Cae un relámpago…

- ¿para siempre?- pregunto TenTen muy asustada.

- Si… jaja, para siempre- respondió Anko con una mirada maligna.

- ¡Pues acepto!- grito Hinata determinada.

- ¡Entonces yo también!- grito Sakura mirando desafiante a Hinata.

- ¡vamos por el, ANCIANA!- Ino reta a Tsunade.

- JA… ya veremos, mocosa…- Tsunade sonríe confiada.

- Rock Lee será mio- dijo Anko.

- ¡tu no lo amas como yo!- TenTen la desafía.

¿Cuál equipo ganar?... JAJAJA, eso ya lo veremos…


	11. ¡Batalla de Seduccion!

11- ¡Batalla de Seducción!

4 Figuras sombrías observan la Aldea de Konoha desde lejos…

- Pein, Konan, Misuky- una de las sombras se aproxima y pone su mano izquierda en el hombro de Pein- … mis fieles sirvientes…

- ¡Señor!- gritaron todos a la vez.

- Quiero que encuentren a mis dos espias y me traigan las noticias…- la sombra sonríe- … debo saber que tanto han cambiado esos tres…

- ¡Si amo Madara!- los 3 se dispersan.

- Ja… veamos si realmente han cambiado en algo- Madara sonríe y empieza a caminar en dirección al bosque.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento: 

- ¿es esto necesario?- dijo Kurenai con una gota bajándole por la cabeza.

- Creo que exageran…- respondió Asuma que cargaba a una niñita en sus brasos.

- ¡Rock Lee, Naruto, Choji!- Gai pone su pose cool, con la sonrisa mas feliz del mundo, lagrimones bajándoles por la cara y su hija en sus brazos- ¡Estoy orgulloso de ustedes!

- Mmm- Kakashi lee su libro sin prestarle atención a lo que sucedia.

- ¡bueno, ya que insisten!- Kurenai camina hasta el centro de un circulo de hierba.

Del lado derecho del circulo están: Hinata, TenTen e Ino. Del lado izquierdo: Sakura, Anko y Tsunade.

- Muy bien…- Kurenai levanta el brazo derecho.

- ¡Si!- gritaron todas a la vez.

- ¡Sakura Haruno Versus Hinata Hyuuga!- Kurenai las invita a acercarse al centro del círculo- ¡Por el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki!

- ¡Vas a perder Hyuuga!- dijo Sakura que ofreció su mano a Hinata.

- ¡eso lo veremos!- respondió Hinata que acepto la mano de Sakura.

- ¡TenTen versus Anko!- Kurenai levanta el brazo izquierdo y vuelve a invitarlas- ¡por el corazón de Rock Lee!

- Enana, ríndete, ya gane…- Anko sonríe burlona.

- Cállate, anciana- TenTen sujeta la mano de Anko.

- ¡Ino Yamanaka versus Tsunade!- Levanta los 2 brazos- ¡Por el corazón de Choji Akimichi!

- ¡Hokage o no!- Ino le da la mano- ¡el es mio!

- ¡Niñita tonta y sin experiencia!

- Bien- Kurenai levanta los 2 brazos y apunta al cielo- ¡Batalla de Seducción!

De las palmas de Kurenai sale una bola roja que al tocar el cielo explota y forma un gran corazón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente: 

Naruto, Lee y Choji caminan por el parque, todo el lugar esta desierto y no hay ni un alma, ni en los columpios, ni en la caja de arena, ni en el tobogán, ni en el… ¡esto ya se paso!

- ¡Genial, no hay nadie!- grito Naruto y empezó a escarbar como un zorro (mas bien como un perro) en la arena y entierra una tacita de Ramen instantáneo.

- ¡Hace años que he querido hacer esto!- Choji baja por el tobogán- ¡SIIII…!- se detiene de pronto- esto no puede ser bueno…

- ¡Columpios!-grito Lee y se lanzo a los columpios, meciéndose de un lado para otro- ¡Siii!

- ¡Auxilio!- grito Choji- ¡estoy atascado en la resbaladilla!

- ¡Nadie tocara mi Ramen!- Grito Naruto.

- ¡Que divertido!- grito Lee.

- ¡en serio!- Choji se mueve de un lado a otro- ¡Traigan un soplete!

- Si quieres, yo te ayudo…- dijo una voz angelical.

- ¿eh?- Choji alza su mirada y mira a la hermosísima chica que esta a su lado- e…e…e

- Tomare eso como un si…- la chica le sonríe y con un empujoncito saca al gordito (eeee… eso rimo)- ¡ya esta!

Es una chica pequeña, no mucho. Tiene los ojos claros y cabello color castaño.

Choji la mira sonrojado, de inmediato Rock Lee le pega el golpe de su vida y lo manda derechito al lago del parque para que salude a los peces.

- ¡Hola, me llamo Rock Lee!- pose cool- ¿y tu?

- Mmm (que chico tan raro) me llamo Emina… jeje…

Naruto le pega en la cabeza y lo manda a saludar a los pajaritos imaginarios que hay en su cabeza.

- Jeje- Naruto se le acerca- Me llamo…

- Na… Naruto Uzumaki- dijo la chica sonrojándose.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Naruto la observa detenidamente- ¿eres una espía de Itachi y Sasuke?

- No… erg… pues…- Emina no puede ver al rubio a los ojos- jeje¡¿quieres salir conmigo?!- reunió tanto valor que casi se le sale el corazón.

- ¡¿Yo?!- Naruto mira para la derecha, después a la izquierda- B…bueno…

- ¿en serio?- dijo la chica con la cara llena de ilusión- ¡Siii!

Ella se va pegando saltitos de alegría.

- … (es muy rara)… ¡Pero me invito a salir!- Naruto levanta el brazo derecho como símbolo de victoria- ¡ESTE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

Choji sale del lago, todo mojado y con una sanguijuela colgándole de la oreja.

- ¡te odio Naruto!- Choji lo fulmina y se va caminando.

- Pe… pero yo…

- Si este chichón crece JURO QUE TE ROMPO LA CARA…- Lee se aleja caminando junto con Choji.

- ¡A vamos, amigos!- Naruto se acerca a los otros 2- ¡me invito a salir!

Lee y Choji fulminan a Naruto con una mirada tan agresiva que por unos instantes parecía que el infierno llego a Konoha.

- Vámonos… antes de que decidamos matarte aquí mismo- dijeron los 2 con una voz demoniaca.

- Bueno… bueno…

Toman el camino para salir del parque, sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos 6 chicas los observan.

* * *

- Bien… ¡ahí vienen!- dijo Ino- ¿listas? 

- Si- respondieron en coro Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, Anko y Tsunade.

Las 6 salen detrás de una pared y caminan un poco ruborizadas hacia los 3.

- Mmm – Naruto mira extrañado a las 6- parece que la abuela Tsunade tiene que decirnos algo… ¿pero que hacen Anko, TenTen, Hinatita Chan, Sakurita Chan e Ino con ella?

- ¡¿Ino viene con ella?!- Choji mira a todas partes en busca de un escondite.

- ¡TenTen… Luz de mi vida!- Lee saca corazones de sus ojos y empieza a desplazarse flotando como una nube.

- … (¿Cómo diablos hace eso?)- Naruto se le queda viendo impresionado.

- … (no lo se… pero esta genial)- respondió Choji.

Con cada paso que daban, se acercaban cada vez mas. Naruto no aguantaba las ganas de orinar y Choji… estaba mas asustado que nunca en toda su vida, Lee estaba flotando por lo laureles de la juventud.

- Bien…- suspiro de Sakura- … aquí voy…

- …- Hinata esta super sonrojada- … (por Naruto Kun)

- JA… yo he hecho esto antes- Anko sonríe confiada.

- ¡Ya veremos, vieja!- TenTen al fulmina.

- ¡Ese gordito precioso, es mio!- Tsunade sonríe.

- No lo creo…- dijo Ino un tanto sonrojada.

- … (¡Diablos, ya llegaron!)- Naruto mira a todos lados.

- … (¡Escondanme!)- pensó Choji sudando como loco.

- … (TenTen)- Lee la mira con la mirada mas linda del mundo cuando de repente las 6 hacen movimientos con sus manos y…

_SE__XY JUTSU_

BOOOOM

Salio un humo y todo lo demás… (Ustedes ya saben que pasa cuando se activa ese jutsu)

Al terminarse el jutsu:

- ¡¿Les gusto?!- preguntaron todas a la vez… pero no recibieron respuestas.

Naruto se combirtio en el hombre espagueti, lo que quiere decir que por el shock que recibió termino en un estado en que cada parte de sus extremidades estaba tan aguada que parecían fideos, de echo el viento podía moverlo como si fuera un cometa y una baba bajaba por su rostro, sus ojos estaban en blanco.

- ¡Naruto kun!- grito Hinata.

- ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!- grito Sakura que le dio aire.

Lee había quedado inconcietne en el suelo y con sus ojos perdidos en la novena dimensión.

- ¡Lee Kun!- grito TenTen que se acerco al cuerpo inconsiente de Lee.

- Es obvio que necesita respiración boca a boca…- dijo Anko con una sonrisa sadica.

Choji se quedo de pie… paralisado, misma pose, misma expresión en su rostro… pero sin hablar o respirar… era una estatua humana.

- ¿Choji kun?- Ino lo toca para ver que este vivo y mas bien cae como un tronco de madera.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste mocosa!

- ¡¿YO?!... ¡FUE TU HORRIBLE CARA!

- GRRRR

* * *

Bueno… 4 hroas después en el hospital. 

- Pobrecitos… - dijo una voz femenina.

- Mmm- Naruto se despierta- ¿Emina chan?

- Hola Naruto Kun- Emina se sonroja y mira a otro lado- ¡pa…parece que aquello quedo cancelado!

- Si… lo siento…

- No hay problema…

- HEY… ME ESTAS SACANDO SANGRE SIN LA JERINGA- Lee empieza a gritar de terror.

- Lo siento…- Emina pone una curita en la erida.

- ¿eres enfermera?- pregunto Naruto.

- Si… mmm… bueno seguire mi camino, adiós…

- Adiós…- Naruto la mira alejarse.

Lee mira a Naruto con odio.

- ¡SOLO SABES ATRAER PROBLEMAS!

- Mmm… ¡pero de los buenos!

- …- Choji se despierta- ¿Qué paso?... ¿en donde estamos?

- En un hospital… ¿Por qué nos trajeron aquí?- pregunto Lee.

- Mmm… no lo recuerdo…- Naruto se rasca la cabeza- ¡pero siento que perdí mucha sangre!

* * *

En la mansión Uchiha: 

- Si… han vuelto, hermano- Sasuke mira a Itachi desde un rincón en la oscuridad.

- Bien… no importa… recibi información de lo que esos 3 perdedores han estado haciendo en el ultimo año…- Itachi sonríe.

- Perfecto… llamare por cobrar…- Neji sujeta el teléfono.

- ¡Ya verán, por meterse con nosotros!- grito Kiba.

- Hola… ¿operadora?... bien… comuníqueme con Kitty, Tomoe y Tomoyo… JAJAJA


	12. El casca Nueces

12- El casca nueces.

¡NO HAY NADA PEOR EN ESTE MUNDO QUE UNA PATADA EN LAS PARTES NOBLES!- Yo y muchos hombres que están de acuerdo.

POR FIN PUDE CONTINUARLO… motivo por el que tarde tanto… no me daba la cabeza para pensar en como hacer un caos amoroso en Konoha. Hasta hace poco supe como poder organizarlo correctamente. Bueno, digamos que la frase que viene al principio tiene mucho que ver. AAA, Emina es un usuario de la página, pero es solo temporal (no me odies).

* * *

Era ya de mañana y Emina se despertaba, el sol golpeaba las ventanas y a lo lejos, podíamos apreciar a 3 tarados que tenían una obsesión en conjunto por esa chica. 

- Mmm- Lee mira el apartamento de lejos con unos binóculos- …(es bastante linda… LA CONQUISTARE CON MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD)

- … (si…)- Choji sale de la nada con unos binóculos.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!- grito Lee.

- ¡¿que haces tu aquí?!- grito Choji con la mirada mas incriminatoria del mundo.

- ¡No hago nada!- Lee guarda sus binóculos y sigue con la mirada la silueta de Emina a lo lejos en su ventana.

- ¡yo…!- Choji se rasca detrás de la cabeza- vigilo que nadie le haga daño…

- Si… claro…- Naruto sale de la nada.

- ¿Tu también?

- Si… digo, me invito a salir… debo agradecerle por ello.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!-

- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Las 6 enamoradas caminan por la calle. Hinata busca con la mirada a Naruto, Sakura lo hace como si fuera una carrera, Ino esta mirando todo lugar mas preocupada que nunca, Tsunade toma ron de una gran botella, Anko mira por doquier menos a TenTen, TenTen esta analizando la mejor manera de romperle la cara a Anko.

- ¡YA VERAS!

Los 3 caen a 500 metros de las 6 y empiezan a discutir.

- ¡quítate de mi cara!- Choji quita la pierna de Naruto de su cara.

- ¡Tu quítame!- Grito Naruti que la volvía a poner.

- ¡si no se quitan de mi en 5 segundos, LES VOY A DAR LA PALIZA DE SUS VIDAS!

Naruto se pone de pie.

- ¡yo hablare con ella primero y GUAAAA!- Lee le mete una patada directo en las nueces.

- ¡NO, NO AHÍ!- gritaron Hinata y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- JEJEJE- rio Lee- ¡me voy para verla!

BOOOM

Choji le pega un golpe directo en el punto débil universal masculino.

- AAAA- Lee cae en el suelo revolcándose en dolor.

- ¡LEE SAN, POR FAVOR NOOOO!- gritaron TenTen y Anko.

- JAJAJA, ES MIA…AAAAA

Naruto crea un clon que le pega una patada directa en las cosas.

- …- Choji llora un poco y cae en el suelo.

- ¡NOOOO, CHOJI KUN!- gritaron Ino y Tsunade.

- No… no… lo… per…mitire- dijo Naruto que se ponía de pie co mucho esfuerzo.

- Tam… po…co… YO- Lee se pone de pie y empieza a caminar con dolor.

Caminan unos centímetros y justo cuando poasan sobre Choji.

- ¡TOMEN ESTO!- Choji agranda sus puños y los golpea a ambos en las campanas.

- AAAAAAA- grito de dolor supremo que relazaron Lee y Naruto.

- …ella…es… mi…

- ¡Rasengan!... ¡Quinta puerta celestial, abierta!- Naruto y Lee golpearon al mismo tiempo en la parte privada de Choji.

Choji cae en el suelo con un dolor tremendo, los 3 están a un pelito de morir.

- Bueno… adiós- Emina sale de su apartamento y se va caminando sin darse cuenta de los 3 idiotas que están sujetándose la parte blanda con las manos y lagrimas en sus caras.

Las 6 enamoradas salen corriendo para ayudar a los 3 idiotas, pero un gran camión se interpone en su camino.

- ¡QUITESE AHORA!- gritaron lass 6 en coro.

- No puedo, estare aquí toda la noche y el dia de mañana…- dijo el camionero.

- NOOO- gritaron todas en coro.

Minetras tanto con Naruto:

- …- Naruto esta mas morado que una mora- auch…

- Esto… tiene que ser… lo mas doloroso… que me hayan echo- dijo Choji con el poco aire que aun le quedaba en los pulmones.

- …- Lee estaba casi sin respirar, pero pudo lograr decir algo- AY… ¡Si logro tener hijos… después de esto… Mas les vale… hacerme un… monumento!

- ¡Emina… chan!- Naruto empieza a gatear.

- ¡No lo harás!- Lee y Choji lo sujetan por las piernas.

- ¡Suéltenme!- grito Naruto.

- ¡Nooo!

De repente… un hombre con bata de medico salió de la casa de Emina y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Los 3 lo dijeron en un coro de susurros de dolor.

- Bueno… espero que te vaya bien, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo…- dijo Emina.

- … (¡SE OLVIDO DE MI!)- pensó Naruto.

- … (¡La llama se apago!)- pensó Lee.

- … (nunca la conocere)- Choji se decae.

* * *

Pein, Konan y Mizuki se ven en medio del bosque. Esta muy oscuro y no se escucha ni un raton. 

- ¿Cuánto mas van a tardar?-pregunto Mizuki.

- Lo que tengan que tardar…- dijo Pein.

2 sombras salen de la oscuridad y entregan un pergamino a Pein.

- ¿Qué dice?- dijo Konan.

- Mmm- Pein sonríe- jaja, parece que esto va a gustarle al amo Madara…

- Bien… Sai, Shino… pueden irse…

- Si…- Sai mira un tanto triste a otro lado.

- Mmm… como sea- Shino abandona el lugar.

- Parece que Madara no les agrada mucho- dijo Mizuki.

- No… pero eso no importa ahora- Pein sonríe y mira el pergamino.

* * *

Los perdedores habían tenido que viajar de regreso a su dulce hogar. Lee se había puesto una bolsa de hielo en la entre pierna, Choji se pudo un extraño hunguento y Naruto… digamos que no podía hacer nada. 

- Mmm- Casi llorando, Naruto se mira por debajo del pantalón.

_¡¿Por qué no esta sanando?!_

_Me di__er__o__n__ a __mí__ también¡DUELE MUCHO!_

_¡¿Los marsupiales tienen nueces?!_

_Soy un zorro, idiota…_

_¡Entonces eres uno de esos bichos que se la pasan orinándose en todas partes!_

_¡__Eso__ es un zorrillo!_

_¡Pos tu color es como el de mi orina, así que cállate!_

- ¿se sienten mejor?- pregunto Choji.

- Un poco- dijo Lee.

- …- Naruto no podía hablar, el dolor no se lo permitía.

_DING DONG_

- … (¿Quién será el idiota que viene a hablarnos en un momento como este?)

- Naruto Kun, abre soy yo… Sakura…

- … (¡Sakura chan!)- Naruto tuvo una hemorragia nasal y casi por arte de magia recupero toda su fuerza.

Naruto camino despacito hasta la puerta, tomo aire y…

- ¡Hola Naruto Kun!- Sakura le sonríe un poco sonrojada y levantando la mano.

- ...ho…ho…hola…hola… Sa… Sakura… Sakura Chan.

- Bueno… yo quería preguntarte si…- Sakura se sonroja- ¿si quisieras salir conmigo mañana en la noche? (KYAAAA, NARUTO KUN SERA MIO)

- ¡Claro! (¡me estoy haciendo pipi!)- pensó Naruto en ese instante.

- Hasta luego… y gracias- Sakura le cierra el ojo derecho y se va caminando.

Naruto suspira enamorado y se sienta en el suelo.

DING DONG

Naruto vuelve a abrir la puerta.

- Ho… hola Naruto Kun- Hinata se sonroja y mira a otro lado un poco avergonzada- ¿Te… te gustaría ir al festival pasado mañana?

- ¡SI! (¡Dios… ya puedo morir feliz!)

- Bu… Bueno… te veré entonces…- Hinata se va.

Naruto vuelve a suspirar y cae en el piso de la cocina casi inconsciente y con una gigantesca mancha rosa en la cara.

DING DONG

Naruto se pone de pie y abre la puerta. Ahí estaba Anko.

- Hola… ¿Esta Rock Lee?

- Mmm…- Naruto la ve con miedo y llama a Lee.

- ¿Qué querrá?- se pregunto Lee.

- No lo se… pero ten cuidado…- respondió Choji.

- ¡Hola Lee San!

- … (¿San?... ¿y eso?)- Lee la mira un tanto precavido.

- ¿No te gustaría ir al parque mañana?- Anko lo mira de una manera muy seductora.

- …- Hemorragia nasal…- … esta bien… (¿Que mosco le pico?)

- Bueno… adiós …- se le acerca al oído y le susurra- … guapo…

Anko se va caminando y Lee queda hecho un gran poso de sangre en el suelo.

DING DONG.

Naruto abre la puerta.

- Hola, Naruto Kun… ¿Esta Rock Lee?- TenTen mira un poco curiosa la casa.

- … (este dia es oficial mente como el dia mas extraño en la existencia del universo)- Naruto camina hasta el poso de sangre y le dice- Lee, te busca TenTen.

Lee se recupera y dando saltitos va hacia la puerta.

- Si… ¿que deseas TenTen?- Lee la mira de arriba para abajo.

- ¿te gustaría ir a un paseo en bote pasado mañana?...

- Pero el lago cierra los domingos…

- Exacto…

TenTen se va caminando, Lee pone la cara de contento mas grande del mundo y empieza a sangrar aun mas. Cae en el suelo en un ataque de epilepsia.

DING DONG.

Naruto ni se pone de pie, levanta a Choji y lo manda a abrir la puerta.

- Hola…

- …- Tsunade mira a Choji con una mirada sumamente cabreada.

- … (¡Diosito ayúdame!)

- ¡ESCUCHAME!- Tsunade sujeta a Choji del cuello- ¡Vamos a ir a un bar mañana en la noche y no quiero peros!

- ¡tengo 17 años!

- ¡y yo soy la Hokage!

Tsunade empuja a Choji y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

- Ella me da miedo…- dijo Choji.

- Es una anciana peligrosa- respondió Naruto.

DING DONG.

Naruto vuelve a empujar a Choji.

- Hola Choji…- Ino le sonríe.

- … (I…I…I…)

- ¿Quisieras ir al bosque conmigo pasado mañana?... Las luciérnagas se reúnen ese dia del año para el apareamiento y por ello se pueden ver miles de lucecitas por doquier…

- … (I… I… I…)

Naruto se golpea la frente y se esconde detrás de la gran espalda de Choji.

- "claro Ino, iré contigo"- dijo Naruto imitando la voz del robusto.

- ¡gracias!... te vere entonces- se va riendo.

Choji sigue de pie delante de la puerta sin decir nada útil o sin tan siquiera dejar de pensar en I…

- ¡Cielos, Choji!- Lee se acerca y pone la mano en el hombro de su amigo- ¡No sabia que le gustaras a Ino!

- … (I… I… I…)

- ¡HOY PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ!- grito Naruto.

- … (suspiro)… esto se puso muy raro de un momento para otro- dijo Lee- ¡PERO NO ME QUEJO!

- MMM- Choji cae en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

* * *

Ino camina hasta un grupo de 6 chicas. 

- Listo… ahora solo queda esperar, a quien le queda mejor…- Ino estaba sonrojada.

- ¡quien tenga una mejor cita!... ganara la Batalla…- dijo Anko.

* * *

Sai y Shino miran el horizonte, el sol esta naranja. Shino mira el suelo y dice. 

- … esto puede ponerse feo…

- Si… no importa que… cuando llegue el momento…- dijo Sai.

- Debemos apoyar a los objetivos de Madara- término la frase Shino.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Emina aun no sale del fic, solo para que sepas.


	13. ¡Fuego!

13- FUEGO.

Nop… hoy no hay comentarios… no tengo humor, estoy refriado y es asqueroso, odios, estúpido… ES COMO IRSE AL INFIERNO, PERO CON MOCOS… a y otra cosa… que algunos ya saben… la verdad es que… ESTOY EN EXAMENES PRE FINALES… y necesitare tiempo para volver a subir la otra parte del capitulo. Gracias por leer hasta aquí…

PD: aun no tengo definido que tipo de parejas voy a hacer, bueno, ya me tengo el final pintado, pero aun no decido (soy fan de NaruHina, pero mucho puede pasar)…

* * *

Eran ya casi las 12:00 PM, ninguno de los 3 podian dormir, mañana en la noche tendrían su primera cita en toda su vida. Naruto se ponía a hacer burbujas de saliva, Choji comía mas que nunca (CUATRO OLLAS DE ARROZ Y BISTECK, NO QUE BRUTO, HAY GENTE QUE S EMUERE DE HAMBRE Y ESTE CON GULA), Lee hacia boxeo con su sombra. 

De repente:

DING DONG (mierda de efectos)

Naruto abre la puerta.

- HOLA, CHICOS AFORTUNADOS…- grito Jiraiya.

- ¿ero sanin?- dijeron los 3 en coro.

- … y dale, no me digan así…

- ¿Qué hace por aquí, ero sanin?- pregunto Lee.

- Nada… nada- dijo Jiraiya- pst…- los llama agitando la mano de atrás para adelante y les susurra- les contare secretos de seducción… jeje

Naruto mira a su sensei, después mira a sus compañeros.

- JEJE (sabia que lo apreciarían)

- No necesitamos de sus consejos, viejo vagabundo…- dijo Naruto sin darle importancia a lo dicho por Jiraiya.

- ¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?!...¡YO SOY EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE LAS MUJERES, A MI TODAS ME AMAN!

- Mmm… Naruto… ¿te volviste a comer todo el ramen?- Lee abre el refrigerador.

- Muy bien… si no me hacen caso… JA, veremos como les va en sus citas…

- ¡¿…?!- Todos quedan frios.

- ¡No les dire el truco para comunicarse con una mujer!

- …- Los 3 ponen ojitos de cachorrito- dinos… por favor…

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Ji… JII… Jiraiya sama- dijo Naruto.

- ME… me dijiste- casi llorando- ¿Jiraiya sama?

- …- tragando veneno- S…Si…

- Bien… el truco esta- se limpia los mocos y las lagrimas- ¡en verle los atributos!

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los 3 a la vez

- Bueno… verán, una mujer se siente incomoda cuando le miras a los ojos o a la cara, se sienten mas comodas cuando le miras los…

- Jiraiya…- Naruto le ve por encima de un libro que saco- ¡este es el mismo condenado dialogo de tu maldito libro!

- ¿en serio? – agarra el libro- ¡CON RAZON NYUU CHAN ME ABOFETEO CUANDO TERMINAMOS EL RODAJE…!... a y te envía saludos…

- Genial… mandale mi saludos también…

- Bueno...- sigue leyendo el libro- aquí hay un hueco en la historia…- se va caminando.

- Ese viejo nos puede meter en problemas- dijo Naruto cuando se dio media vuelta…

- Verle los... ¿los que?- se pregunto Lee mientras anotaba cosas en su agenda.

- ¿no lo se?... ¿pero me pregunto si la Hokage los tendrá?, porque si los tiene tengo que vérselos o si no me dara una paliza…

- … (y dicen que yo soy el tonto)

- ¿Quisa deberíamos ir a practicar esto que nos a dicho Jiriaya con las otras chicas de la aldea, asi no tendríamos problemas para hablarles a ellas mañana en la noche?- dijo Lee.

- Bien…- respondió Choji.

- … (esto tengo que verlo)- se va riendo a su cuarto.

* * *

Emina camina por los pasillos del hospital de Konoha. 

- Mmm… por aquí Sr. Umino…

- Gracias- dijo Iruka.

La puerta se abrió y en una bata blanca estaba Shizune sentada en una cama.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Iruka.

- Jeje…- Shizune sonríe- adivina…

- ¿Qué?- Iruka se asusta.

- Si…

- … ¿si?... ¡¿SI?!... ¡SI!

- Si…

- O GENIAL- Iruka agarra a Shizune y la eleva sobre su cabeza- ¡JAJAJA!

- Señor… es peligroso para el bebe- dijo Emina ojeando una documento.

- …¿eh? Tan temprano- dijo Iruka bajando con suavidad a Shizune.

- Pues… si… mas que nada por el chakra…- dijo Emina.

* * *

En la azotea del Hospital. 

- Jeje, muy bien, Iruka, viejo amigo… ¿veamos que puede pasar por el Chakra?- un hombre desconocido junta sus manos y de ellas salen una gran cantidad de fuego que empiezan a consumir el hospital poco a poco- jeje… tu y ese mocoso de las nueve colas me encerraron en la prisión hace 3 años… me vengare tomando tu vida, la de tu esposa y la de tu futuro retoño…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ATREVIDO- grito una chica pelirroja que abofeteo tan duro a Choji que lo mando a la bisexta dimensión.

- ¡Auch!- dijo el relleno.

- JAJAJA- reia Naruto a carcajadas- ¡que par de imbéciles!

Lee tenia la cara mas llena de moretones y rasguños que en aquella ocasión cuando lucho contra Deidara y Choji, dios… ¿quien diría que fuera tan atrevido? Podría estar muerto de no ser porque esta vivo.

- O POR DIOS, HUMO… EL HOSPITAL SE QUEMA

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijeron los 3 a la vez.

- LAS LLAMAS, LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS…

- Mmm… jeje¿que tal si demostramos lo aprendido?- dijo Choji con sagacidad en su mirada.

- Bien… ya me estaba oxidando…- dijo Lee moviendo su hombro de derecha a izquierda.

- ¡Perfecto!...- Naruto levanta su puño- ¡A PATEAR CULOS!

- A PATEAR CULOS- gritaron sus amigos a la vez y casi por arte de magia desaparecieron.

Justo cuando desaparecieron, no notaron que alguien les estaba observando.

- … veamos que tan fuerte te has puesto… Kyuubi…

* * *

En el hospital todo estaba en llamas, el humo había acorralado mucho del personal y enfermos dentro de sus habitaciones. Iruka abrazaba a Shzune con mucha fuerza mientras intentaba mirar por fuera de la habitación. 

- (cof, cof) …- intenta mirar por fuera de su cuarto, pero el humo no lo permite- … (maldición… no dejare que dañen a Shizune)- la suejta con fuerza.

- Emina… ¡¿Dónde estas?!- grito un medico.

- ¡Por aquí!- grito Emina entre tozidos infernales.

El medico entra casi a la fuerza en la habitación, cubierto de ollin y cenizas.

- ¡Dios!- grito el medico- ¿te encuentras bien Emina?

- Si… (Naruto Kun… ayudanos)- mira por la ventana en busca del rubio, pero no había ni seña de ese- ¡los pacientes!- grito nuevamente- ¡¿Dónde están?!

- ¡No pude hacer nada… tenia que encontrarte primero!- el doctor se sonroja un poco.

- ¡los pacientes son prioridad!- grito la chica- ¡lo discutimos en su casa hoy en la mañana!

- ¡Bien, en ese caso, salvalos a ellos!- el doctor apunta con dedo a Iruka y a Shizune.

- …- los había olvidado, esos 2 aun estaban ahí- yo… yo

- ¡No sabes como… lo mismo esta pasando con todo el personal!

- … (Naruto...)- termino pensando Emina, mientras el fuego crecia mas y mas.

* * *

En la entrada principal. 

Naruto mira el edificio en llamas.

- ¡vamos!

De repente una bala choca en el suelo y lo parte.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?!- grito el rubio.

- ¿vas a algún lado?- pregunto Shino que había disparado un aguijon de abeja como si se tratase de una bala.

- ¡¿Shino?!- grito Lee.

- El no esta solo- dijo Sai mientras dibujaba algo en su cuaderno.

- ¡Sai!- Choji lo mira desafiante- ¡Naruto, tu adelántate, déjanos estos a nosotros!

- Bien

Naruto intenta moverse, pero un gigantesco enjambre le obstruye el camino, creando una pared de insectos. Lee se mueve muy rápido y con su kunai en manos, mata a los suficientes insectos como para crear una abertura y permitirle a Naruto escapar.

- ¡apúrate!- grito el cejon.

Naruto no espero más y se fue dentro del Hospital.

- ¡¿Por qué están traicionándonos?!- grito Choji.

- Porque el señor Madara… tiene algo que amamos…- respondió Sai que de inmediato dibujo una gran cantidad de ratas que saltaron sobre Choji.

Choji se combirtio en una bola de picos y aplasto a las ratas, pero justo cuando se iba a volver humano de nuevo, una gran serpiente de tinta lo sujeto como si estuviera tratando de aplastarlo o asficciarlo.

- ¡Choji!

- ARGG- grito la bola de dolor mientras sus picos lentamente se doblaban

Lee se mueve con rapidez para ayudar a su amigo, pero unos insectos le sujetan la pierna derecha y empiezan a subrise lentamente por su cuerpo, picándolo en cada parte de este.

- AAAA- Lee cae en el suelo frotándose por doquier.

- Mmm- Shino solo mira a Lee de brazos cruzados.

* * *

Naruto corre por los pasillos incediados, el fuego se esta apoderando de todo el edificio y no le queda mucho tiempo antes de que colapse. 

- … (¡Vamos, vamos!)- Naruto va liberando con mucho cuidado a cada una de las personas que están ahí atrapadas- (¡maldicion, son muchos!)

- ¡auxilio!- se escucho la voz de una chica familiar.

- ¿Emina chan?- se pregunto Naruto.

- ¡estamos atrapados!- grito Iruka.

- ¡Iruka Sensei!- le grito Naruto.

- ¡¿Naruto?!- Iruka pega un salto de sorpresa y dijo- ¡ayudanos, somos 4 personas aquí adentro, incluido yo!

- ¡Bien!

Naruto corre hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde se encuentran.

- ¡Es Naruto Kun!- grito Emina- ¡El nos salvara!

- … - el doctor mira a Emina con algo de reselo- ¡solo apresúrate!

Naruto inspecciona el lugar detenidamente, la puerta esta trabada y no parecía querer abrirse. El fuego aumentaba y poco a poco se acercaba a la habitación.

- ¡Apártense!- grito Naruto- ¡Rasengan!

BOOOM

La puerta se despedaso de inmediato y los 4 pudieron salir de la habitación.

- ¡Naruto Kun!- Emina se lanza sobre el, casi dándole un beso…

- … (¿y esta que le pasa?... ¿aun le gusto?)

- Ehem…- el doctor mira la escena un poco descontento- no creo que este sea el lugar…

- ¡EL fuego se acerca!- grito Iruka al ver que las llamas bloqueaban la salida.

- ¡Demonios!- grito Shizune- ¡usemos la salida de emergencia!

- ¡no se puede, alguien las cerro todas, es por eso que nadie podía escapar del lugar!- grito el doctor.

- Mmm… (¿Qué hago?)- fue entonces que el rubio se llevo el dedo a la barbilla y lo recordó- … (Invocare a Gamabunta para salir de este lugar) ¡Debemos ir a la azotea!

- ¡Estas loco!- grito el doctor- ¡es lo primero que se desplomara cuando todo el edificio se caiga!

- ¡Por eso debemos movernos, Gamabunta nos ayudara!- grito el rubio.

- ¡ya veo!- dijo Shizune- ¡yo voy!

- ¡y yo!

- ¡Emina… no quiero que te lastimes!- grito el doctor.

- ¡Doctor Ko… yo… NO SE PREOCUPE, SOLO MUEVASE!

- …- Ko mira un tanto triste a ambos lados- bueno… solo por que tu lo dices…

Naruto se mueve lo mas rápido que puede entre ese mar de fuego.

* * *

De regreso con Lee y Choji. 

- … (maldición, este maldito fideo de tinta no va a derrotarme)- Choji aun ocmo bola, empieza a moverse cada vez mas rápido.

- ¿mmm?- Sai mira impresionado como la bola se mueve cada vez mas rápido hasta parecer el neumático de una auto de carreras.

La serpiente empieza a sentir dolor por la velocidad de lo que intenta retener y con un dolor en su piel, lo suelta.

- ¡Choodan Bakugeki!- Choji destruye la serpiente de un golpe.

Los insectos que estaban sobre Lee lo picaban sin piedad.

- ¡Ya me tienen harto!- Lee se quito las pesas y empezó a correr con una velocidad sobre humana y gracias a ello, los insectos salieron volando fuera de su cuerpo.

Shino y Sai miraron a Lee y a Choji. Ellos solo miraron a Sai y a Shino con unos ojos llenos de rabia.

- ¡Listo Lee!

- ¡Adelante!

- ¡Nikudan Hari Sensha!

Choji se transforma en una gran bola de picos y con una gran fuerza salta y termina por los aires, justo sobre Sai y Shino.

- ¡AQUÍ VAMOS!- Lee saltó y golpeo la bola de picos que era Choji como si se tratase de una bola de voleibol.

- … (muy buena coordinación)- pensó Sai.

- … (son muy rápidos)- Shino mira la gigantesca bola que lentamente se va convirtiendo en una bola de fuego y picos afilados.

- ¡Meteoro de la Juventud!- grito Lee.

- … (idiota… quedamos que seria meteoro papitas)

Justo cuando el ataque los golpea a ambos (y destruye la entrada principal casi por completo), una nubre de humo cubre todo el lugar y no permite ver nada.

- (cof, cof)… ¿A dónde se fueron?- se pregunto Choji mientras lentamente volvia a la normalidad.

- …- Lee mira como 2 muñecos de papel se quemaban en donde se supone estaban Sai y Shino- jutsu de sustitución…

- ¡Cobardes!- grito Choji.

* * *

Con Naruto y los demás. 

La azotea no quedaba lejos ya. Solo unos escalones mas y llegarían.

- ¡vamos rápido!

- ¡Ya vamos!- grito Iruka que cargaba a Shizune (la cual no se sentía para nada cómoda)

- … ya bajame…- dijo ella un tanto enojada.

Justo cuando Emina estaba apunto de subir, el escalon se desploma.

- ¡Emina!- Ko la sujeta con fuerza.

- Tranquilos… puedo subir sola…- ella empieza a subir.

- Mmm…- Naruto mira al doctor y luego a ella- jeje (A ESE TIPO LE GUSTA, A ESE TIPO LE GUSTA…esperen… NOOOOO)

- ¡Vamos!- grito Iruka.

- ¡¿vas a bajarme o no?!

- …- Iruka mira a Shizune- eee… si, jeje, perdona…

- Claro…- Shizune camina hacia la azotea.

Los 4 caminan hasta salir a la azotea.

- ¡Listo!- Naruto saca un gran pergamino y se corta un dedo- ¡Gama..!

- ¡No lo creo!

Un kunai rompe el pergamino y Naruto cae en el suelo sorprendido.

- ¡¿van a algún lado?!- Misuky estaba ahí de pie delante de todos ellos, moviendo su kunai como si fuera un juguete- tengo mas de donde salió ese…

- …- Iruka mira a Misuky a los ojos- ¡quitate!

- ¡Ja!... verte muerto seria divertido, Iruka, pero mi objetivo es el Kyuubi…- mira a Naruto.

- ¡no es buena idea molestar a mi amigo!- grito Naruto- ¡pero puedo darte una demostración de lo que puede hacer!

- JAJAJA… ESO ES, DEMUESTRAMELO

Naruto corre hacia Misuky. Sus golpes son bloqueados por el con facilidad.

- ¡por favor!- Misuky se rie- ¿es esto lo que puede hacer el Kyuubi?

- ¡Naruto!- Iruka va a ayudar a su ex alumno.

Ambos luchaban contra Misuky con una gran intensidad, sus puños chocaban con mucha fuerza, tanto los de Iruka como los de Naruto.

- ¡ni los 2 juntos pueden!- Misuky se rie- EL AMO MADARA SE DECEPSIONARA MUCHO POR ESTO

- … (¡Madara!)- pensó Naruto.

Misuky empieza a moverse como un trompo y comienza a disparar kunais como loco.

- ¡Emina!- grito el medico que vio que un Kunai se acercaba a ella.

- ¡…!

Justo cuando el Kunai iba a tocarla, Ko se interpone y evita que el Kunai la golpee.

- ¡Dr Ko…!

- ARGG…

Naruto mira con odio como lastimaron a ese tipo.

- Misuky…- dijo Naruto con voz demoniaca.

- Jeje… me entreno el Señor Madara el mismo para este propósito… y me estoy divirtiendo mucho…- Misuky sonríe- y ahora acabare con ustedes…

- ¡No lo creo!- grito Shizune.

- … (¿no puedo moverme?)

- Jeje… yo te dispare como 5 agujas envenenadas mientras Iruka y Naruto te distraían…- mira a Iruka- ¡ya vez que solo porque estoy embarazada no quiere decir que no puedo pelear!

- …- Naruto mira atónito a Iruka- … ¿Qué dijo?

- Eee… bueno…- Iruka mira a Naruto- ¿te gustaría ser el padrino?

- …- silencio súper incomodo.

- ¿Y?

- …- pone ojitos de cachorrito- ¡claro que si!

- Ejem…- Shizune les interrumpe- ¡este no es el momento ni el lugar para esas cosas!

- Si…

Iruka y Naruto corren hacia el inmovilisado Misuky y conforme se van acercando, Naruto va formando su Rasengan, pero uno cada vez mas grande.

- ¡Iruka sensei, junte su mano derecha con la mia!

- ¡Si!

Cuando Iruka junta su mano con la de Naruto, el Rasengan obtiene un color purpura y se hace aun mas grande.

- ¡Naruto e Iruka Obama Rasengan!- gritaron a la vez.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos me derrotaron?!- grito Misuky y el gigantesco ataque lo golpeo de lleno. Ese fue el fin de Misuky.

- …- Iruka cae cansado- UFFF… ¡vaya que has entrenado, Naruto!

- ¡Claro!... (Emina y Ko)- recordó y se dio media vuelta, pero cuando lo hiso, ese par ya estaba mas que curado.

- ¿mejor?- pregunto Emina.

- …- se sonroja- mucho mejor…

Naruto se pone un poco triste y baja la mirada.

- ¿como vamos a salir?- dijo Shizune interrumpiendo el momento de Naruto.

- …- Naruto empieza a liberar un chakra rojo- ustedes tranquilos… jeje, este chico sabe que ahora me necesita…

- … (¿la voz de Naruto ha cambiado?)

- ¡VAMOS!

Naruto muestra una cara demoniaca y libera 4 colas. A una velocidad asombrosa, logra sujetar a los 3 que lo acompañaban.

- ¡¿no vas a…?!- grito Iruka.

- ¡Si… si voy a hacerlo!- dijo Naruto (el Kyuubi)

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, salto por fuera del edificio de 30 pisos y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, Choji extendió su estomago para que fuera un cojin suave en donde pudieran aterrizar.

- Mmm- Iruka estaba pálido.

- ¡QUE DIVERTIDO!- grito Shizune.

- Mmm… je… este tal Naruto es realmente un héroe- dijo el medico.

- ¡todos lo son!- grito Emina al ver a Lee y a Choji.

Una gran multitud que se habia reunido para observar la catastrofe empieza a aplaudirles mientras los bomberos llegaban para apagar el incendio.

- Jeje… supongo… que ya tenemos de que hablarles mañana- dijo Lee sonriendo ante la gente y saludándola.

- Si… solo espero que la Hokage no me mate por no poder salvar el hospital…- Choji estaba saludando pero un tanto temeroso por su vida.

- … (suspira)… mañana… será un gran día…- dijo Naruto.

Iruka mira a Shizune.

- Je tienes razón… si puedes hacer cosas extremas, aun embarazada…- Iruka le sonríe.

- ¡Claro que pue…!- Shizune se pone morada y empieza a correr hacia unos matorrales- BUAJJJ- vomita.

- … (bueno, damas y caballeros, esta odisea empezó)- dijo Iruka cuando vio a Shizune vomitar, esta es la primera señal de unos 9 meses MUY DIFICILES.

Este día estuvo… agitado… pero bueno… veamos que sucede en las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

En los bosques: 

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No… aun no…

- ¡¿Cuánto falta?!- grito una chica.

- Como unos 3 días…

Yo ya quiero ver a esa maquina sexy que es Rock Lee…- la extraña se sonroja- … es tan lindo… (AUN QUE LO MATARE POR HUIR DE MI)

- ¡Yo solo quiero matar a ese estúpido gordo!- dijo la otra- ¡es gordo, idiota, estúpido, amable, noble, tierno, con un corazón de oro y… erg… ES FEO, ESTUPIDO Y GORDO!

- … - la ultima se sonroja- ... (yo solo quiero darle su Ramen a Naruto) Y LLAVARLO CONMIGO PARA SIEMPRE…

BWAJAJAJAJAJAJA risa maligna.


	14. El gran dia

Mas que una nota, una advertencia, este capitulo no decide nada… aquí no se van a formar parejas… así que no saquen conclusiones por adelantado. Va a haber poca comedia en este capitulo… oooo… pero lo que importa es que lo habrá.

Me gustaría que me dieran unas cuantas críticas constructivas respecto a mis fics, si no es molestia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14- El gran día…

Eran ya las 10:00 PM, Naruto, Lee y Choji esperaban a sus "citas" en la sala de su casa.

- Muy bien…- Lee empezaba a sudar frio y temblaba como gelatina- glup… AAA…ANLOEJMIJLICTA…

- … (no va a morderme… no va a morderme… ¿y si mi muerde?)- Choji mira el techo asustado.

- … (Sakura chan… me invito a salir… esto es un sueño… ME DIERON GANAS DE ORINAR)

Lee empieza a escupir espuma como perro rabioso. Choji comienza a caminar de izquierda a derecha en busca de algo que ponerse para proteger su entrepierne, claro como no, recibió un rasengan directo en su aparato reproductor, debe cuidarse mas. Naruto… estaba en el baño orinando con una presión a chorro más potente que el soplido de una ballena.

DING DONG.

- ¿ANJO?- dijo Lee lavándose la espuma que salía de su boca.

- … (¡que sea Anko, que sea Anko!)- Choji se puso en pose de suplica y le rezo a Dios porque Tsunade lo olvidara.

Lee abre la puerta y de inmediato encuentra a una deslumbrante Anko, tenia puesto un traje de noche negro bastante revelador. Lee sintió como si su corazón se hubiese salido de su pecho, hubiera dado 5000 vueltas a toda la aldea, se hubiera peleado con un perro (y perdido) y regreso a su pecho lleno de llagas.

- ¿Nos vamos… amorcito?

- …- Lee estaba muy blanco, no parecía tener suficiente fuerza para responder.

- Tomare eso como un si…- lo agarra del hombro y empieza a arrastrarlo.

Choji suspira aliviado de que Tsunade no lo haya…

- VAMOS- grito Tsunade que entro a la casa de golpe y agarro a Choji del cuello.

- Pe… PERO YO….

- ANDA, NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR, CARIÑITO…

Choji se va llorando mientras intenta no poner resistencia, se dice que las bestias huelen el miedo…

Naruto baja caminando hasta la sala de espera.

- UFFF… ¡que buena meada me pegue!- mira a ambos lados y ve que no hay nadie- mmm… supongo que ya pasaron por ellos… bueno… ahora debo esperar por Sakura chan…

Era la primera vez que Naruto se ponía tan nervioso en toda su vida, nunca había tenido contacto femenino, ni en aquella aldea donde paso entrenando por un tiempo, podría decirse que su vida estuvo rodeada de bates. Pero bueno, eso ya quedo atrás…

- … (NaruSaku… NaruHina… AAAA, QUE LINDO SUENA)- pensó con la cara de idiota más grande que se le pueda pintar en el rostro a alguien o a un fanboy o fangirl.

DING DONG…

- … (¡ya esta aquí!)- Naruto se mira en el espejo.

Naruto llevaba puesto uno de esos estúpido trajes blancos que usan los bailarines de salón, o sea los que bailan bailes latinos, camisa blanca, pantalón negro y el pelo lleno de gel para el cabello y peinado hacia atras.

- … (me veo muy estúpido… ¡pero ella quiere que me vista así!)

DING DONG.

Muy bien Naruto… no la cagues, tu puedes hacerlo, anda, abre la puerta… vamos… ábrela… DEJA DE HABLAR CONTIGO MISMO Y ABRE LA BENDITA PUERTA…

Naruto abre la puerta y encuentra a Sakura en un traje de gala rojo, era uno de esos vestidos que cubren todo el cuerpo (menos la espalda) y que tienen un corte en la pierna derecha, parecía una sexy espía.

- … (¡madre santa, se me para… se me para… EL CORAZON!… y otra parte)- Naruto se limpia la baba que le baja por la boca.

- Hola, Naruto…- le cierra el ojo derecho pícaramente- ¡Que guapo te ves vestido así!

- Mmm… - Naruto no podía ni hablar, pero si sentía como si su corazón estuviera latiendo fuera de su pecho (al mero estilo del lobo de Hanna Barbera).

- Vamos...- le ofrece el brazo derecho.

- Ssss…ssss….SSSSS…si- le sujeta el brazo de derecho y se van de la casa, Sakura acomoda su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto y se sonroja un poco, Naruto… el ya estaba que se lo llevaba el tren- … (Esto es un sueño… esto es un sueño… dentro de poco sale el mono bailarin, Kyuubi se lo come y el monstruo de Ramen se come al Kyuubi Y YO ME COMO AL MONSTRUO DE RAMEN)

_Ese monstruo me da miedo… pero no… esto no es un sueño…_

_¿__Es__ real?_

_Sip__… es real… podría asegurarte que este es el único momento en toda tu vida donde tiene__s__ la oportunidad de reproducirte… __jeje_

_Zorro __cabron__… ¿a que te refieres?_

_Nada… ¡que chico tan idiota!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

La cita de Lee…

Anko y Lee llegan al parque, todo estaba oscuro, con excepción claro esta de las luces eléctricas. Anko estaba sentada en una banca mientras esperaba que Lee regresara con su helado.

- Aquí tienes- dijo Lee dándole uno de chocolate.

- AYYY, MUCHAS GRACIAS…- lo pureba- ¡dije que de CHOCO-ALMENDRAS!

- Bueno… (primero de vainilla, después que de caramelo, después que de menta, de Chocolate¡¿POS QUE DIABLOS QUIERE?!)

Lee regresa con su helado.

- Toma…- se lo da.

- Mmm…- lo chupa- ¡que rico, gracias Lee!

- De nada- se sienta un poco cansado.

- Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Mmm… no se…

- YA SE HABLEMOS…- dijo Anko.

- ¿de que?

- Bueno… jiji...¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

- Mmm…- Lee mira un poco triste el suelo- pocas de echo… cero…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si… una vez casi llego a algo con una chica… pero ella resulto ser… "Problemática"… además de que no me gusta recordarla mucho…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si… fue una fea experiencia…

- ¡¿Me gane un helado gratis?!

Lee cae patas pa arriba. Anko le sonríe y le dice.

- Ve por otro ¿quiere Lee san?

- … (ahora soy su mozo…)- agarra el palito y se va caminando por otro helado.

Anko mira el parque muy sonriente. No parece estar molesta por nada, de echo esta muy tranquila, algo raro en ella. Lee regresa con un helado purpura.

- Toma…

- ¿de que es?- dijo Anko mirando el helado purpura que trajo Lee.

- Es de chicle, es de mis favoritos- Lee le sonríe.

- …- Anko se sonroja al ver al cejudo sonriendo y acepta el helado, le paga una chupada y…- ¡esta delicioso!

- Lo se…- Lee le sonríe- es del mismo color que tu cabello… jeje, ese es mi color favorito…

- …- Anko se sonroja bestialmente y no puede cambiar su mirada de perpleja.

Lee se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano, Anko la acepta y camina junto a el. El parque esta un poco vacio, solo quedan unas cuantas parejas y vagos durmiendo por ahí. El puesto de helado empieza a cerrar.

- Lee san…

- ¿si?

- Dime… - traga saliva- ¿realmente crees que mi cabello es bonito?

- JAJAJA… ¡claro!- Lee sonríe- ¡tu eres bonita, Anko!

- … (I… Itachi nunca me dijo que era bonita)

- ¡Eres una mujer muy bella!- Lee comienza a reírse- JAJAJA… sinceramente me sorprende que una mujer como tu quiera salir con un chico como yo…

Y es que es cierto, piénsenlo un momento, Lee tiene 17 años…Anko como 25… ¡Que pedófila!... pero que suertudo…

- …- Anko se sonroja y mucho, no es capaz de mirar a Lee a los ojos- … (creía que Itachi me quería porque me besaba y me cuidaba… pero… el nunca me dijo que yo era bonita, o linda…)

Lee mira el lago que esta cerca del parque.

- Anko…

- ¿Sss…si?

- ¿Tu sabes que paso con la esposa de Gai sensei?

- …- Anko mira entristecida para otra parte- si… ella murió en el parto, tal y como dice Gai…

- Mmm… ese niño crecerá sin madre…- Lee intenta no llorar, pero termina derramando mas mocos que un elefante resfriado.

- ¿Lee?

- Yo no conozco a mi madre… mi padre me crio solo, bueno, hasta los 10 años… el murió en una misión…

- Mmm…- Anko sostiene la mano de Lee- ¿Qué tal si hacemos otra cosa?

- CLARO- Lee sonríe y casi por arte de magia recupera toda su alegría y energía.

- … (¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puede alegrarse tan rápido?)- Anko mira sorprendida a Lee.

Anko llevo a su caballero a pasear un poco mas por el parque, no hubo nada fuera de lo normal, bueno, nada en las afueras de su cuerpo, por dentro… ella se sentía extraña, se sentía cálida, cómoda, feliz… era un sentimiento extraño y difícil de explicar, pero sin duda alguna, era muy agradable sentirlo… ese rubor en sus mejillas la calentaban y no le permitían sentir frio, las extrañas lagrimas que le salían en los ojos, ellas no la permitían parpadear, no podía quitar su mirada de ese muchacho…

- … (¡¿QUE CARAJOS ME ESTA PASANDO?!)- pensó Anko enfadándose un poco.

- Anko… ya es media noche… ¿te llevo a tu casa?

- …- Anko regresa a la realidad- eee… si

Continuaron por el camino, la noche estaba iluminada por las estrellas. La casa de Anko estaba oscura, sola, muy sola.

- … (bueno… ¿Qué hago ahora?)- pensó Lee.

- … (Invítalo a pasar… y dale una noche inolvidable)- pero Anko no puede ni moverse… no puede, simplemente no puede, esta paralizada y su mirada esta fija en los ojos (o cejas) de Lee- … (¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!... a Itachi ya lo tenia en la mesa de la cocina para esta hora… ¿Por qué no puedo invitarlo?)

- Bueno Anko… te veré luego…- Lee le sonríe y empieza a alejarse.

- Mmm…- Anko llora un poco.

- ¿mmm?- Lee escucha su llanto- ¿sucede algo?

- No… no es nada…

- No mientas…- Lee se le acerca y la sujeta de los brazos- esa mirada en tus ojos… la conozco…

- Lee… yo…

- Estas sola¿verdad?

Anko sintió como si le cayera un piano encima, un golpe directo en su punto débil.

- ¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡yo nunca estoy sola!

- Anko… no te sientas mal… yo también estoy solo…- Lee la abraza y muy fuerte.

- … (¿Qué esta pasando?)

- Y descubrí… que a veces llorar… es un buen remedio para la tristeza…

- ¿pero… yo nunca te he visto llorar?... solo sonríes y te alegras…

- Porque aprendí que la vida tiene muchas cosas buenas por las cuales sonreír… es por esas cosas buenas, que prometí nunca rendirme ante nada…- Lee la sujeta mas fuerte y la acerca a el.

- … (Este abrazo… ¿Por qué es tan diferente a los que daba Itachi?)

- Anko… recuerda… tu no estas sola…- Lee acerca su rostro al de ella.

- … (es muy alto… no me había dado cuenta)

Por fin, la besa… era un beso largo, muy largo, Anko no podía ni respirar, pero parecía no importarle, perfectamente podía morir en esa pose, ahora eso no le importaba, solo sabia que estaba con un muchacho que era casi 5 años menor y que aun así, le dio mas que cualquier otra persona en su vida.

- ¿mejor?- le pregunto el cejon.

- …- Anko mira a Lee.

- Bueno… te veré otro día…- Lee se despide y se va caminando…

Anko se toca los labios, están cálidos.

- ¡E… el… el besa como un dios!- Anko cae casi inconsciente en el pórtico de su casa.

FIN DE LA CITA DE LEE.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cita de Choji:

El Bar estaba lleno de borrachos y con un extraño olor a pintura por doquier.

- … (este lugar me da miedo)- decía Choji sumamente asustado.

- Anda cariño, no te preocupes, todo estará bien… la hokage esta contigo…

- … - Choji empezó a sudar como si estuviera en el desierto del Sahara.

De repente un borracho levanta su botella de cerveza y grita algo como: SUAE, URRA JE JEJARRIOOO… No se entendió ni caca, pero aun así, Tsunade se puso de pie y agarro al borracho del cuello y le metió la mas fea y horrible paliza que puedan imaginarse en su vida.

- Detesto a esta clase de gente- grito Tsunade y se llevo una gran botella de sake a la boca.

- Tsunade Hime… ¿es correcto que beba tanto?

- No… Shizune a veces me dice lo mismo pero…no me preocupo

- Mmm- Choji la observa bien- (esta muy bien conservada para su edad, de echo esta casi intacta)

- …dime, cariño…- Tsunade sonríe- ¿crees que soy bonita?

- Si… eee… pues… yoo… eeee…

- Jejeje… ¿o es que acaso solo te fijas en mis "cosas" como todos los otros hombres?

- Pues…- Choji agarra una botella y toma un trago en busca de valor- ¡creo que usted es una mujer muy bella y fuerte, una excelente Hokage y alguien que es importante para todos nosotros!

- Si… si… eso ya lo se… pero- aparta la botella de Choji- ¿Qué opinas de mi realmente?

- Bueno… sinceramente, usted es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida… ¿no entiendo porque Naruto le dice abuela? si usted obviamente no esta vieja…

- … (me… me dijo… ¿joven?)- Tsunade mira con todo el cariño del mundo al gordito y de inmediato lo abraza- ¡GRACIAS, ERES EL PRIMERO QUE ME DICE ESO DE CORAZON!

- UGGG- el abrazo estaba apretando tanto a Choji que podía sentir como sus huesos se rompían con facilidad.

- ¡SUNAE…HIC… JU E EGANATE!

- No… ya déjame en paz, vagabundo…

Choji mira como el viejo destartalado se acerca a Tsunade con una botella rota, listo para cortarla. El gordito no puede permitir eso y justo antes de que el la haga algo a Tsunade, Choji le manda un golpe directo en la cara.

- ARGG- el borracho cae inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿Qué?- Tsunade mira a Choji y después al ebrio- … (¿Por qué me defendió?)

- No lastimaras a Tsunade Hime…- dijo Choji muy enfadado.

- Chico… sabes que no necesito protección¿Por qué me ayudaste?

- Porque usted es importante para mi… no solo para los demás- dijo Choji sin apartar la mirada del ebrio- además… usted es la primera mujer que me invita a Salir… oficialmente...

- Mmm…- Tsunade se sonroja- … (me recuerda tanto a Dan…)

- Señorita Tsunade…

Choji y Tsunade se miraron cara a cara por unos minutos. Hasta que una botella le callo a Choji en la cabeza y se vio obligado a salir del lugar.

- Auch…- Choji cae inconsciente y todo se queda oscuro…

- ME LAS PAGARAN- grito Tsunade.

- … (¿Qué esta pasando?... naaa… mejor me desmallo)- Choji miro a ambos lados y cayo inconsiente.

Choji duro mucho tiempo dormido… pero conforme se iba despertando, primero escucho fuego, como el crujir de una fogata, después, siente frio y el viento nocturno… ahora, abre los ojos y…

- CHOJISITO- dijo Tsunade y de inmediato se llevo los labios de Choji directo a los suyos.

- … (este… este es mi primer beso…)- Choji se sonroja al máximo.

- ¿estas bien?- dijo Tsunade soltándolo y mirándolo muy preocupada, con una lagrimita bajándole por la cara.

- Pues… yo… si…

- ¡que bien!- lo abraza- NO ME VUELVAS A PREOCUPAR ASI- grito con furia en su voz.

- S…si señora- Choji la mira con miedo.

- Pero… no me digas señora, me hace sentir vieja… dime…- se le acerca al oído- amante…

- …- Choji queda frio… tan frio que no puede moverse, prácticamente esta paralizado, solo un hilito de sangre le baja por la nariz.

- Jeje…- Tsunade le sonríe y se lo lleva al hombro- mejor te llevo a tu casa…

FIN DE LA CITA DE CHOJI.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cita de Naruto…

Sakura había llevado a Naruto a un gran salón de bailes. Era uno de esos lugares donde la mayoría de las personas solo se limitan a sonreir y reir a carcajadas al compas de alguna canción.

- ¡Baila un poco mejor, Naruto Kun!- grito Sakura mientras bailaban Disco al compas de "That's the way i like it".

- ¡lo estoy intentando!- decía Naruto mientras intentaba imitar los pasos de disco que había visto en una película, pero solo terminaba haciendo una extraña maroma que lo obligo a caer sobre una mesa de invitados y arruinar su sopa con la huella de su trasero.

- ¡MI SOPA!- grito un tipo moreno y de cabello oscuro.

- ¡perdon!- grito Naruto- ¡fue sin querer!

Sakura se llevo la mano a la cara, no sabia que Naruto fuera tan mal bailarin. De repente se escucho un ritmo diferente, era algo mas alegre y movido.

- … (este baile debe ser el que llaman, Salsa)- mira a Naruto y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie- será mejor que nos sentemos, no sabemos bailar esto…

Pero justo antes de que Sakura terminara su oración. Naruto sujeto su mano con firmeza pero con suavidad al mismo tiempo, la miro a los ojos y le dijo…

- ¿bailamos?

- ¿Naruto?

De inmediato Naruto empezó a moverse de lado a lado, y a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, la hacia moverse de formas que Sakura nunca pensó que existieran en un baile.

- Aprendí a bailar salsa en otro continente, créeme, en un año pasan MUCHAS cosas…

- Aja… (Baila muy bien… es exelente…)

Sakura lo mira a los ojos, es la primera vez que alguien baila de esta forma con ella, es sexy, pero no sucio. Jamas llego a pensar que alguien como Naruto supiera de estas cosas.

- … (Sasuke jamás me invito a bailar)- Sakura mira con sus ojos brillantes a ese extraño rubio, su corazón late cada vez mas fuerte- … (¿me… me estoy enamorando de Naruto?)… (¡¿de verdad me estoy enamorando de Naruto kun?!)

Cambio de Ritmo, una música diferente se escucha y muchas… MUCHAS parejas se retiran.

- … tango…- dijo Sakura- ni tu debes saber como bailer esto…

Sakura va a sentarse pero justo en ese instante, siente un tiron de su mano. Naruto le sonríe.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que no se bailarlo?- el rubio sonrie de manera típica y la jala hacia el- solo recuerda… dejate llevar, cuando bailamos este tipo de bailes, yo, el hombre, debo dirigirte y tu la mujer, seguirme…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque de esa forma, la mujer logra exhibirse, demostrar que sin importar como se vea, puede ser sensual, eso le genera confianza en si misma y en su pareja…- la sujeta de la cintura- el hombre, debe saber lo que esta haciendo, si ocurre un error, es muy probable que sea culpa de el, así que debe poner atención a todo y a la vez, recordar que sus decisiones, afectan a su pareja- le cierra el ojo derecho- o sea… la mujer

Naruto empieza a moverla de una extraña manera, esos movimientos, esa velocidad. Sakura sigue sin comprenderlo, pero le gusta, le gusta mucho, jamás se había divertido tanto como lo esta haciendo ahora.

- Sakura…

- … ¿si?

- Yo… yo siento algo por ti…

- …- Sakura se sonroja de una manera exagerada- ¿de… de veras?

- Si… y me gustaría…- Naruto trata de decirlo, pero no puede… algo… o "alguien" no parece estar permitiéndolo.

- ¿te gustaría que cosa?- pregunto Sakura con una mirada esperanzadora.

- … (Hinata…)- Naruto sigue bailando, no puede decirle nada a los ojos.

Se detiene la música. Naruto se lleva a Sakura a su casa. Un camino un tanto largo sin nada que hablar, un silencio muy incomodo. Al llegar a su hogar.

- …- Naruto la mira a los ojos.

- Gracias por lo de esta noche…- Sakura le sonrie.

- Si…

Se miran a los ojos por unos instantes, el se aproxima a ella, ella a el. Sus rostros están a punto de tocarse, pero…

- … (Hinata…)- Naruto parpadea y se aleja del rostro de Sakura.

- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Sakura.

- Na… nada…- la mira a los ojos, esta enamorado de ella¿pero también de Hinata?- … ¡no puedo hacerlo!

- …- Sakura le sujeta la barbilla y le sonrie- tranquilo…

Ambos se besan, es algo extraño, una sensación nueva, una que este pobre desgraciado nunca a experimentado, se siente… bien.

- … - Naruto abre sus ojos, una imagen mental de Hinata aparece delante de el- … (¡Hinata!)

Sakura se separa y le sonrie. Naurto le sonrie a ella, pero es falsa, el realmente ama a Sakura, pero también ama a Hinata y tener su corazón dividido es un martirio.

- …Naruto Kun…- Sakura lo observa- hasta mañana…

- Adios…- Naruto se va.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hogar… "dulce" hogar.

Naruto entra en la casa. Choji esta ahí sentado en su nuevo sillón junto con Lee. Los 2 parecen estar muy extrañados.

- ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Naruto.

- ¡CONFUNDIDOS!- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡IGUAL!

Los 3 estan con amor dividido… ¿Quién ganara en esta batalla de amor?... ¿Qué es lo que desean Pein y Konan con estos 3?... ¿Qué paso con Sai y Shino?... ¿Por qué demonios hago estas estúpidas preguntas si ustedes sabrán el resultado en el futuro?... ¡¿Por qué hise esa ultima pregunta tan larga?!... ¡yo que se!

TODO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez… no saquen ideas adelantadas, aquí no se a formado ninguna pareja.

Otra cosa… lo de los bailes… si yo practico… ¡ALGUN PROBLEMA!...

Una ultima cosa… SE ME ACABA EL CAFÉ, MUELANME UNOS GRANOS.

UNA ULTIMA COSA… las 3 chicas metiches… no van a salir sino hasta después del siguiente capitulo. GRACIAS POR LEER A TODOS.


	15. Segunda cita

15- Sigo sin entender…

NO MAS EXAMENES, SALI DE ELLOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ… SIIIIII…

Perdon, pero va a haber Ooc de Tenten en esta historia…

Nuevamente, Gracias a Kaiser of Darkness por dejarme usar a sus personajes de The Hidden Empire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas se habían calmado por la aldea, este día se celebraba el festival de las hojas, esto significaba que Otoño estaba apunto de llegar y por ende las hojas verdes que hacen famoso el nombre de Konoha, iban a caerse y no volverían hasta el verano. Ya era de noche y todos estaban haciendo algo ese dia.

Por ahora… enfoquémonos en:

La cita de Choji:

Choji e Ino caminaban por senderos que habían echo los Chunins, para que la gente dejara de perderse en el bosque (y aun asi los muy brutos siguen perdiéndose), además de que el apareamiento de las luciérnagas es todo un espectáculo, según los agentes de viajes de Konoha.

- Debe ser por aquí- dijo Ino sonriendo al ver un camino que seguían otras parejas.

- Cl…cl…claro…- dijo Choji mas nervioso que nunca.

Choji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenia a la chica de sus sueños delante de el, simplemente no lo podía creer. Cuando la mira, siente como su corazón palpita mas rápido, como su estomago se enrolla por completo, se marea un poco, le tiemblan las piernas y…

- … (¡me dan ganas de hacer caca!)- pensó Choji poniendo sus mano en su trasero.

- Ya llegamos- dijo Ino con una expresión super coqueta en su rostro y sacándole la lengua juguetona mente.

- Aja…- dijo Choji mas nervioso que en toda su vida.

Entraron a un punto del bosque en donde se podían observar… solo unas cuantas luciérnagas.

- ¡¿Qué diablos paso aquí?!- dijo Ino en voz alta.

- Desde que los Chunins entraron a este lugar, me temo que no hay muchas luciérnagas...

- … estúpidos… - Ino suspira, sin duda alguna su plan romántico quedo arruinado.

- … (no me puedo aguantar por mas tiempo…)- Choji empieza a sudar.

El robusto pensó en ese momento que seria buena idea para ir a… depositar su "Problema" en algún lugar por ahí, eso si, sin que la rubia lo note, pues seria demasiado vergonzoso que la chica se diera cuenta que en realidad tiene ganas de cagar.

- Ino… eee… debo irme por un ratito…

- ¡¿Por qué?!- Ino puso la cara mas dulce e inocente que puedan imaginarse- ¡¿no te gusto acaso?!

UUUU… esa pregunta si que le dolio al pobre godito. Claro que le gustaba, pero el chico no tiene el valor para decírselo… aun.

- No… no es eso- su estomago empieza a rugir- ¡es que tengo que "preparar" algo!

- AAAA…¡¿Me vas a preparar una sorpresa?!- grito Ino toda feliz.

- Eeee…- mira en todas direcciones- ¡si… es eso!

- AAAA… ¡que lindo!- dijo Ino sonriendo mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas- ¡Aquí te espero!

- …

Choji salió corriendo de ese lugar, carajo, tenia que encontrar un inodoro en alguna parte, una letrina o al menos un bendito buen arbusto… ¡pero nada!. El pobre empezaba a desesperarse, si no encontraba un lugar en donde hacer sus necesidades, iba a estallar ahí mismo, hasta que…

- …- Choji mira un extraño agujero en la tierra- ¡perfecto, aquí lo hago!

Pues claro, Choji se bajo el cinturón y dejo que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

- UFFF…- Choji suspira aliviado.

De repente una luciérnaga vuela delante de el.

- ¿eh?

El panzon la sigue con la mirada, la luciérnaga entra al bosque entre unos arboles, de inmediato le sigue otra y otra y otra. Choji mira asombrado como mas luciérnagas van entrando en esa parte del bosque y por fin, lo comprende. Se pone de pie (no sin antes limpiarse obvio), corre hacia su casa, se lava las manos y regresa con Ino.

La rubia lo esperaba ahí, un poco, bueno bastante enojada, se le veía con una vena apunto de reventar. Choji traga saliva y se le acerca temeroso.

- …- Ino lo mira feo.

- Hola… jeje… I…Ino…

- (hump)…- Ino mira muy feo a Choji.

- Ven conmigo, por favor- Choji la toma de las manos y la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

El gordo la lleva por el mismo camino que el recorrió, conforme avanzaban el se ponía mas y mas nervioso.

- ¡¿Qué apesta asi?!- pregunto Ino.

- Eeee… no lo se- mintió Choji.

Choji la llevo a través de los arboles, en donde las luciérnagas parecían esconderse.

- Solo un poco mas…

En el momento en que Ino entro en el lugar, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Era un gran lago en que solo era iluminado por miles de luciérnagas y la luz de la luna. Choji sonrio y miro a Ino, era extraño, pero esa expresión en el rostro de la chica, ya no le provocaba nervios, la miro alegremente y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Ino no se lo esperaba y fue besada ahí mismo, este beso era diferente, tenia mucho… ¿sentimiento?... ¿su corazón estaba retumbando asi de fuerte?... ¿Esto es lo que llaman amor?... jojo… no lo se, pero creo que todos merecen una oportunidad… ¿o no?

FIN DE LA CITA DE CHOJI

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el lago no había ni una sola alma, la gran mayoría o se había ido para el bosque a ver las luciérnagas o se fueron al festival. Lee y Tenten eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar.

- Vamos Lee kun, hay unos botes por ahí- dijo Tenten sonriéndole al cejotas.

- Tenten, nos podemos meter en problemas si nos quedamos aquí por mas tiempo…

Tenten hiso como que no escucho y siguió caminando hasta el muelle del lago. Encontraron un bote que estaba amarrado y tras soltarlo, se disponen a navegar por el agua. Lee rema hasta llegar al centro del lago y es ahí donde Tenten saca una canastita de dia de campo.

- … (¡vaya… trajo comida!... ¡¡genial!!)- Lee se empieza a mirar con hambre todas las cosas que trajo Tenten (mas que nada era pura fruta)- … (me pregunto ¿por que cerraran los domingos?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En en muelle:

Kakashi y Asuma se encontraban mirando el lago, parecían observar con mucha atención lo que había en medio del agua.

- ¿Ese es un bote, verdad?

- Si… espero que Juancho no se los coma…

- Si… siempre cierran el lago los domingos para que el lagarto gigante Juancho coma…

- Si… bueno… te veo luego…

- Si… Kurenai se cabreara si no llego a tiempo para la cena…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con Lee y Tenten.

Lee había agarrado una manzana y le pego una mordida, Tenten miraba al cejon con una mirada picara y sonrojada.

- …- Lee nota que ella lo esta observando y le ofrece la manzana- ¿quierres?

- Eee… no…- dijo Tenten.

No podían sentir el peligro en el que estaban, pues un cocodrilo gigante miraba con hambre el bote en que Lee y Tenten estaban teniendo su "dia de campo"

- Lee…- Tenten traga saliva- … dime…

- ¿si?- dijo mientras le pegaba un mordisco a una pera.

- ¿crees que soy débil?

- …- Lee mira extrañado a la chica de las armas- no… no lo creo…

- Neji siempre me decía que el motivo por el que no le ayudaba tanto en las misiones, era porque yo nunca me tomaba el entrenamiento en serio…

- Mira… no quiero sonar malo ni nada por el estilo… pero Neji nunca ha apreciado lo que tiene, antes solo pensaba en como vengarse de la rama principal de su familia y a ti ni te miraba y a mi, je, a mi me usaba como saco para golpear… - Lee se detiene por un tiempo, espera que Tenten responda, pero al no haber respuesta continua- … Tenten… yo… yo siento algo por ti…

- …- Tenten se lleva las manos al rostro toda sonrojada y empieza a pensar- … (¡o Dios mío, Lee siente algo por mi!)

Tenten estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, tanto que no noto el momento en que un cocodrilo gigante se acerco al bote y abrió su boca para comerse a Lee.

- … (¡puedo imaginarme nuestra casa en la pradera…!)

- AAAAA- Lee sujetaba las fauces del Cocodrilo para evitar que este lo tragase- ¡No me comerás, lagartija súper desarrollada!

- Grrrr- el cocodrilo ejercía cada vez mas y mas fuerza en sus mandíbulas, todo con tal de aplastar a Lee en ellas.

- … (¡y tendremos hijos y mascotas…!)

- AUXILIO…

El cocodrilo se sumerge en el agua con Lee en su fauces, que gritaba como una niñita en problemas.

- … ¿Cómo será nuestra boda?... AAA…- se decía a si misma toda feliz.

El cocodrilo vuelve a subir del agua, esta vez Lee lo tiene sujetado de las patas delanteras y golpea el rostro del animal con ellas.

- ¡¿Por qué te estas golpeando a ti mismo?!- decía mientras golpeaba el hocico del cocodrilo con sus patas- ¡¿Por qué te estas golpeando a ti mismo?!

Juancho vuelve a sumergirse. Tenten empieza a imaginarse su boda en una gran iglesia, toda de blanca y con Lee a su lado con un traje de novio. Bajo el agua, Lee se batía a duelo con el lagarto gigante.

- … (¡el agua esta fría!)

- ¡¡Grooo!!- gruño el cocodrilo y se lanzo con su mandíbula abierta sobre Lee.

Lee empezó a nadar mientras lloraba, alejándose de Juancho lo mas que puede. Juancho logra introducirlo en su boca y justo cuando Lee se ve a si mismo en el estomago del cocodrilo.

- … (¡Huracan de la hoja!)

Por fuera en la superficie.

Tenten seguía fantaseando con esa hermosa revelación, mientras Lee aun seguía partiéndose el culo por sobrevivir al ataque de un dinosaurio.

- ¿Y ese remolino?- se pregunto Tenten al ver a un extraño remolino saliendo del agua.

- WACHAAAA

De repente salió Lee con el cocodrilo completamente noqueado y con unos extraños ojos perdidos. Lee cae en el bote y el lagarto salió volando.

- …- Lee mira a Tenten- jeje…

- … ¿y eso?...

- Bueno… (piensa Lee, piensa)… quería darte unos zapatos… de… ¡piel de lagarto!

- AAAY, que lindo- Tenten se lanza sobre él y le da un fuerte abrazo.

Lee sonrió de una manera exagerada y de inmediato le corresponde el abrazo a Tenten, la sujeta con mucha fuerza. Tenten mira a Lee, Lee la mira a ella… por fin, le da el beso.

- Yo te protegeré Tenten… con mi vida, porque yo… yo te… yo te amo y mucho- Lee la abrazo con mas fuerza, no iba a soltarla con facilidad.

- … (ese beso…)… yo… yo…

FIN DE LA CITA DE LEE.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LA CITA DE NARUTO.

Ya era de noche, toda la aldea estaba repleta de luces y adornos. Hinata y Naruto habían llegado a la plaza donde habían puesto varios puestos de comida. Hinata se acerco a uno, Naruto la miro y comprendió que ella tenia hambre, saco su carterita de rana y pago por un extraño Ramen. Hinata comía en silencio, esto era algo un tanto incomodo para ella, no habían hablado mucho desde que llegaron al festival. El motivo era porque Hinata no se atrevía y Naruto tampoco, era una situación muy extraña.

- Gracias por el ramen- le dijo Hinata a la vendedora y los 2 se alejaron.

- De nada jeje…- la vendedora sonríe maliciosamente- … rechazada… - Sakura mira a Hinata y a Naruto alejarse- jeje… Naruto Kun sera mío y de nadie mas... jeje…

Durante el resto de la cita, fue básicamente divertido, fueron a jugar unos extraños juegos como golpear al topo, dispararle a un payaso hasta reventar su cabeza… fue bastante entretenido. Hubo un momento en el que pasaron cerca de una maquina de algodón de azúcar, Naruto recordó a Sakura cuando vio el algodón rosa, se sintió culpable de estar en ese lugar con Hinata, pero al mismo tiempo, quería a Hinata, la quería cerca… diablos este pendejo esta mas confundido que un examen de matemáticas.

- Mmm… (no me estoy sintiendo bien…)- pensó Hinata.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Naruto.

- Na…nada- Hinata solo sonríe ante la mirada extrañada de Naruto, pero la verdad era otra, su estomago le dolía y mucho.

- Bueno… yo digo que vayamos por allá- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo sonrió y asintió.

Tomaron un camino que los condujo a un pequeño teatro de mareonetas. Se sentaron en primera fila. Salió una marioneta parecida a Hinata, al lado de una marioneta parecida a Naruto.

- Hey, Naruko¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto la marioneta que se parecía a Hinata.

- No lo se, Inata- dijo la marioneta que se parecía a Naruto- ¿pero no deberíamos ir a comer algo?

Hinata mira sorprendida, la escena tan familiar que estaban observando y de repente sintió como si su estomago se estuviera oxidando. Naruto mira a Hinata y nota que se esta sosteniendo el estomago.

- ¿sucede algo Hinata?

- No… nada…- Hinata intenta sonreírle pero le es muy difícil.

- Muy bien, Inata… te vez mal¿te duele algo?- pregunto la marioneta Naruko.

- No… estoy bien- dijo la marioneta Inata.

- … (me duele… ¿Qué había en ese ramen?)

- Cielos Inata, deberías sonreír un poco- la marioneta Naruko levanta a Inata.

- ¡Detente!- grito Inata cuando de repente…

- … (no puedo mas)- pensó Hinata y...

BOOOOF

Todo el teatro se mantuvo en silencio, la gente miro horrorizada a Hinata, la cual intentaba ocultarse entre los sillones su cara de vergüenza.

- ¡esa chica es asquerosa!

- …- Hinata se sonrojo bastante.

- …- Naruto miro a Hinata un tanto sorprendido, después solo sonrió y se puso de pie- ¡yo me tire ese pedo, si alguien tiene algún problema, discutámoslo afuera!

- ¡¡Asqueroso!!- gritaron desde las graderías mientras le arrojaban todo tipo de cosas; comida, basura, animales.

- ¡Aaaa!- un gato que había sido arrojado, clava sus garras justo en la cara de Naruto- ¡¿Quién arrojo el gato?!... ¡aaaa, me esta rasguñando la cara!

- ¿Naruto Kun?- dijo Hinata conmovida por la actitud de Naruto.

- ¡dejen de lanzar pañales!- grito el rubio cuando la cayo encima un pañal sucio- ¡ya basta!

Tras una larga noche en la que Naruto y Hinata tuvieron que correr de una larga cantidad de gente que les tiraba todo tipo de basura. Por fin, llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga. Hinata miro a Naruto avergonzada.

- Deja de sentirte así- Naruto le sonríe- jeje… a todos nos pasa…

- Naruto kun…

- Hinata… yo…- la imagen de Sakura le llego a la mente y no pudo seguir adelante.

- Naruto…

Hinata acerca su rostro al de Naruto. El la mira a ella, diablos se ve genial, sus labios se rozan y por fin se besan. Hinata no entendía que era, pero algo en ese beso le decía que Naruto era especial, que era el escogido para ella. Naruto por su parte, estaba confundido, feliz, porque amaba a Hinata y triste porque amaba a Sakura.

- … (¿Qué hago ahora?... ¿Qué va a pasar?)- se pregunto el rubio mientras se soltaba de ella.

- …Naruto Kun…

Justo cuando por fin se soltaron.

- ¡¡¡Hi…na…ta!!!- dijo una voz que parecía del diablo mismo.

- Pa… padre- dijo la pobre chica.

- ¡¿Qué haces con el Kyuubi?!- le grito Hiashi a Naruto con una voz demoniaca.

- Eee… yo… mejor me voy- grito Naruto y salió corriendo.

- ¡Claro que no!- Hiashi lo persigue con una espada en su mano derecha.

Hinata observa con una sonrisa como Naruto huye de Hiashi. Sin duda alguna, su rivalidad con Sakura será más fuerte a partir de este momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente en Ichiraku.

Naruto, Choji y Lee se mantenían comiendo un buen ramen, se mantenían platicando por lo que hicieron ayer.

- JAJAJA… asi que a Choji le dio lo que le dio a Hinata ayer- rio Naruto.

- Cállate…- dijo el panzas.

- Bueno… a mí me fue bien con Tenten, aunque tuve que pelear con un cocodrilo gigante…

- Si… solo espero que esto no se nos salga de las manos- dijo el rubio- … (la verdad es que no se a quien escoger… Hinata es hermosa y Sakura también…) ¡Diablos odio mi vida!

- Yo también te odio- dijo una voz a su lado.

- ¿Sasuke?- dijeron Naruto, Lee y Choji a la vez.

- Je y no esta solo- dijo Kiba al lado de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Choji.

- Queremos presentarles a 3 chicas que conocimos esta mañana… o… esperen… ¡ustedes ya las conocen!

Lee cerro los ojos y le rogo al cielo que por favor no fueran en quien el estaba pensando. Naruto tomo un último sorbo del caldo de su ramen y miro asustado a la cocina. Choji por ultimo se cubrió la cabeza asustado y mira hacia adelante.

- ¡hola chicos!- gritaron 3 chicas que en algún momento fueron la peor pesadilla de los 3.

- ¡Noooooo!

- Lee kun... jiji... me recuerdas- Tomoyo le cierra el ojo derecho.

Lee se pone en posicion fetal y termina en una esquina¡Alejate de mi!

- Naruto Kun...- Kitty mira sonrojada a Naruto- ¡vas a volver a la aldea!

Naruto sale corriendo como todo un cobarde¡auxilio!

- ¡gordo de porqueria!- grito Tomoe.

Choji simplemente se puso de pie, se comio su ramen, el de Lee y el de Naruto y... salio corriendo.

- ¡no te escaparas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena:

Gaara mira por fuera de su oficina de Hokage.

- ¿que sucede?- pregunto Kankuro.

- … el club de los perdedores me necesita…

- ¡vas a reunirte con ellos!- grito Kankuro.

- Si… yo también soy un perdedor… y esos 3 son mis amigos…- se pone de pie- ¡El club se reunirá!

Gaara sujeta una fotografía en la que los 4, Naruto, Lee, Choji y el, salian en parque observando el atardecer, antes de que fueran genins o tan siquiera se les cruzara por la cabeza ser ninjas.

- Allá voy…


	16. Problemas en Konoha

Problemas en Konoha.

Naruto, Lee y Choji se encontraban escondidos en algún lugar oscuro y solitario de Konoha. Choji estaba comiéndose las uñas con miedo, Lee solo se mantenía en posición fetal y se chupaba el dedo, Naruto estaba en una esquina del extraño lugar oscuro.

- ¿creen que aun nos estén buscando?- pregunto Choji con miedo.

- Ellas… siempre van a buscarnos…- dijo Lee en voz baja.

- Espero que no tengamos que volver a "hacer" aquello que hicimos la vez pasada… ¿lo recuerdan?- dijo Naruto.

FLASHBACK:

En un enorme palacio, Naruto y compañía… se encontraba en las mazmorras amarrados con cadenas.

- ¡¿Cómo que no soy el heredero?!- grito el rubio- ¡una confusión, dijeron!- grito el rubio otra vez.

- ¡ya cállate por Dios!- grito Choji- ¡ya he aguantado mucho con esta mierda de comida que nos sirven siempre!

- Mmm… aunque admito que el trabajo en equipo a mejorado mucho… ¿o no?

Naruto y Choji miraron a Lee con una mirada de odio asesina que solo daría un psicópata con hambre. Lee se limpio la gota que le salió detrás de la cabeza y les sonrió intranquilamente.

Una puerta se abre y tres sombras se ven entrando.

- Hola mi Narutito Kun- dijo Kitty y puso un plato en el suelo- ¡te traigo tu Ramen de todos los dias, amorcito!

- … (ese Ramen es petróleo con fideos, como que ella no lo cocina…)- dijo Naruto llorando sus ríos.

- ¡Lee Kun!- dijo la Tomoyo- ¿Cómo esta mi hombre hoy?

- ¡déjame libre, por favor!- grito Lee entre lagrimas- ¡esto es muy triste para un espíritu libre como yo!

- Eee… ¡Gordo de porquería!- grito la última Tomoe- ¡¿ya te despertaste?!- dijo Tomoe sonrojada y pateando a Choji en un costado.

- … (¡vaya forma de expresar su amor!) auch…

Naruto se vio obligado a comerse ese "ramen" a la fuerza, Lee estaba entre los brazos de esa chica llamada Tomoyo (y ella no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo) y eso si que lo ponía de malas, Choji… el estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida.

- ¡Lee Kun, eres tan guapo que te comería a besos!- grito Tomoyo dándole besos en las mejillas, en la frente y en las cejas.

- … (¡alguien quítemela de encima, AHORA!)

- ¿quieres mas, Narutito kun?- pregunto Kitty a Naruto con ojitos de cachorrito.

- … (no… Dios, no)- dijo Naruto mientras se veía forzado tragar otra horrible probada de Ramen.

- ¡Gordo, ya deja de comer que te pondrás horrible!

- … (…¡¡¡matar… Matar!!!)

Tras esa "horrenda" muestra de afecto, las chicas les dijeron a nuestros héroes que mañana habría una fiesta de compromiso para celebrar todos los meses que tenían juntos. Lee fue el primero en reaccionar y en sentir como su mundo se derrumbo pedazo a pedazo.

- ¡y nos casaremos y tendremos hijos y muchas mascotas!- dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Lee aun mas fuerte.

- …- Lee estaba por completo frio y sin poder pensar que hacer ahora.

- ¡pero yo no me quiero casar contigo!

- ¡como bromeas Naruto Kun, pero durante nuestra noche de bodas no pensaras eso!- dijo Kitty abrazando a Naruto que estaba sudando frio.

- …- Tomoe solo miro a Choji y le zampo una patada en el estomago- ¡es solo una pequeña parte de lo que vendrá mañana!- grito la chica y se fue caminando.

Las chicas dejaron a un Lee frio como el hielo, a un Naruto casi al punto de estar vomitando y un Choji sujetando su estomago de rodillas.

- ¡chicos, tenemos que irnos pero ya!- grito Naruto.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Naruto mira a Lee, después a Choji, vuelve a mirar a Lee con una gran sonrisa, Lee de inmediato sonríe y mira a Choji.

- Ejem… ¡Choji!- le llamo Naruto.

- ¿si?

- Toda la gente te tiene loco…- empezó Naruto a cantar.

- … con que estas gordo¡que gordo estas!…- le siguió Lee.

- …No comas tanto, cuídate un poco…- prosiguió Naruto.

- … si no paras vas a reventar…- canto Lee.

- ¡ya cállense!- grito Choji.

- ¡¡¡la pinta es lo de menos, vos sos un gordo bueno, alegre y divertido sos un gordito simpaticón!!!- terminaron cantando los 2.

Choji se soltó de las cadenas que lo ataban y miro con odio a Lee y a Naruto.

- ¡ustedes 2 dense por muertos!

- ¡ponte de pie Lee y corre!- grito Naruto.

Choji agrando su puño y destruyo de un golpe la pared que se encontraba detrás de Naruto y Lee.

- ¡gracias Choji, ahora podremos huir!- grito Naruto sonriendo, hasta que vio la mirada de odio de Choji.

- Naruto… ¡corre!- dijo Lee.

- ¡No me dejes atrás!- dijo Naruto corriendo como un cobarde.

Al día siguiente los 2 recibieron las mas fea golpiza que han recibido en sus vidas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La habitación se mantenía oscura, no había nada en todo el lugar que hiciera que esos 3 perdiera la concentración…

- creo que dejaron de seguirnos…- dijo Choji.

- ¡yo creo que no!- grito Kitty.

Las 3 entraron de golpe en el cuarto y lo iluminaron encendiendo las luces, revelando que su escondite era en realidad… la cocina de Ichiraku.

- ¡chicos, si querían comer algo, solo tenían que decirlo!- grito Kitty- ¡esta vez yo te hare el ramen y no los cocineros del palacio!

- … (no… por favor, Hinata chan ayuda… por favor no)

- ¡Lee kun!- Tomoyo abraza a Lee con mucha fuerza.

De repente se abre la puerta y 6 sombras se vieron entrar en el restaurante. Las miradas que había en los ojos de esas 6 figuras diabólicas eran algo pavoroso.

- ¡suelten a nuestros novios!- gritaron las 6 figuras a la vez.

- ¡ja, claro como no!- grito Tomoe y abrazo a Lee mas fuerte, enterrando su rostro en sus… bueno, ya saben- ¡el es mío!

- ¡claro que no!- gritaron Anko y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

- ¡claro que si!

Esto se va a poner feo… pensaron los 3 al mismo tiempo como si algo les hubiera dicho que el caos que había llegado a esta aldea destruiría gran parte de su autoestima y salud.

- Lee Kun y yo compartimos una gran unión… ¡el durmió conmigo!

Anko y Tenten miraron con odio a Lee, era esa típica mirada de reproche que le echa una novia a su prometido cuando el hace algo malo. Lee miro con miedo a ambas chicas y de inmediato miro a sus amigos.

- ¡estaba borracho y ella se aprovecho!

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron las 2 a la vez- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

- Yo no lo recuerdo asi…- dijo Tomoyo.

- Ni yo...- dijeron Choji y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Mi Naruto!- gritaron Hinata y Sakura.

- ¡Mi Naruto!- grito Kitty.

- ¡Mi Choji!- gritaron Tsunade e Ino.

- ¡Mi Cho…!- Tomoe mira a sus amigas confundida-… ¡pues yo no me rindo sin pelear!

Tomoyo lanza 3 gemas al aire, una se incrusta en Anko, la otra en Tsunade y la última intenta tocar a Hinata, pero ella lo evade con facilidad.

- …(no me gustan esos cristales)

Tomoyo vuelve a lanzar cristales al cielo, pero estos tienen forma de dagas. Tomoe sonríe y empieza a concentrar chakra en sus palmas, lo libera en forma de una llamarada negra. Los cristales se cubren de fuego oscuro.

- ¿que demonios?- dijo Tsunade.

- Debemos desasernos de las mas fuertes si queremos conservar a nuestros prometidos…- dijo Kitty y libero unas extrañas arañas mecánicas-… jeje

Las arañas paralizan a las otras Kunoichis con una pequeña explosión que paraliza sus articulaciones, a todas excepto a Hinata y a Sakura que lograron escabullirse sin ser "picadas".

- ¡despidanse de "nuestros" novios!

Los cristales envueltos en llamas caen sobre las Kunoichis.

- ¡Hinata!- grito Sakura.

- ¡Sakura!- grito Hinata.

Ambas saltaron y se interpusieron entre los cristales y los Kunoichis. Hinata lanzo su Juuken de 361 golpes para destruir los cristales, Sakura golpeo el suelo haciendo que toda la tienda caiga sobre ellas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar de Konoha, escondido entre las sombras:

- Pein, Konan… vayan y cumplan con mis ordenes… destruyen las cabezas de los kagez, que konoha sepa de que esta echa mi ira…

- Si amo Madara- dijeron 2 figuras sombrias ocultas entre las sombras.

- Si fallan, Shino y Sai tomaran su lugar…

- ¡Si señor!- gritaron ambos.

Las figuras sombrías de Pein y Konan abandonan la escena. Madara solo sonríe, sabe que esto no podría ponerse mejor.

- Jeje… todo va de acuerdo al plan…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Somos Pein Somos Dios

Pos esta bueno que les guste el fic, perdón por tenerlo tan abandonado, es que se me seco el cerebro. De ahora en adelante me voy a concentrar en este fic, para poder terminarlo rápido.

CUIDADO, EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY SPOILERS.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cima del monte Hokage.

Unos trabajadores se hacían cargo de limpiar las cabezas, no pueden imaginarse la cantidad de palomas que defecan en ese lugar.

- ¡oye!- grito un trabajador de pelo azul a otra trabajadora- ¡¿ya terminaste por allá?!

- ¡no todavía no, Suigetsu!- respondió la trabajadora.

- ¡pues apresúrate Karin, no nos queda mucho tiempo!

- … (este es un idiota)…

2 huellas se escuchan aterrizar sobre la piedra de la que esta echa la cabeza del cuarto.

- ¿Qué demo…?

Karin miro sobre las cabezas y ahí estaban, Pein y Konan.

- … ¿Qué rayos?... ejem… ¡no esta permitido visitar las cabezas de los Kages a esta hora, se les esta ofreciendo mantenimiento, por favor, bajen de ahí y salgan amablemente!

Ninguno de los 2 respondieron, o tan siquiera reaccionaron.

- … odio cuando no me hacen caso…- dijo Karin en voz baja.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Suigetsu- ¿y esos?

- No se quienes son… ¡pero no me están escuchando!

Konan sonrió un poco, movió sus manos y…

- ¡es un jutsu!- Suigetsu se lanzo sobre Karin para protegerla de lo que fuese que Konan estuviera preparando.

- …- Konan sonríe.

El cuerpo de Konan se descompone y lentamente se transforma en un monton de papeles. Los papeles se abalanzan sobre Suigetsu y Karin como si fueran una gran ola y los termine empujando por el precipicio.

- Pein…- dijo Konan- … ¿empezamos?

- … je… desde luego…- sonrió el pelirrojo.

Pein mueve sus manos y un gran cangrejo gigantesco ataco la primera cabeza.

- … los 6 caminos de Pein… - 6 cuerpos salen detrás de el- … los 6 caminos del dolor… somos Pein… Somos Dios…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto:

- ¡noooo!- grito Naruto- ¡se están acercando!

- ¡¿Por qué nos involucran en esto?!- grito Lee con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡fuera de mi camino!

Choji se había convertido en una gran bola y ya había dejado atrás a Naruto y a Lee.

- ¡no nos dejes solos!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

BOOOOOM

Se escucho una gran explosión, Naruto solo se limito a llorar mientras las explosiones aumentaban cada vez mas.

- ¡eres una cualquiera arrastrada!- se escucho la voz de Ino.

- ¡eso eres tu!- respondió Tomoe.

Las 2 chicas se golpearon al mismo tiempo, pero comoIno tiene super fuerza, Tomoe salió disparada y cayo sobre una casa haciéndola pedazos.

- ¡aléjense de nuestros hombres!- grito Tenten y lanzo una cadena sobre Tomoyo.

- ¡¿sus que?!

La cadena sujeto a Tomoyo por la cadera y con una fuerza audaz, Tenten levanto a Tomoyo y la lanzo directo al lago del parque.

- ¡¡¡Tomen esto, metiches, roba novios!!!- gritaron Tsunade y Anko al mismo tiempo.

Kitty recibió el puño de ambas en el pecho y salió volando contra la torre del Hokage.

- … Lee… Choji… ¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?!- pregunto Naruto entre llanto.

- ¡No lo se, pero maldito seas Sasuke!- grito Choji echo bolita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 personas observaban el espectáculo desde la loma de una colina, sonrisas estaban pintadas en sus rostros y malicia en sus ojos.

- Jaja… ¡esto es todo un espectáculo!- dijo Kiba.

- Debi traer mi cámara…- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

- Ver a Lee correr así… ja, esto no podría estar mejor…- dijo Neji.

Justo cuando las cosas se ponían entretenidas para los ex…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en las cabezas de los Hokages.

Pein sonríe:

- Ataquen…

Uno de los cangrejos ataco la cabeza del Hokage y como si fuera mantequilla lo destrozo por completo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con los ex:

A lo lejos, los 4 pudieron ver como la cabeza del cuarto se desplomaba como polvo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- grito Kiba.

- ¡eso no lo hicieron las chicas, debemos averiguar que fue!- dijo Itachi y sin perder mucho tiempo los 4 se fueron de ese lugar.

Fin de la primera parte del final…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente, ya se acerca el final y quería decirles, gracias por todo, este a sido el fic mas largo que he hecho y es todo gracias a ustedes. Gracias publico.


	18. Madara ataca Konoha

Tsunade corría por las calles de la ciudad junto con un equipo ANBU a sus espaldas. La enorme explosión en las cabezas de los Hokages había llamado su atención y la de todo habitante en Konoha.

- ¡Tsunade!

La sanin se detuvo y miro a su isqueirda, Jiraiya la había alcanzado y sostenía su típico catalejo en su mano derecha.

- Veo que nunca pierdes el tiempo…- dijo Tsunade mirando enfadada el catalejo.

- Eee… pues… ¡¿Qué le paso a la cabeza de Minato?!

- … fue destruida¿o es que estabas muy ocupado para notarlo?

Jiraiya no respondió ya que había empezado a correr.

- Cobarde…- dijo Tsunade.

- Cierto…

Tsunade miro a su derecha y ahí estaba… ¿Orochimaru?

- Oro… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Sentí que algo malo sucedia en este lugar… y vine- dijo Orochimaru- además… Kabuto esta enfermo y necesita ayuda medicinal de Konoha…

- … (rarito…)- pensó Tsunade.

- Oye, Tsunade… ¿no deberías estar peleando con esas 3 chicas que salieron de la nada?

- Pues…si, pero esto me llamo mas la atención…

- … claro… (cobarde)- penso Jiraiya.

Y así lo 3 sanins se movieron tan rápido como pudieron con tal de llegar a las cabezas de los kages. Pero…

- ¿A dónde creen que van?

- Esa voz…- Jiraiya mira por encima de su cabeza- Ma… Madara Uchiha…

Orochimaru y Tsunade miraron aterrorizados a la persona que estaba mirándolos desde lo alto en la cima de un edificio.

- Je… ¿van a algún lado?

- Tenemos que ayudar a Naruto- dijo Tsunade.

- Pero si dejamos a Madara aquí…- empezó Orochimaru.

- … Causara muchos problemas- termino Jiraiya.

- ¿Así que los 3 sanins quieren morir en este lugar?- Madara sonríe- por mi esta bien…

Los ANBUs que estaban con Tsunade cayeron en el suelo, todos ellos inconcientes.

- … (¿en que momento?)- pensó Jiraiya asombrado.

- ¿bailamos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con los Ex.

Itachi llega a la cima del monte Hokage. Miro hacia atrás, su hermano y el resto aun tardarían algo en llegar.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

La cabeza del cuarto estaba completamente destruida y no había señas de quien lo hiso.

- … Itachu Uchiha…

Itachi miro a su izquierda, esa voz tan fría y vacía, era como la de un demonio.

- ¿Eres Itachi Uchiha?

- ¿Quién desea saberlo?

- Nagato… Nagato Fuma…

- Y Konan…

Las 2 voces se hacían mas potentes conforme se acercaban a Itachi. El Uchiha sintió un frio que le subió por la columna.

- … - Itachi se mantuvo alerta, listo para luchar- no les será fácil… ¡Magenkyo Sharingan!

- ¿Sharingan?

Pain fue transportado a un extraño mundo, una dimensión roja de dolor, su cuerpo estaba colocado en una extraña cruz. Los ojos de Itachi se acercaban lo miraban fijamente.

- Te cortare por las próximas 72 horas…- levanta su brazo.

- Ja… jaja… JAJAJAJA- Pain comienza a reírse histéricamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Sharingan?... ¡por favor!...- los ojos de Pain se llenan de hélices- te mostrare un autentico Dojutsu… Rinnegan…

De repente un gran tornado entro en la dimensión. De los ojos de Pain salió una llamarada que se combino que con el tornado, despues una corriente de agua y lo que parecía ser un monton de arena, formaron un tornado echo de todos elementos.

- ¿Cómo es…?

- Te dije… este es un autentico Dojutsu…

El tornado se lanzo sobre Itachi y para el, todo se puso oscuro en ese momento…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Neji y Kiba por fin habían llegado al lugar. Sasuke miro a su alrededor, no había ni pista de Itachi.

- ¿A dónde fue?- se pregunto Sasuke.

- No pudo ir lejos…- dijo Neji que miraba mas de cerca las ruinas de las cabezas.

- Akamaru, mantente alerta- dijo Kiba.

- GUAU

El perro empezó a olfatear el lugar, en un momento se acerca a los escombros de la cabeza del Yondaime y justo en ese momento.

- AURRRR- se escucho el llanto de un perro.

- ¡Akamaru!- dijo Kiba y corrió para ayudar a su perro.

- ¡Kiba detente!- dijo Neji pero su grito fue en vano y casi de inmediato la voz de Kiba se escucho por doquier.

- ¡Esto no puede ser bueno!- Sasuke mira los escombros de Minato- ¡Neji cúbreme la espalda!

El Hyuuga y el Uchiha se cubrieron las espaldas y caminaron en perfecta coordinación hacia el rostro del cuarto.

- ¿ves algo?- pregunto Sasuke.

- Nada por aquí… ¿y tu?

- Nada, ni rastro de Kiba o Akamaru…

Un sonido como de crujir de hojas se volvió a escuchar. Sasuke presto atención y activo su Sharingan, Neji activo su Byakugan.

- ¿ves de donde viene el ruido?

- No, ni siquiera puedo verlo con mi Byakugan…

- … (¿Qué rayos esta pasando?)

De repente una luz los cegó y les mostro lo que parecía ser una gran red de araña echo completamente de origami. En ella estaban Itachi, Kiba y Akamaru.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?!- grito Sasuke.

- ¿no les gusta mi origami?

Una chica de cabello azul los miro con una sonrisa burlona y despues…

- Que lastima…

Konan levanto su mano y una enorme cantidad de papeles cubrieron los cuerpos tanto de Neji como de Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Sasuke y uno de los papeles entro a su boca.

Los caen en el suelo llenos de papel por doquier. Konan sonríe y se acerca a ellos.

- Je… mas moscas para la araña…

- Bien…- dijo Pain- … hemos llamado con esto llamaremos su atención, una vez que obtengamos al ultimo Bijuu, podremos dominarlo todo… incluido al propio Madara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Lee y Choji se mantenían en medio del parque. Las chicas se habían detenido esa gran explosión las había echo darse cuenta de la sitaucion.

- Na… Naruto, la cabeza del Cuarto…- dijo Lee.

- ¡no perdamos tiempo, vamo!- grito Naruto.

- ¡si!- dijeron Lee y Choji al mismo tiempo.

Lee se quito sus pesas y despues miro sonriendo a Naruto y a Choji.

- ¿Listos?

- Desde luego…- dijeron los 2- ¡Hiraishin No jutsu!

Tanto Naruto como Choji salieron disparados de ese lugar a una enorme velocidad y dejaron atrás a las chicas, que solo se mantuvieron observando al monte Hokage en congoja.

- ¿Qué acaba de…?- dijo Anko.

- ¡vamos!- dijo Sakura- ¡ellos no podrán solos!

- ¡ustedes no van a ninguna parte!- dijo Tomoyo- ¡esto aun no…!

De repente una gran serpiente de tinta salió de la nada y de un latigazo de cola envio a esas 3 a volar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Tenten.

- No iran a ninguna parte- dijo un chico que sostenía un pincel.

- ¿Sai?- dijo Hinata- ¿Qué haces?

- Ellos… tienen a nuestras familias…- dijo Shino- … Madara… tiene a nuestras familias…

- Solo las regresara si nosotros cumplimos con lo que el nos diga…- la sonrisa de Sai parecía melancólica.

- ¡¿el mismo Madara Uchiha que fundo a los Uchihas?!- grito Anko.

- Si… el mismo- dijo Shino.

- ¿Qué hay con ese Madara?- pregunto Sakura.

- …- Anko cayo de rodillas- … Lee kun… e… el no… ¡el no va a salir vivo de esta!


	19. Eres mi amigo

Eres mi amigo…

Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Los 3 habian llegado al lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión.

- ¿Qué pudo hacer algo como esto?- se pregunto Choji.

- Sea lo que sea, fue fuerte…- Lee inspecciona el lugar mas de cerca.

- …- Naruto levanta una banda que le es familiar- ¿Esta banda?... es de Sasuke…

- Kyuubi… Zorro de las 9 colas…

- …

Naruto miro hacia su derecha y ahí estaba un hombre de cabello naranja y una mujer de cabello purpura.

- Naruto Uzumaki… jeje… tú vienes conmigo- dijo Pain con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Qué quieres con Naruto?!- gritaron Lee y Choji.

- Ese mocoso es todo lo que necesitamos para dominar el mundo y crear una gran sola nación llena de paz- dijo Konan- Un mundo sin guerras…

- Piénsalo Naruto, tú habrías ayudado a crear ese mundo…- dijo Pain con una sonrisa- … ¡un mundo sin guerras y todo gracias a ti Naruto!

- … ¿un mundo sin guerras?- dijo Naruto.

- Así es… ni ese tonto de Madara podría interponerse en nuestro camino si vienes con nosotros…- Pain le ofrece la mano- … ven

- Naruto no aceptes

Naruto miro a Lee, su mirada reflejaba ira, una ira que solo podría compararse con la de un animal.

- Te ofrecerán cielo y tierra pero es una gran mentira…

- Cierto- dijo Choji- ¡recuerda a Orochimaru y lo que te ofreció a ti y a Sasuke hace 4 años!

- Nosotros no somos como Orochimaru…-Konan comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos.

Justo antes de que diera otro paso, un shuriken la detuvo. Lee miro desafiante a esa mujer y después miro a Naruto.

- Naruto, tu sabes en quien confiar…

- Tienes razón… ¡además, yo jamás me entregaría sin pelear!

- Si así lo quieres- Pain chasquea los dedos y de repente 5 bultos envueltos en papel cayeron a los pies de los 3.

Naruto los miro de cerca, eran Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Akamaru y Neji. Choji solo sintió como si un frio le recorriera la espalda, los 5 ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha habían sido vencidos por solo 2 personas.

- Vengan… y demuestren de que están hechos…

Naruto apretó su puño con fuerza y miro a Pain a los ojos.

- ¡maldito!... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a Sasuke y a los demás?!

- Ja… esos 4 no fueron la gran cosa, fue sumamente fácil vencerlos…

- Grrrr- Naruto miro con odio a Pain- ¡Lee, Choji, déjenme este a mi!

- ¡¡¡Si!!!

- ¿Quieren pelear bombones?- dijo Konan sonriendo- es una lastima, morirán muy rápido…

Lee, Choji y Konan desaparecieron por completo, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro y el sol se desvanecía el horizonte.

- ¿Estas listo para enfrentarte al mejor alumno de Jiraiya?

- No necesito estarlo, porque yo soy su mejor alumno- Naruto corre hacia Pain con su mano en alto- ¡Rasen Shuriken!

El ataque va directo hacia Pain, pero el solo sonríe.

- Jaja… es obvio que no conoces el Rinnegan…- un hombre gordo salió delante de Naruto y recibió el ataque.

Hubo una gran explosión y de entre el polvo, la figura de Pain sosteniendo a Naruto del cuello fue vista.

- estas perdido…Uzumaki…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad lo cubría todo, Lee y Choji miraba a su alrededor, se habían alejado mucho del monte Hokage. Los arboles se doblegaban por el viento que cada vez soplaba mas fuerte.

- ¿Lee?

- Silencio…

Un sonido se escucho entre los arboles, no era el típico crujir de ramas, era un sonido mas extraño, como…

- Papel doblándose…- dijo Choji y de inmediato agrando su puño y derribo un árbol.

De la copa del árbol un ángel salió para confrontar a Choji y a Lee.

- ¿Qué demo…?- dijo Choji.

- ¿un ángel?- se pregunto Lee.

- Mírenme a los ojos… hoy morirán, eso es lo que desea dios…

Las alas de Konan empezaron a disparar flechas de papel, Lee empezó a evadir las flechas, sin embargo no era nada fácil para Choji que se limitaba a moverse de un lado a otro evitando las flechas torpemente.

- ¡Ayuda!- grito Choji que lloraba sus ríos.

- ¡lo…lo siento!

Lee corre hacia Choji esquivando cuantas flechas puede. Cuando por fin lo alcanza, lo sujeta del hombro e intenta moverlo pero solo cae en el suelo con el gordinflón encima.

- ¡rayos, Choji, tienes que ponerte a dieta!- grito Lee.

- ¡ponte tú a dieta!

Konan sonríe y en ese momento una gran ola de papel fue directa a cortar en pedazos a ambos.

- Mueran…

Lee y Choji cerraron sus ojos y justo en ese preciso momento…

- ¿están bien?- dijo una voz familiar.

- ¿Gaara?

Una gran ola de arena estaba reteniendo la otra de papel. Gaara hiso un poco de fuerza y empujo la ola de Konan hacia atrás.

- Gaara… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sentí que necesitaban mi ayuda… ¿y Naruto?

- ¡en las cabezas de los kages, ve a ayudarle, nosotros si podemos con ella!

- Bien…

Gaara empuja a Konan una última vez y aprovecha para irse por Naruto.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Konan lanza un shuriken de papel hacia Gaara, pero un Kunai lo desvía.

- Despreocúpate por el… preocúpate por nosotros- dijo Choji- ¡Nikudan Hari Sensha!

- ¡5 puerta celestial abierta!

Lee corrió hacia Choji y de una patada lo aventó hacia Konan, la fuerza de la patada fue tanta que la bola de picos que es Choji se encendió en llamas y atravesó a Konan quemando su cuerpo de papel.

- El papel no puede contra la roca…- grito Choji.

- …- el cuerpo de Konan vuelve a armarse con papel y mira a Choji- ¿en serio?

Choji volvió a la normalidad y cuando se dio cuenta un montón de papel estaba a su alrededor dándole vueltas como cuervos sobre carroña.

- El papel… cubre a la piedra…- Konan sonríe y cerro su puño, de inmediato el papel empezó a cubrí a Choji, asfixiándolo.

- ¡Choji!

Lee corrió hacia Konan y con el impulso tomado se lanzo sobre ella usando la entrada Dinámica. Konan solo sonrió y se descompuso en un montón de papel, Lee la atravesó y choco con un árbol, Konan volvió a su forma humana.

- … (demonios… no puedo ayudar a Choji si lo único que hago es dar ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo… ¡tiene que haber una forma!)

- Lee…- grito Choji mientras el papel se acercaba mas a su boca- …lo… lo hay…

Choji usa su Nikudan Sensha para convertirse en esfera.

- Gracias… así el papel te cubrirá mas rápido- dijo Konan.

Choji comenzó a moverse, rodaba y rodaba pero no iba a ningún lado, el papel lo mantenía fijo al suelo, aun así, el gordinflón siguió aumentado la velocidad cada vez mas y mas.

- … (¿Choji que estas…?)… ¡¡¡ya entiendo!!!

Lee miro a Konan y de inmediato se quito las pesas de sus pies y abrió la quinta puerta nuevamente, comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Konan.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?- se pregunto en angel de papel.

De pronto el papel que envolvía a Choji comenzó a calentarse hasta prenderse en fuego. Lee corría mas rápido de tal forma que formo un pequeño torbellino alrededor de Konan.

- ¿y eso?

- ¡se llama, trabajo en equipo!

El torbellino absorbió las llamas y lentamente comenzó a convertirse en un gran remolino de fuego. Konan miro sus manos, se estaban incendiando, miro sus pies, estaban quemándose, su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego.

- ¿Pain?...

El fuego por fin consumió sus alas y lentamente Konan cayo en el suelo cubierto de llamas. Choji dejo de dar vueltas y se sentó, tratando de respirar. Lee miro a Choji y después cayo en el suelo cansado y con los pies adoloridos.

- Ufff… creo que me salieron cayos…

- Ja… ja- Choji tomo aire y después se puso de pie- tenemos que ir a ayudar a Naruto…

- Si…

- … pero antes…- Choji sale corriendo y vomita en un árbol que estaba cerca.

- ¿muchas vueltas?- se pregunto Lee un tanto divertido.


	20. Nuestra pequeña historia

20- Nuestra "pequeña" historia...

ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO... asi que perdon de antemano..jeje... pero tenga algo de valor para enviarme un review aunque sea para insultarme por haber escrito tanto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto miro a ambos lados, la oscuridad se había adueñado de todo. Su respiración se había vuelto pesada, había perdido mucha sangre y sus daños eran bastante graves.

- Naruto…

La voz de Pain se escucho como un eco.

- ¿Por qué sigues peleando?...

- Porque mis amigos me necesitan…

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?...

- Porque si no lo hago… ¿quien lo hara?

- Jeje… Naruto…

Justo en ese precisomomento 5 cuerpos salieron de la nada y clavaron cada uno de ellos un kunai en las piernas, brazos y torso del rubio.

- ¿le temes a la muerte?

_Chico, __¿ te__ encuentras bien?_

_No… Zorro… no estoy bien…_

_Vamos, no te rindas, recuerda que si __tu__ mueres, yo muero…_

_Kyu__…. __Kyuubi__…_

_Maldición… maldición…_

- Puedo sentir como ese zorro tambien esta sintiendo miedo, puedo sentir a esa sucia bestia con el temor a la muerte del cual tu no careces…

Un sexto Pain sale de entre las sombras y clava un kunai en el pecho de Naruto.

- Jeje… pero no te quiero muerto… no… aun no…

**- Tormenta de arena infinita**

Una gran tormenta de arena aleja los 6 Pain de Naruto y los empuja unas cuantos metros.

- Jeje… asi que el Kazekage ha venido a jugar…- dijo Pain sonriendo.

- Naruto… ¿Estas bien?- dijo Gaara sin quitar su mirada de Pain.

- Si, estoy bien…- Naruto se pone de pie, tambaleándose un poco.

- Ja… 2 jinchuurikis de un tiro… si…

Pain levanto su dedo índice y envio a sus 5 cuerpos tras Gaara. El primero se lanzo al ataque con una extraña vara como arma, Gaara activo su defensa total y uso un brazo de arena para despedasarlo, el segundo cuerpo de gordo ataco junto con el tercer cuerpo de flaco.

**- Lanza de ****Shukaku**

Una gran lanza echa de los minerales del suelo atraviesa a ambos cuerpos, ahora solo quedan 2 de ellos.

- ¿creia que Pain seria un reto mayor?

- Jeje… bien, ahora solo me quedan 2 cuerpos… muy bien…

Uno de los cuerpos invoca a un gran cangrejo que comienza a dispararle un extraño rayo de burbujas. Gaara crea su escudo de arena pero este es fácilmente atravesado por las burbujas y cae en el suelo.

- ¿Qué rayo?- dijo Gaara.

- ¡toma esto!- Pain activa su Rinnegan y un extraño tornado se formo- viento… fuego- el tornado se lleno de llamaradas- …agua…- el tornado se estaba juntando con agua que el mismo Pain fabrico- … tierra

El tornado ahora tenia los 4 elementos y se movia directo hacia Naruto y Gaara.

- 2 bijuus, ni Madara podrá…

- ¿ni yo podre que?

Pain se mantuvo en silencio, sintió un enorme miedo en ese momento.

- ¿ni yo podre que cosa, Pain?

Madara se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Pain. SOnrio maliciosamente y le dijo al oído.

- Tenias pensado traicionarme desde un principio… lo se…

- … (¿pero…como?)

- Jeje… tu no eres como los otros 2 siervos… tu eres inteligente y tienes un plan para "salvarnos a todos"…

Madara se rie fuertemente y despues obliga a Pain a verlo a los ojos.

- Tonto… la raza humana no puede salvarse, porque la raza humana no quiere salvarse…- Madara activa su Sharingan- … lo se a la perfeccion…

- No… amo… por favor… nooo

- Jeje… ¿perdon?...- Madara sonríe y despues mira a Naruto y a Gaara- … lo único útil que conseguiste fue traer a 2 jinchuurikis a este lugar…

De inmediato Pain se tiro al suelo moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha gimiendo como loco y echando espuma por la boca.

- ¿72 horas de tortura?... no… mejor que sean varios años de tortura… y así aprenderás a no morder a la mano que te alimenta…

Por ultimo Pain cayó en el suelo con sus ojos en blanco y en silencio.

- Veamos… que sigue…

Gaara y Naruto miraron a Madara, empezaron a temblar de solo mirarlo, este no era el mismo tipo que con quien se enfrentaron hace un año.

- Claro… ya lo recuerdo… - los mira- … siguen ustedes…

- ¡¡¡claro que no!!!

Lee entro en la escena arremetiéndole una patada a Madara y Choji agrandando su puño le lanza un golpe. Madara sonríe y sujeta la pierna de Lee y el puño de Choji y con facilidad los lanza hacia Naruto y Gaara.

- Bien… si quieren morir en grupo, como esos sanins, vengan y peleen…

- ¿sanins?- dijo Naruto- ¡¿tu no?!

- Si lo hice… jeje… Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru y esos 2 Jounins que intentaron ayudarles… ¿Kakashi y Gai?...

- Ga… Gai sensei- dijo Lee cerrando sus puños.

- Todos ellos intentaron luchar, pero todos fallaron con facilidad y ustedes también caerán…

- ¡callate!

Naruto salto y uso su Rasengan sobre Madara, mientras Gaara sujetaba sus piernas con arena. Choji uso su Nikudan Hari Sensha para envestir a Madara y Lee su Entrada Dinamica.

- Que tierno…- sonrió Madara y despues miro a los 4- … jaja… sumamente tierno…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino miro a Sai, habían tratado de mantener a las chicas a raya, pero no podrían hacerlo por siempre, su chakra se agotaba.

- ¡Tenten, se supone que ayudes, no que trates de matarnos!- grito Anko.

- ¡podria hacerlo si tu cabello no si interpusiera en mi línea de fuego, demonios, es como un obstáculo gigantesco, cabeza de gallo!

- Rayos Hinata, no podrías apuntar esas cosas a otro lado…- dijo Sakura cuando noto que cierta parte de la anatomía de Hinata estaba un poco cerca de ella.

- Disculpa…- Hinata miro a Sai y despues a Shino- … ¿Por qué creen que Madara cumplirá con su promesa?

- Porque…- Sai miro a Hinata un poco confundido.

- No lo saben cierto- dijo Ino- hiceron un trato con el diablo sin leer la letra chica y terminaran pagándolo…

Shino miro el suelo y despues a los escombros de las cabezas de los Hokage¿Madara realmente los había engañado?

- Pero… si no hacemos caso… - Sai miro a Hinata a los ojos- … ¿Qué seguridad tenemos de que no matara a nuestras familias?

- Buen punto- dijo Sakura- supongo que no tienen… pero les pregunto¿Qué habrían preferido sus familiares?... ¿Qué ayudaran a Madara o que se les enfretaran?

- …

Los 2 se mantuvieron en silencio.

- ¿quieren ayudar a esos 3?- pregutno Shino.

- Si… si queremos…- dijeron todas en coro.

- Bien… vayan… no las detendremos…- volvio a repetir el chico insecto.

Hinata miro a los 2 mientras las otras no perdían tiempo y corrian hacia las cabezas.

- Gracias…- dijo Hinata- … les prometemos que todo saldrá bien…

- Espero que tengas razón- dijo Sai.

- O todos perderemos la vida hoy- continuo Shino.

- Claro…

Hinata corrio para alcanzar a las demás. Sai y Shino solo se mantuvieron de pie, en silencio.

- …¿crees que lo logren?- dijo Sai.

- …no estoy seguro, pero rezare por que lo consigan…

- …

- …

- ¿te acabas de echar uno verdad?- dijo Sai.

- …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas habían cruzado un largo camino para llegar a las cabezas de los Hokages. Hasta que…

- AY- grito Ino.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sakura.

- Me resbale con algo…

Tenten miro hacia abajo y lo que vio…

- Ji…Jiraiya…- Tenten miro el lugar mas de cerca- ¡Son los 3 sanins, Gai sensei y Kakashi sensei!

- ¡¿Kakashi?!- dijo Ino.

La rubia de inmediato se agacho y miro a Kakashi a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo casi llorando.

- E…el… es un monstruo…- Kakashi casi no podía respirar.

- ¿Quién Kakashi sensei?- dijo Sakura.

- Madara…- se escucho la voz de Jiraiya- … es hombre… es demasiado fuerte, le hiso lo mismo a Neji, Sasuke, Kiba e itachi… es… demasiado…

- Itachi…- dijo Anko- … ¡¿Qué le hiso a Itachi?!

- …Kiba…- dijo Hinata con un destello en sus ojos.

- ¿derroto a Sasuke?- dijo Sakura incrédula.

- …a Neji…- Tenten cerró sus puños.

- Es cierto… ellos no tienen ninguna posibilidad- dijo Tsunade con la poca energía que aun tenia.

- Se equivocan…- dijo Gai.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todos.

- Ustedes… ustedes no saben nada sobre ellos…nada…- Gai mira la cabezas de los Kages- … les contares de ciertas verdades, que ya es hora que escuchen… sobre como han sido ellos desde que se conocieron...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flasback:

Naruto se encontraba en medio de la clase, era aburrido escuchar a Iruka sensei decir toda esa tonteria que siempre decia, jutsu esto, jutsu aquello, CLon de sombra, Hokages, Sanins... muchas palabras sin sentido para un Naruto de esa edad.

- Naruto pon atencion de una vez, tal vez asi no tendras que repetir el año... otra vez...

Naruto miro enfadado a Iruka sensei, sabe que el es duro con el porque lo quiere y es como un padre, pero no podria ser un poco menos duro por unos benditos segundos cuanto menos...

- si Naruto... o es que acaso tu hueca cabeza es incapaz de entenderlo...- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

- ...- el pequeño Naruto miro a Kiba enfadado- ... ¡¿por que no bajas y me lo dices en la cara?!

- ¿para que te patee el trasero de nuevo?...jaja... por favor, pon los pies en la tierra estupido- dijo Sasuke friamente.

- Sasuke...- Naruto miro friamente al Uchiha, al cual una cierta pelirrosa le esta haciendo ojitos- ... (Sakura chan, rayos, como me gustaria que se fijara en mi)

- ... (pobre Naruto...)- penso Hinata, ella siempre sintio lastima de este pobre rubio

Iruka saco una caja:

- Estos son los equipos que se formaron: Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki y Choji Akimichi...

Todos se rieron en ese instante, Naruto sintio como su puño se habia levantado, Lee miro con odio a todos los que estaban riendose y apuntandole con el dedo indice, Choji simplemente apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Y asi la clase paso entre risas y burlas, era duro para estos 3 ser vistos como "los 3 chiflados" de Konoha. Naruto camino para encontrarse con su sensei, Gai y empezar a entrenar, cuando de repente vio a una chica pelirrosa que estaba corriendo hacia ningun lado.

- ... (esta es mi oportunidad)- Naruto se topa con Sakura y le sonrie- ¡hola Sakura chan!

Sakura lo miro como si fueraun insecto. Naruto le sonrio y le dijo.

- Sakura chan, quiero decirte que... bueno, eres una chica muy linda y... bueno, me gustaria invitarte a salir, es que eres muy linda...

- Sakura¿que pasa?- dijo Sasuke y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sakura.

- nada... solo escuchaba las tonterias de este perdedor...- dijo Sakura cruelmente.

Naruto miro a Sakura, despues a Sasuke y sintio una ira que carcomia su interior. Sasuke sonreia de mala gana y se llevo a Sakura a su lado.

- ¿te encuentras bien?

Naruto miro a la chica que tenia delante, era pequeña, de ojos blancos y de cabello azul, era preciosa.

- si... - se limpia los mocos- ... estoy bien...

- toma- Hinata le da un pañuelo.

- gracias- Naruto sopla el pañuelo y se lo devuelve.

- eee... mejor quedatelo...- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto la miro de cerca, era una niña bellisima¿como nunca antes la habia notado?

- adios...

Hinata se fue caminando, dejando a Naruto sentado y sin entender que habia sucedido.

- ¿por que ayudaste a Naruto?- pregunto Kiba enfadado.

- con lo patetico que es...- Hinata miro con lastima a Naruto- ... siento que alguien necesita ser bueno con el, creo que yo lo sere...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee miro a cierta hermosura de armas blancas y se ruborizo.

- Bien Lee, este es el dia... usa toda tu llama de la juventud para obtener el corazon de Tenten...

Lee camino hacia Tenten con una gran sonrisa.

- Tenten, como te va...

- ...- Tenten suspira y miro a Lee de mala gana- ... Lee, cuantas veces debo decirtelo...

- pero Tenten, yo solo deseo decirte que mi joven agenda esta libre y que deseo darte algo de...

- Lee...- Tenten lo miro algo cansada- ... mira, tu eres molesto, necio y algo egocentrico, ademas eres... feo, muy feo, horrible...- Tenten le da la espalda- ... en cambio Neji es muy guapo y un genio en todo lo que hace... tu, ni siquiera puedes hacer un misero jutsu...la verdad Lee, eres patetico...

Lee miro a Tenten sorprendido, sintio un agujero en su estomago y de inmediato sintio algo que bajaba por su rostro. Tenten ya no lo observaba ni siqueira le dejo responderle, solo se fue a donde se encontraba Neji.

- ¿que hacias con ese perdedor de Lee?

- solo lo ponia en su lugar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji miraba a su alrededor, le habia dado una nota y una caja de chocolates a Ino durante clase. Queria verla despues para revelarle sus sentimientos y no importaba si ella no lo aceptaba, solo queria decirselo y quedar en paz con su conciencia.

- ¿Ino?

Choji miro a todos lados en busca de la rubia, pero no la encontro por doquier. Se acerco a un basurero y miro adentro...

- ¿Ino?

- en serio Choji... ¿realmente crees que una chica como yo andaria con cerdo como tu?- Ino miro a Choji como si fuera una basura y despues se fue caminando- eres patetico...

En el basurero se encontraba la carta y la caja de chocolates. Choji corrio lejos llorando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai miro a sus alumnos, los 3 miraban el suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- vamos... ¡alegrense, que siempre existe el mañana!- dijo Gai con su pose cool

-...

En ese momento los 3 miraron a Gai y el sintio algo, un poder descomunal...

- ... (estos chicos...)

Naruto habia liberado las 9 colas, Lee habia abierto la 7 puerta, Choji ya tenia sus alas de mariposa fuera.

- ... (¡cuanto poder!)

Los 3 calleron al suelo inconcientes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- el poder que cada uno de ellos liberaron en ese momento... fue tan grande que inclusive Sarutobi sama, que en paz descanse, me pidio que los cuidara y que no dejara que nada les pasara...

Ino miro el suelo avergonzada.

- no debi reaccionar asi... era muy niña y no habia madurado lo...

- ninguna de nosotras... lo era...- dijo Sakrua mirando la cabeza del kage.

Huno un silencio muy incomodo en ese instante.

- ahora me pregunto...- dijo Hinata en voz alta- ... ¿quien sentira lastima de quien?


	21. Adios Madara

Bueno, ya llego el ultimo capitulo… gracias espero que les haya gustado las aventuras de estos 3 fracasados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo final¡Soy un perdedor!

Madara miraba sonriendo a esos "tres ninjas" no había ningún peligro en ellos, ni siquiera se les podía tomar en serio. Naruto se lanzo sobre Madara, formando un Rasengan en su mano derecha e impactándolo en el pecho del Uchiha.

- ¡¡¡jajaja!!!

- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

Madara sujeta a Naruto del cuello y lo levanta con una sonrisa triunfal y burlona.

- ¿Kyuubi?... ¿Estas ahí?

- A…aar…

- ¡suéltalo!

Lee se lanza sobre Madara lanzándole patadas y golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. Madara sonríe y suelta a Naruto, de inmediato se dispone a evadir con una increíble facilidad los ataques de Lee.

- ¿Eso es todo?... ¿Taijutsu de tercera?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Madara sujeta el puño izquierdo de Lee y lo presiona con fuerza hasta hacer que el cejotas caiga en el suelo con su mano echa pedazos.

- ¿duele?

- ¡Choodan Bakyugeki!

Choji lanzo un golpe concentrado de chakra hacia Madara, el cual solo tuvo usar su mano izquierda para sostener el puño de Choji. Lee y Choji estaban de rodillas gritando de dolor.

- ¡o vamos, esfuércense aunque sea un poco!

- ¡como quieras!

5 Narutos salieron de la nada y atacaron a Madara con todo lo que tenían. Madara sonrió y uso los cuerpos de Choji y Lee como escudos de los ataques de los clones. Cuando solo quedaba 1 clon, Madara lanzo los cuerpos de Lee y Choji contra el y al poco tiempo desapareció.

- Ma… maldición…- dijo Choji- … ¿este tipo es inmortal?

- Claro que no…- Lee se puso de pie y corrió hacia su rival.

- ¡Lee espera!

La advertencia de Choji fue en vano, Lee se lanzo contra Madara y tomando impulso ejecuto su Entrada Dinámica. Madara sujeto la pierna de Lee en pleno vuelo y lo lanzo contra una cabeza de los Hokages.

- Naruto… ¿Dónde estas?

- ¡Aquí estoy!

Muchos clones mas aparecieron de la nada, eran muchísimos, casi 30 de ellos. Choji miro sorprendido a todos esos Narutos y pensó en el Kyuubi, en esa fuente de poder ilimitado.

- ¡Rasengan!- gritaron todos los clones.

Todos los clones hicieron un Rasengan al mismo tiempo, la explosión que se observo por toda Konoha fue grandiosa y al poco tiempo el polvo cubrió todo el lugar.

- ¿lo logre?- se pregunto Naruto al no ver a nadie entre tanto espeso polvo.

- ¿lograr que cosa?

Justo en ese momento una mano toco el hombro del rubio y el sintió como si su mundo qeudara echo pedazos.

- Espero que no haya arruinado tu momento... pequeñito…

- ¡Nikudan Sensha!

Una gran bola hiso que Madara tuviera que soltar a Naruto, Choji volvió a la normalidad y miro desafiante a su amigo, no iba a permitir que ese tipo intentara nada raro con nadie, mucho menos con Naruto.

- ¡se que quieres al Bijuu dentro de Naruto, tendrás que matarme para llegar a el!

- Esta bien…

Sin previo aviso, Madara sujeto a Choji del cuello con la amenaza de rompérselo. Naruto miro atemorizado a su enemigo y su frialdad.

- ¡Suéltalo!

- Lo hare… pero primero… ven conmigo…

- …- Naruto miro el suelo y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda- … esta bien…

Naruto se acercaba lentamente hacia Madara, con la mirada baja y listo para aceptar su destino. Choji trataba de decirle que se alejara, que no renunciara, pero con su cuello en esa pose, le era difícil tan siquiera emitir un sonido.

- Bien, buen chico

Madara suelta a Choji, el cual termina escupiendo, casi vomitando en el suelo y tratando de ganar aire. Madara le sonrió a Naruto y puso su mano derecha en su hombro derecho.

- Lo ves, no era difícil…

- Cierto…jeje- Naruto sonríe- … ¡es mas fácil de lo que pensé, Rasen Shuriken!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Naruto muestra que estaba formando un Rasen Shuriken con sus manos en su espalda. EL golpe fue certero y envió a Madara varios metros en el aire.

- Vamos… ¡Choji, Lee!

- ¡Si!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Choji se transforma en una bola gigantesca y empezó a rodar hacia Madara. Lee se quito las pesas de los pies, tomo impulso y a una gran velocidad uso su entrada dinámica, pateando a Choji lo suficientemente fuerte como para que valla a uno 50 mts/s

- ¡Aquí voy!- saca un pequeño pergamino y le pone un poco de sangre- ¡Gamabunta!

El gran sapo salió de entre el humo que produjo su invocación. Naruto le dio la orden de sujetar a Madara con su lengua y así lo hiso.

- … (ingenioso… el sapo me sostiene con su lengua, ese gordo viene a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida como para romperme en mil pedazos…jeje… es una buena estrategia…)… pero hay algo con lo que no cuentan…

Justo en el momento que Choji hiso con contacto con Madara...

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Gamabunta- ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

Madara desapareció, dejando la lengua del sapo vacía.

- … yo también puedo usar los clones… ¡Magenkyo Sharingan!

La llamas del Sharingan fueron directo hacia Gamabunta. Naruto cerró su pergamino a tiempo, evitando que Gamabunta muriera quemado.

- Este tipo… es indestructible…- dijo Naruto cayendo de rodillas.

- No… ¡Naruto, no te rindas!

La voz de cierta Kunoichi le llego a la mente, tenia que estar fantaseando, no podía ser su voz.

- ¿Hinata chan?- dijo Naruto en voz baja.

- Naruto kun, nunca has defraudado a nadie a pesar de que todos te hemos defraudado…- se escucho la voz de Hinata.

- … tu sabes mejor que nadie que no te puedes rendir, despues de todo… ¿no es eso precisamente lo que la vida te ha enseñado?- se escucho otra voz.

- Ten…ten- dijo Lee que estaba en el suelo.

- A pesar de todo siempre tuvieron fuerzas para salir adelante y darse por vencido no una opción…- se escucho otra voz.

- … Ino…- dijo Choji que estaba sentado en el suelo y rendido.

Los 3 se ponen de pie, ya no hay miedo en su mirada. Naruto junta sus manos y cierra sus ojos, Lee respira profundamente y cerro sus ojos, Choji se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerro sus ojos.

_Kyuubi…_

_Lo se muchacho…_

_Esta vez, no nos retendremos…_

_¡Lucharemos hasta la muerte!- el grito fue en conjunto._

Naruto abrió sus ojos y logro liberar las 9 colas en menos de un pestañeo.

_Inclusive si debo morir por proteger a la gente que amo… ¡que así sea!_

Lee abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo cambio drásticamente.

- ¡Octava puerta celestial abierta, la puerta de la muerte!

Choji tomo las píldoras al tiempo que esto sucedía.

_Ha sido una buena vida, no me quejo de nada…_

Choji abrió sus ojos y unas enormes alas de mariposa le salieron de la espalda.

- ¡esta vez no será tan fácil!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai abrió sus ojos y de inmediato sintió como una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su rostro. Kakashi lo noto y miro la cima del monte Hokage.

- ¡¿ellos no han…?!

- Si…lo hicieron…- dijo Gai- … el máximo sacrificio a cambio de poder… es la muerte…

- ¡No!- grito Sakura.

- ¡¿es acaso una broma de mal gusto?!- grito Kiba- ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer tremenda tontería?!

- Por eso mismo…- dijo Jiraiya- … porque ellos no lo consideran una tontería, de echo, es un honor morir por la aldea en que nacieron

- Pero… Choji kun- dijo Tsunade.

- Lee- dijo Anko mirando la cima.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madara miro sorprendido a los 3, realmente no estaban jugando.

- Vaya… tal parece que tendré que esforzarme mas…

El primero en atacar fue Lee. El y Madara desaparecían y reaparecían, golpeándose, dándose patadas y bloqueándose entre si.

- Vaya… tu… nivel es superior…

Lee le arremete un golpe en la quijada, Madara pierde el control y cae por el barranco, Lee suelta sus vendas y lo rodea con ellas.

- ¡Loto Invertido!

El loto va tan rápido que ahora parece un meteoro, por fin golpea a el suelo y crea una gran explosión cerca del lugar donde Hinta y Sakura y los demás se encontraban.

- ¡¿Dónde estas?!

Lee miro en todas direcciones, la explosión creo un cráter de casi 200 metros de longitud. Hinata activo su Byakugan.

- No lo veo en el cráter…

- Yo tampoco...- Neji miro a Lee- … ¡esta detrás de ti!

Lee escucho eso ultimo y pudo sujetar el puño que venia hacia su nuca. Tanto el como Madara estaban en una lucha de fuerza de voluntad por saber quien ganaría.

- ¡no sonrías, este poder es solo temporal!- grito Madara con una ira implacable en su rostro y una gran cantidad de sangre bajando por su frente- ¡tu morirás!

- ¡pues moriré sabiendo que te lleve conmigo!

Por último los 2 se soltaron y se golpearon al mismo tiempo. Lee fue a dar contra un edificio, destrozándolo por completo.

- ¡Magenkyo…!

- ¡Choodan Bakyugeki!

El golpe de Choji dio justo en la cabeza a Madara, el cual empezó a sujetarse con dolor. Choji corrió hacia el y comenzó a lanzarle golpes al pecho y al estomago.

- ¡Esto no se termina aun!

El último golpe fue directo en la sien, Madara cayo en el suelo sujetándose con dolor la parte golpeada.

- ¡Choodan Bakyugeki!

El puño lleno de chakra fue directo hacia Madara, el solo sonrió y sujeto ese puño con fuerza.

- Tu cuerpo se deteriora cada vez que consumes esas píldoras… ¡es obvio que ahora que has usado esas 3, tu muerte sea inminente!

- ¡pues que así sea!

Choji golpeo a Madara con su mano libre en la barbilla. Madara se tambaleo un poco, Choji aprovecho y fue al ataque nuevamente. Madara miro con furia al Akimichi y sin pensarlo mucho le arremetió un golpazo en el estomago. Choji escupió y cayo en el suelo con sus manos en su estomago.

- ¡Choji!- grito Ino.

- ¡Callate, maldita mocosa, te matare a ti también!

Justo antes de que Madara pudiera dar un paso más, 9 colas le sujetaron las piernas, los brazos y el cuello.

- Tu pelea es conmigo- se escucho la voz de Naruto

Naruto arrojo a Madara contra una pared, pero el solo se impulso con la pared en lugar de estrellarse con ella.

- ¡Magenkyo Sharingan, Amaterasu!

Las llamas del Sharingan cubrieron el lugar por completo, Naruto se movió muy rápido y acertó a golpearlo una gran cantidad de veces en todo el cuerpo. Madara escupió sangre y cayo en el suelo. Naruto levanto su pierna como si se tratara de una pata de zorro y piso el pecho de Madara.

- ¡ríndete!- grito Naruto.

- ¡estamos…agg… muy confiados!

Madara miro a Naruto a los ojos.

- ¡sufre, sufre mi tortura!

Naruto se lanzo al suelo llevándose sus manos a su cabeza, el dolor que sentía en su mente era indescriptible.

- Jaja…creo… ya lo hice…

Madara se puso de pie y se acerco caminando hacia Naruto, estaba preparado para acabar con la vida del rubio. Justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final…

- ¡claro que no!

Una extraña arena cubrió el brazo y pierna izquierdos de Madara. El Uchiha miro asustado esa enorme cantidad de arena.

- ¿Gaara?

- ¡Ataúd de Arena!

Madara grito de dolor al sentir que la arena exprimía su brazo y su pierna.

- ¡Maldito crio del demonio!

Gaara estaba sumamente lastimado, apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Te matare… juro que te matare!

- Metete con un Jinchuuriki y te metes con todos…

- Gracias…

Madara sintió miedo en ese momento, Naruto, Lee y Choji se habían puesto de pie, estaban sangrando y mucho.

- Si soy un perdedor por tenerme que esforzarme el triple que los demás… ¡pues mierda, soy un perdedor!- grito Lee y su chakra se elevo por el cielo.

- Si soy un perdedor por no querer seguirte, por no querer ser lo mismo que los otros… ¡pues que me lleve el diablo, Soy un perdedor!- grito Choji y su chakra se elevo por los cielos.

- Si soy un perdedor… por no saber lo mismo que tu, por pensar mas en los otros que en mi… ¡Pues que mas da, Soy un perdedor!

Los 3 chakras juntos se elevaron al cielo y se fusionaron, formando una extraña luz que parecía ser la del sol mismo. Kakashi abrió sus ojos en emoción y vio algo que jamás pensó ver en toda su vida.

- N…no puede ser…

Naruto con sus 9 colas liberadas, Lee con sus 8 puertas y Choji con sus alas de mariposa, habían reunido suficiente chakra para producir una extraña ilusión ante los ojos de los demás, ya que solo ellos parecían notar que Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage, Obito Uchiha, Rin, El tercer Hokage Sarutobi, incluso los otros Jinchuurikis estaban ahí de pie, al lado de esos 3.

- Muy bien, hijo…- dijo Yondaime con una sonrisa en su rostro- … estoy orgulloso…

- ¡Patéenle el culo!- grito Obito.

- ¡Obito Uchiha, no seas tan mal hablado!- dijo Rin casi de inmediato- … aunque por otro lado… ¡Denle donde mas le duele!

- Han crecido mucho…- dijo el tercero-… tal parece que Gai hiso un buen trabajo

- ¡ese maldito nos mato a todos nosotros, los portadores de los bijuus, para dominarlo todo!- gritaron en conjunto los otros Jinchuurikis- ¡acaben con el!

_¡¡¡Ya no soy tu mascota!!!_

Ese último grito lo dio el Kyuubi desde lo más profundo del corazón del Naruto.

- ¡Rasen Shuriken!

- ¡Entrada Dinámica!

- ¡Choodan Bakyugeki!

Los 3 ataques se hicieron uno y ahora parecía un asteroide el que iba a colicionar con Madara. El cual solo miro como su fin se acercaba y lo cerca que estuvo de conseguir su meta.

- … (pude haber creado un mundo sin injusticias)

Ese fue su último pensamiento, ya que de inmediato sintió como el dolor salía por cada uno de sus poros. El golpe fue certero y letal, la vida se le esfumaba de las manos, este fue su fin sin duda alguna.

Hubo una última explosión…

- ¡Naruto Kun!- grito Sakura ya que la luz no la dejaba ver nada.

- … Obito… Rin…- dijo Kakashi llorando de felicidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varios meses después…

- Naruto…

Naruto sintió un rayo de luz en sus ojos.

- No, Iruka Sensei deme unos 10 minutos mas…- dijo el chico tratando de dormirse otra vez.

- Esta bien, te lo mereces, Sai y Shino te mandan las gracias por rescatar a sus familias…

Justo cuando Iruka iba a irse…

- ¡Claro que no!- se escucharon las voces de Lee y Choji.

De repente Naruto sintió como si alguien lo sujetara por las piernas y lo arrastrara fuera de su cama.

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo par de estúpido?!- grito Naruto.

- ¡No llegaremos tarde a clase otra vez por tu culpa, estoy arto de ser chunin mientras los demás ya son ANBU!- grito Lee con una vena resaltada.

- ¡y yo solo quiero evitar que Hinata Hyuuga se coma la ultima galleta de la cafetería!- Choji lo jala aun con mas fuerza- ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una?!... ¡yo solo he comido 2 en todo el año!

Naruto, Lee y Choji se mantenían peleando como siempre lo hacia. Iruka sonrió y miro a esos 3, era una lastima que ellos no recordaran nada de lo que sucedió después de que llegaron a Konoha.

- … (pero al menos ahora… tendrán el respeto que se merecen)

- ¡te dije que no agarraras ahí!- Naruto le mete un zape a Lee.

- ¡¿quieres pelear?!- grito Lee sujetando a Naruto del cuello de su pijama.

- ¡ya dejen de pelear o los matare a ambos!- grito Choji

- …. (jeje… bueno, tal vez no se mucho pero será algo de respeto al final y al cabo)- Iruka sonríe con una gota de sudor bajándole por la cabeza- … bueno chicos, espero verlos después de clases, Shizune y yo necesitamos a alguien que cuide a Reiko un rato… ¿y quien mejor que su padrino?

- Jeje- sonrió Naruto tontamente.

- Créeme… hay muchas personas mejores- dijo Lee.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- ¡aquí vamos otra vez!- grito Choji.

FIN… esperen el Epilogo para saber el verdadero final


	22. Epilogo

Epilogo:

Ya paso un año, 3 ninjas miran el atardecer juntos, sonríen por la promesa del futuro, un futuro mejor.

- Bueno… creo que es mejor que regresemos a casa- dijo Choji- me muero por llegar comer algo…  
- Jajaja… siempre- dijo Lee.  
- ¿Qué tal si pasamos a Ichiraku antes de ir a casa?  
- Buena idea, Naruto- dijo Choji.  
- ¡nadie que coma en Ichiraku puede ser malo!- dijo Lee parafraseando a Naruto.  
- Jajaja- rieron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Mientras ellos se alejaban, una mujer de cabello largo y azul miraba detrás de un poste de luz a cierto rubiecito idiota que andaba por ahí.

- No se porque estoy haciendo esto… ya no soy una niña…

Hinata recordó la letra de la canción y la música de misma.  
_  
__**Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente  
A mi corazón vendrá encantado**__  
_  
- Tengo que dejar de esconderme de el… lo amo, pero…

_**Ven toma mi mano para huir y estar feliz, de la oscuridad…**_

- ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo!  
- Te comprendo…

Sakura Haruno estaba ahí detrás de otro poste de luz, espiando a Naruto como Hinata lo hacia en ese preciso instante.

- Ya lo conocía de antes pero…

_**En el primer instante que te volvi a encontrar  
Mi menta trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar  
Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mi…**_

- Pero ahora ya no se que decirle ni como reaccionar… jeje, es muy confuso…  
- ¿y me lo dices mi?

Tenten miraba escondida entre unos botes de basura, la canción también estaba retumbando fuerte en su mente.

- ¿tal parece que ahora todas somos unas principiantes de Hinata?

_**¿Quiero saber, si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar?  
Si me das tu mano te llevare  
Por un camino cubierto de luz y oscuridad…**__  
_  
- Si… ¿pero que podemos hacer?

Tenten miro a su derecha, ahí perfectamente ocula se encontraba Anko, un poco avergonzada de actuar tan ridículamente fuera de su propia forma de ser.

- Uno hace lo que el corazón le dicta…  
- ¿incluso esconderse detrás detrás de botes de basura como viles cobardes?  
- ¡hey!- dijo Hinata.  
- Sin ofender- dijo Tenten sonriendo nerviosamente.  
- Pues… si incluso eso…- dijo Anko.

_**Tal vez sigas pensando en el  
No puedo yo saberlo  
Pero si entiendo que amo necesitas tu  
Y el valor para pelear, en mi lo hallaras…**_

- Si bueno…- dijo Sakura sonrojada- … no todos los días tienes chance de tener como novio a un héroe…  
- ¿Qué te hace creer que será tuyo?- dijo Hinata.  
- ¡no empiecen!- se escucho la voz de otra persona.  
- ¿Ino?

Ino estaba casi a unos centímetros de Sakura y estaba igual de avergonzada, pero esa canción, esa música la obligaba a quedarse y hacer lo que su corazón le dice.

- Vamos, aun tengo algo de oportunidad, no como esa vieja de pechos plásticos…  
- ¡¿Qué?!

_**Mi corazón encantado vibra  
Por el polvo de esperanza y magia  
Del universo que ambicionan todos conocer…**_

- Mira mocosa no me obligues a callarte eternamente, porque sabes que lo hare- dijo Tsunade que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de Hinata.  
- ¡ahora eso si es patético, ella tiene casi 1000 años y esta igual que nosotras!- grito Anko.  
- ¡¿Cómo?!  
- Yo solo me pregunto- dijo Hinata evitando que todo terminara mal- … ¿Naruto aun sentirá lo mismo?... ¿aun tras haber olvidado lo que sucedió anteriormente?

_**Voy a amarte para toda la vida.  
No importa que no te interese  
Ven toma mi mano  
Para huir y estar feliz, de la oscuridad…**_

- ¿Aun recuerdas esa canción que nos cantaron hace un año?- dijo Sakura.  
- Si…- dijo Hinata tímidamente.  
- Pues, creo que aun no la han olvidado, aun cuando ellos estuviesen borrachos…

_Bueno, chico… parece que las cosas están mejorando…_

_Así parece, aunque Sasuke y Kiba siguen siendo un problema_

_O vamos muchacho, calma, no es para tanto, además, ya es parte de la vida cotidiana, si ese fastidio de Uchiha no te molestara no seria divertido para mi…_

_Me alegra que mi dolor te cause gracia..._

Lee sujeto a Choji de la cabeza y empezó a darle coscos.

- ¡¿con que presumiendo tu habilidad de agrandar cualquier parte del cuerpo?!- dijo Lee entre risas.  
- Pues, cualquier parte es cualquier parte…- dijo Choji riéndose tratando de soltarse de los zapes de Lee.  
- ¡jajaja!- rio Naruto tan fuerte que se escucho por doquier.

Esta fue la historia de 3 grandes héroes, espero que la hayan disfrutado y por si quieren saber con quienes estuvieron al final, solo lean y averigüen cuales de las kunoichis tuvieron la canción grabada en sus mentes por tanto tiempo… bueno, mi nombre es Jiraiya, espero que hayan disfrutado mi libro, adiós…

FIN

Esperen… ¿Qué les paso a esas 3 chicas que estaban antes?

En medio de un desierto:

- ¡Lee Kun!- grito Tomoyo- ¡¿Dónde estas?!  
- Grrr… que se calme ya… a este paso JAMAS volveremos a casa…- dijo Tomoe.  
- … aaa…- dijo Kitty suspirando- … solo espero que lleguemos, ya me quiero bañar…

AHORA SI… FIN.


End file.
